Harry potter et la marche vers la deuxième guerre
by Elea013
Summary: La sixième année du trio. Pas mal de suspence, d'amour, d'humour mais aussi de... Non je ne vous dit rien, je n'avez qu'à aller voir ! ;) L'histoire au début parle de Ron et d'Hermione mais après se concentre plus sur Harry...
1. le pacte

Chapitre 1 : le pacte C'était une belle journée du mois de juillet qui s'annonçait. Hermione, couché sur son lit, ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par les rayons du soleil qui l'atteignirent au visage. Elle se redressa sur son lit et regarda alentour:  
  
Ginny était en train de dormir sur un lit jumeau juste à coté d'elle, tandis que Pattenrond ronflait, couché au pied de son lit...  
  
"Décidément, je m'attache de plus en plus à cette maison, pensa Hermione en souriant. Il faut dire que la maison des Weasley est si accueillante..."  
  
En effet, Ron l'avait invité une fois de plus à venir pendant les vacances d'été chez lui, et elle avait accepté avec joie. Elle qui était fille unique s'ennuyait tellement chez elle !!!  
  
De plus, Harry devait arriver aujourd'hui même ! La bande serait au complet !  
  
Hermione se leva et descendit au rez de chaussé prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle y trouva Fred et Georges qui chuchotait dans leur coin en se retenant de rire, et Mme Weasley qui faisait la cuisine. Quand celle-ci se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire illuminait son visage.  
  
"- Hermione! tu as bien dormi, ma chérie ?  
  
- Oh oui parfaitement madame Weasley, répondit en s'asseyant à la table.  
  
- Allons allons, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Molly !  
  
- A mon avis, maman, dit Fred, encore pas mal de fois !  
  
- Ouais, ça c sur ! intervint Georges, la petite Hermione est trop timide !  
  
- Mêlez-vous de vos affaire, toutes les deux, dit Ron qui descendait l'escalier, encore en pyjama.  
  
- Attention, le chevalier Ron défend sa petite amie !  
  
Les joue d'Hermione devinrent aussi rouges que les oreilles de Ron...  
  
- Arrêtez tous les deux, gronda Mme Weasley. Et allez donc réveillez Ginny, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la grasse matinée, nous avons un invité !  
  
Tandis que les jumeaux montaient accomplir leur tache, Ron s'assit à coté d'Hermione.  
  
- Maman, Harry n'est plus vraiment un invité, c'est comme Hermione, il fait parti de la famille.  
  
Celle-ci fut touché par cette phrase et baisa la tête.  
  
- Oui tu as raison, mais est-ce que j'ai jamais négligé ma propre famille? bien sur que non ! Alors il en sera de même pour Harry !  
  
Hermione échangea un regarde avec Ron et demanda:  
  
- Comment doit-il venir ?  
  
- C'est Arthur qui va aller le chercher. Il prendra la poudre de cheminette encore une fois, mais au moins là il a prévenu les Dursley de son moyen de transport ! ils ne doivent pas être ravis! s'exclama-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.  
  
Il était de notoriété publique que la mère de Ron n'aimait pas les Dursley à cause du mauvais traitement qu'ils infligeaient à Harry.  
  
- Ah la la je me demande ce qui me retient, des fois, de faire un saut chez eux et de leur lancer à tous des sorts ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant de gros moulinets avec ses bras.  
  
- C'est parce que vous êtes trop gentille, Molly, dit Hermione en lui souriant.  
  
- Tu dois avoir raison...  
  
A cet instant, Fred et Georges apparurent dans un POP sur le banc d'en face, assis à la table.  
  
- Ginny arrive, dirent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
Et en effet, Ginny descendit l'escalier, déjà habillée  
  
Tu es déjà prête ? lui demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Celle-ci s'assit à la table et Hermione remarqua qu'elle s'était aussi un peu maquillée...  
  
Hermione se doutait que ça devait bien avoir un rapport avec un certain Harry qui devait arriver le jour meme...  
  
- A quelle heure doit venir Harry ? dit-elle, se qui confirma les soupçons d'Hermione.  
  
- A 15h, normalement.  
  
- Donc tu t'es fait belle pour rien, lança Georges, sarcastique.  
  
Ginny devint rouge comme un tomate (apparemment, c'était une caractéristique de la famille).  
  
- Mais tu n'es plus avec Dean ? lui demanda Ron tandis que Mme Weasley commençait à faire passer les plats pour le repas.  
  
- Heu non, nous avons rompu..  
  
Hermione et Ron échangèrent un sourire complice.  
  
- Ca laisse donc la voix libre pour tu-sais-qui... chuchota Ron en se penchant vers elle.  
  
- En tout cas, je les verrai bien ensemble moi...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? demanda Ginny d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
- Mais laisse-les tranquille ! s'exclama Fred. Ils ont bien le droit de se dire des mots d'amour en douce !  
  
Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre à la vitesse de l'éclair et évitèrent de se toucher pendant tout le repas. Ensuite, chacun monta s'habiller (à part Ginny bien sûr) et chacun vaqua à ses occupations pendant jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry.  
  
a 15h, tout le monde se regroupa devant la cheminée familiale.  
  
- Ne vous approchez pas trop les enfants, sinon ils vous tomberont dessus, les prévint Mme Weasley.  
  
- Ecoutez! s'écria Georges. Ils arrivent!  
  
Une tremblement retentit dans la cheminée et tout à coup, Harry apparut et fut projeté dans les bras de Mme Weasley, tandis que Mr Weasley, qui le suivait de près, tomba à plat ventre sur le sol.  
  
Les valise de Harry et la cage d'Hedwige furent propulsés à travers la pièce.  
  
- Hé bien, le voyage était mouvementé ! s'exclama Mr Weasley en se relevant péniblement. Il faut dire qu'on a été un peu pressé...  
  
- Que veux-tu dire, Arthur ?  
  
- Eh bien, disons que les Dursley étaient assez pressés d'en finir...  
  
- Ils nous ont éjectés, vous voulez dire! répliqua Harry en s'époussetant le bras. Comme si les voisins les observaient derrière la fenêtre... Enfin, moi j'ai l'habitude mais ça a du vous faire drôle !  
  
- N'en parlons plus! coupa Mme Weasley, l'important, c'est que tu sois là !  
  
- où est Hedwige ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.  
  
- Impossible de la faire rentrer dans sa cage, elle déteste la poudre de cheminette, alors, elle vole.  
  
- Sois le bienvenu, Harry, dit Fred en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.  
  
- Et content de te voir, ajouta Georges en lui serrant la main.  
  
Hermione le serra dans ses bras et Ron lui adressa un signe de la tête.  
  
- Ca fait du bien de revenir ici, dit Harry en regardant autour de lui.  
  
- allez viens Harry, on va t'aider à monter tes valises, dit Ron en s'emparant de l'une d'elles.  
  
Hermione prit la cage d'Hedwige et Harry sa dernière valise et ils montèrent l'escalier pour aller dans la chambre de Ron, où dormait aussi Harry.  
  
Ils posèrent les valises dans un coin et s'installèrent sur le lit.  
  
- J'imagine que ce n'est même pas la peine de te demander si tu as passé de bonnes vacances jusqu'à maintenant... déclara Ron avec un sourire sarcastique.  
  
- Non, t'as tout compris. C'était comme d'habitude, à part que Dudley était un peu plus "gentil" avec moi, sans doute à cause des détraqueurs de l'année dernière...  
  
- Dudley, gentil ?????  
  
- Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire quoi, il ne me jouait plus de sales tours. Mais parlons d'autres choses parce que la vie là-bas, c'était pas super. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances vous ?  
  
- Oh oui, surtout Hermione, répondit Ron en jetant à celle-ci un regard furieux.  
  
- Arrête Ron! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis allé une semaine chez Victor que tu dois te sentir obligé de piquer une crise chaque fois qu'on en parle  
  
- Une crise ? répéta celui-ci en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne fais pas de crise !  
  
- Et alors, c'était bien ? demanda Harry pour interrompre Ron.  
  
- Oui très bien, les parents de Victor..  
  
- Tes beaux-parents tu veux dire.. grommela Ron.  
  
- .. Sont vraiment très gentils, continua Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Et leur maison est sublime. Victor m'a fait visiter un peu sa région et il m'a montré plein de choses... Enfin, voilà quoi, c'était vraiment bien.  
  
- Il ne faisait pas un peu froid ?  
  
- Oh si, il y avait encore de la neige par endroit même !  
  
- Et j'imagine que ton petit copain devait te réchauffer quand tu avais froid... dit Ron.  
  
- CE N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI !! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE LE REPETER ???  
  
Elle en avait plus que marre des crises de jalousies de Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Victor sans qu'il ne se mette en colère.  
  
- Ca suffit tous les deux ! menaça Harry. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos disputes ! Depuis que vous vous connaissez vous vous criez dessus, mais c'est dernier temps c'est vraiment insupportable !  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa dans la chambre.  
  
- Harry a raison, dit Ron en levant les yeux vers Hermione. ca ne sert à rien de se disputer pour ce bellâtre...  
  
- RON !!  
  
- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit...  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa toutefois sans nuages, Hermione et Ron prenant bien soin de ne pas parler d'un certain V...  
  
Il était 11h du soir et Ginny et Hermione se changeaient dans leur chambre tout en se parlant:  
  
- Alors, comment marche ton plan "capte sur Harry" ? demanda Hermione en enfilant sa chemise de nuit.  
  
- Pas trop mal, répondit Ginny. Comme tu as du le voir, j'ai réussi à m'asseoir à coté de lui au repas et donc on a fait que parlé.  
  
- Oui, j'ai vu ça, moi j'ai du m'asseoir à coté de ton irritable frère...  
  
- Ron n'est pas un mauvais bougre, tu sais..  
  
- Je sais mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être exaspérant des fois ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Ginny lui jeta un regard en coin en souriant.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
  
- Non non rien, répondit-elle en se glissant dans son lit. Bonne nuit !  
  
- Bonne nuit, marmonna Hermione, toujours contrariée.  
  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de bonne heure, ( le soleil se levait à peine) et, pour ne pas réveiller Ginny, décida d'aller se promener dans le jardin en attendant le réveil des autres.  
  
Elle venait juste de s'installer dans une souche d'arbre quand elle vit Ron arrivait, l'air endormi.  
  
- Bonjour, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Bien dormi ?  
  
- Oui et toi ?  
  
- On ne peut mieux !  
  
Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant dix bonnes minutes, se contentant d'observer le soleil qui montait dans le ciel. Puis :  
  
- Heu.. Tu sais Hermione, je trouve que Harry a raison, il faudrait un peu qu'on arrete de se chamailler, non ?  
  
- Sans doute...  
  
- C'est vrai quoi, je me demande pourquoi on peut pas se parler normalement sans que ça dégénère ces temps-ci...  
  
Hermione se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il la fixer bizarrement. Génée, elle détourna la tête et regarda un gnome de jardin disparaître dans un trou.  
  
- Je ne te cherche plus si toi, de ton coté, tu fais pareil, dit Hermione.  
  
- Marché conclu, approuva Ron en hochant la tête. J'imagine que Harry a bien assez de soucis comme ça avec la mort de Sirius, pas la peine d'en rajouter nous aussi...  
  
- J'allais dire la même chose !  
  
- Ben voilà, c'est un bon début !  
  
Hermione lui sourit et Ron fit la même chose.  
  
- Tiens tiens, regarde qui est là, Fred, notre charmant petit couple qui regardent le lever du soleil, n'est-ce pas romantique ?  
  
- Oh si tout a fait, j'en ai la larme à l'œil !  
  
Les jumeaux Weasley s'avançaient dans le jardin, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici si tôt tous les deux ? demanda Ron, méfiant.  
  
- Désolé d'avoir gâché votre petit tête à tête mais on a bien le droit d'aller où on veut, non ?  
  
- Je suis sûr qu'ils nous observaient du haut de leur chambre, murmura Ron tandis que Fred et Georges rentraient dans la maison.  
  
- oh ! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas ! Mais de toute façon, on a rien a caché, n'est-ce pas , demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
- Bien sûr qu'on a rien a cacher ! C'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble !  
  
Il avait dit ça sur un ton de regret, comme si...  
  
- Oui, tu as raison, ils se font trop de films ! Nous, ensemble, tu imagine un peu le couple !?  
  
- C'est sûr que ça serait original...  
  
- Enfin, j'ai vu des personnes encore plus différentes que nous deux être ensemble...  
  
- Vraiment ???? dit Ron, une note d'espoir dans la voix.  
  
- Si tu verrais certains couples moldus, des amis à mes parents par exemple, toujours à se quereller, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'adorent !  
  
- Un peu comme vous, non ? dit une voix dans leur dos.  
  
Hermione et Ron se retournèrent et virent Mme Weasley, adossé à la porte, qui les regardait.  
  
- Je trouve que cette description vous ressemble beaucoup ! continua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Hermione se sentit rougir.  
  
- Allez venez tous les deux, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main dans la cuisine...  
  
Tandis qu'Hermione mettait table, elle repensa aux paroles de Mme Weasley: se pouvait-il qu'il y est le début d'une relation entre elle et Ron sans qu'ils s'en soient aperçut ?  
  
Hermione avait toujours considéré Ron comme un ami (du moins le croyait- elle), mais son point de vue commençait à changer... 


	2. le mariage

Chapitre 2 : le mariage  
  
Le mois de juillet était sur le point de s'achever... Toute la petite maisonnée était installé autour d'un énorme repas familiale.  
  
- Te rends-tu compte, Arthur, que bientôt tout nos enfants retourneront à Poudlard ou au travail et nous, nous allons encore nous retrouvez tout seuls ! se lamenta Mme Weasley.  
  
- Allons, Molly, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps...  
  
- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'habitude que le choc est moins grand !  
  
- Certes, certes, concéda Mr Weasley.  
  
Hermione, qui était assise à coté de lui, vit qu'il se retenait de dire encore quelque chose et cela la fit sourire. On aura Ron quand il se retenait d'injurier Victor !  
  
- Quand dis-tu, Molly, si on annonçait la nouvelle aux enfants ?  
  
- Quelle nouvelle ? demandèrent d'une même voix Fred et Georges ?  
  
- Très bien Arthur, dis-leur...  
  
- Hé bien voilà, les enfants, Molly et moi, on a décidé de se marier une seconde fois...  
  
- Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! s'écria Ginny en se levant pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras.  
  
- C'est une bonne idée, je trouve, dit Fred.  
  
- Et qui dit mariage dit... murmura Georges.  
  
- Pièce montée !  
  
- Félicitations, je trouve ça vraiment très romantique ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Mr et Mme Weasley rougirent violemment, puis Arthur prit sa femme par l'épaule et lui donna un tendre bésé. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra en les voyant, et elle se demanda si elle aussi, elle aurait la chance d'être aimée...  
  
Au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexion, son regard croisa celui de Ron, mais cette fois, elle ne détourna pas les yeux...  
  
- Vous avez déjà fixé une date? demanda Harry.  
  
- Hé bien oui, dans deux semaine, au milieu du mois d'août, normalement...  
  
- C'est la seule période ou Bill et Charly pouvaient se débrouiller de venir, expliqua Mme Weasley.  
  
- Bill et Charly viennent ?  
  
- Hé oui, toute la famille au complet !  
  
Cette déclaration fut suivi d'un long silence, chacun n'ayant pas oublié Percy, leur troisième fils, qui les avait renié. Désormais, ils faisaient eux aussi comme s'ils n'avaient pas de fils.  
  
- Heu.. Personne ne veut encore un peu de patate ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Oui, moi j'en veux bien, dit Hermione pour lui porter secours.  
  
- Et au passage passe-moi le sel Hermione.  
  
- Passe-moi le sel Hermione, S'IL TE PLAIT, corrigea celle-ci.  
  
- Excuse-moi, ma chérie, dit-il.  
  
Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui et mais il parlait à présent avec Harry  
  
Toute la famille se mit donc aux préparatifs du mariage avec entrain. Les jumeaux préparèrent un feu d'artifice de leur composition (chut ! c'est une surprise, mais la seule chose qu'on peut vous dire, c'est que ça va décoiffer !) , Ginny prit très a cœur son rôle de décoratrice et alla cueillir des fleurs, les fit sécher, recueillit leur arômes, prépara des guirlandes de plantes etc...  
  
Mme Weasley ressortit sa vieille robe de mariée (qui appartenait à la famille depuis maintes générations)et fit des reprises dessus (eh oui, elle n'avait plus le même physique qu'avant) tandis que Mr Weasley décida avec répugnance à aller se faire couper les cheveux au coiffeur du coin.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione, quand à eux, essayait d'aider tout ce beau monde comme ils pouvaient...  
  
Charly arriva au terrier trois jours avant le mariage, à l'heure du repas, en transplanant. Il atterrit dans la seule à manger, et fut accueilli avec joie.  
  
- Charly ! Eh bien, mon fils, tu es en retard, on t'attendait plus tôt ! s'exclama Mme Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras.  
  
- J'ai eu un petit au travail, désolé, ils ne voulaient plus me laisser partir !  
  
- Qui ça, les dragons ou tes supérieurs ? demanda Mme Weasley, amusée.  
  
- Oh tu sais, ils se ressemblent beaucoup tous, alors..  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et Charly s'assit à coté d'Harry et de Fred.  
  
- Tiens, salut Harry ? Alors, comment ça va depuis le temps ?  
  
- Mieux, mieux, merci, répondit celui-ci en lui adressa un sourire triste.  
  
- Et comment vont les dragons ? demanda Ron en souriant.  
  
- Oh, pas si mal, dit Charly en remontant sa manche gauche.  
  
Il avait sur le bras une brûlure qui partait de son poignet et montait à son avant-bras.  
  
Hermione retint un cri d'effroi tandis que Mme Weasley se redressait d'un bond.  
  
- Mon Dieu Charly ! J'ai toujours dit que ce métier était dangereux ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
- Allons Maman, ce sont les risques du métier...  
  
- Etre mutilé ! Quand même ! Je veux aller me plaindre au département des...  
  
- Calme-toi Molly, la coupa Mr Weasley, Charly savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.  
  
- Non, il ne savait pas ! La preuve ! cria-t-elle en montrant son bras.  
  
Hermione vit que Mme Weasley était sur le point d'exploser et fit signe à Ron de faire quelque chose.  
  
- Bon ben heu... On va aller se coucher si ça ne vous ennuie pas.. heu...  
  
Et tout le monde fila dans sa chambre, pour éviter la colère de Mme Weasley  
  
Une fois arriver en haut des marches, Hermione se tourna vers Ron, furieuse.  
  
- Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention aux questions que tu poses, non ?  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore qu'il...  
  
- Tout ce passait bien avant que tu ouvre la bouche !  
  
L'air stupéfait de Ron ne calma pas sa colère.  
  
- Quelle idée de poser une question pareille !  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi si Charly était blessé ! s'emporta-t- il.  
  
- Tu aurais du le voir ! Il ne s'est pas servi de son bras tout au long du dîner !  
  
- Je n'avais pas vu ! Et oui, pas tout le monde ne peux pas être aussi parfait que toi !  
  
- Ca suffit tous les deux ! y'en a marre de vos disputes ! s'écria Ginny. Vous vous étiez arrêtez, alors ne recommençais pas !  
  
Hermione et Ron s'affrontèrent du regard puis chacun tourna le dos à l'autre et entra dans sa chambre.  
  
- Ils sont insupportables, soupira Ginny.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'ignorèrent les deux jours suivants, oubliant le pacte qu'ils avaient conclu. Ce n'était pas très évident pour les autres membres de la maison, puisqu'il ne fallait surtout pas parler d'Hermione devant Ron et vice versa..  
  
La veille du mariage, Hermione reçut une lettre par hibou. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour la lire en toute tranquillité car elle savait déjà de qui elle venait...  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
j'espère que tu t'amuse chez Ron (enfin pas trop quand même).  
  
Pour ma part, je suis assez triste. Tu me manque atrocement. Depuis ton départ, je ne fais que penser à toi.  
  
N'oublie pas que tu me dois un baisé !  
  
Avec toute mon affection  
  
Victor  
  
Hermione replia la lettre et la rangea dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. Puis il réfléchit à sa relation avec Victor. Il n'avait cessé de lui demander d'accepter d'être sa petite amie et quelque chose l'avait toujours retenue d'accepter. Quand à définir ce qu'était ce quelque chose...  
  
Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre devant la porte ! On l'écoutait !  
  
Silencieusement, Hermione s'approcha de celle-ci et l'ouvrit brusquement.  
  
Personne. Elle scruta le couloir, non, il n'y avait personne. Elle avait du rêver, se dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle sortit de la chambre et allait descendre l'escalier quand une voix retentit derrière elle.  
  
- Alors, ton petit copain t'as écrit ? demanda Ron, sarcastique.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? dit Hermione, glaciale.  
  
- Ah tiens ! Cette fois tu n'as pas dit : mais ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Je le savais, je le savais que tu est avec lui ! Tu t'es trahie !  
  
Hermione poussa un gros soupir et posa le pied sur la première marche. Mais à ce moment-là, Ron lui attrapa le bras et la poussa vers lui.  
  
Pourquoi tu me fais ça Hermione, hein, pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
  
- Je.. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.. batibula-t-elle.  
  
- Ca t'amuse de te moquer de moi ?  
  
- Ron s'il te plaît, arrête je..  
  
- Tu ne vois donc rien ? Tu ne vois pas ce que ça me fait ?  
  
Il était si près qu'Hermione pouvait compter combien il avait de taches de rousseur sur les joues.  
  
- Hermione, depuis un certain temps, je suis complètement...  
  
- Hé ho, les enfants ! Venez voir qui est là ! cria Mme Weasley en montant les escaliers.  
  
Ron lâcha le bras d'Hermione qui fit un pas en arrière, sans le quitter des yeux. Qu'allait-il donc lui dire, et pourquoi avait-il agi si bizarrement ?  
  
- Bill vient d'arriver ! s'exclama Mme Weasley, essoufflée.  
  
Elle passa devant eux et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre des jumeaux, sans rien remarquer.  
  
- Les garçons ! Vous avez votre dernier joueur de quidditch !  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione s'habilla avec soin, et décida que pour une occasion spéciale, il fallait une coiffure spéciale ! Elle releva ses cheveux en chignons en laissant dépasser savamment quelques mèches et mit deux petites feuilles blanches qui allait avec sa robe dans ses cheveux. Satisfaite du résultat, elle descendit.  
  
En bas, l'agitation était grande, chacun s'occupant de ses taches à la dernière minute.  
  
La cérémonie devait se déroulait dans le jardin spécialement décoré pour l'occasion, et les invités devaient arriver dans quelques heures.  
  
- Hermione ! s'écria Mme Weasley, encore en robe de chambre, tu es magnifique !  
  
Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle et elle se sentit rougir.  
  
- Waouh ! dirent Fred et Georges.  
  
- Tu es très bien comme ça, affirma Harry en lui souriant.  
  
- Absolument splendide, précisa Mr Weasley, lui aussi en pyjama.  
  
- Ca c'est vrai, dit Ginny, lui adressant un sourire encourageant.  
  
Les têtes se tournèrent vers Ron, qui ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de la regarder. Hermione vit Harry lui faire les gros yeux et il osa enfin ouvrir la bouche.  
  
- Heu... T'es très jolie.  
  
- Merci tout le monde, dit-elle en leur souriant à tous, s'attardant sur Ron. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus !  
  
Fred, Georges, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient eux aussi bien habillés.  
  
- Où sont Charlie et Bill ?  
  
- Dans le jardin, ils chassent les gnomes.  
  
- Et vous auriez du les aider au lieu de déjà vous habillez, les garçons, ajouta Mme Weasley en les menaçant de sa baguette magique.  
  
Fred et Georges firent un clin d'œil complice à Hermione qui venait juste de savoir en face d'eux.  
  
- Alors, quel est le programme de ce matin, maman ? demanda Ginny.  
  
Elle aussi s'était fait une beauté, remarqua Hermione. Et elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué puisqu'Harry ne la quittait pas des yeux.  
  
- Et bien il reste encore la nourriture à préparer, le jardin, la maison à ranger, dit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Les dernières lettes à envoyées, les... Ah ! Il me manque quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi...  
  
- Les mariés à s'habiller, peut-être ? demanda Fred, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
La musique retentit dans le jardin et tout le monde se tourna pour voir s'avancer une Mme Weasley plus radieuse que jamais dans une magnifique robe de mariée. La cérémonie pouvait enfin commencer.  
  
Suivait Ginny et Harry, précédés de Ron et Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles tenaient chacune un panier rempli de fleurs qu'elles lançaient par terre.  
  
Une fois Mme Weasley arrivait à la hauteur de son mari, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent, les filles à droite de Mme Weasley et les garçons à gauche de Mr Weasley.  
  
Hermione se retourna et vit que Fred, Georges, Charlie et Bill qui étaient assis au premier rang, souriaient de toutes leurs dents.  
  
- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, commença le curé, pour assister à l'union ce cet homme et de cette femme, à nouveau.  
  
Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance et Hermione remarqua que Mr et Mme Weasley ne cessaient de se sourire. Elle poussa un gros soupir. Tout cela était si romantique !  
  
- Mr Arthur Tom Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse cette femme ci présente?  
  
- Oui, je le veux, répondit Mr Weasley, le regard passionné.  
  
- Et vous Mme Molly Jaqueline Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour époux cet homme ici présent ?  
  
- Oh oui, je le veux !  
  
- Eh bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférer, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée...  
  
Mr Weasley prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.  
  
Ginny, qui était à coté d'Hermione siffla tandis que Fred, Georges, Bill et Charly se levaient et venaient rejoindre leurs parents. Des parents qui n'en finissaient plus de s'embrasser d'ailleurs !  
  
- Félicitations! cria Hermione pour couvrir le bruit ambiante quand Mr et Mme Weasley vinrent les rejoindre.  
  
- J'ai bien failli verser une larme, dit Ginny qui avait les yeux rouges.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi, confessa Bill en se penchant vers eux, et je crois bien que Charlie aussi...  
  
- Alors tous les deux, vous ne dansez pas ? demanda Fred en s'asseyant à coté d'Hermione et de Ron.  
  
La fête battait son plein et quasiment tous les couples dansaient.  
  
- Ben comme tu le vois non, dit Hermione en regardant Harry et Ginny évoluaient sur la piste avec envie.  
  
- Vous ne pensez qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces deux là ? demanda Georges en les montrant.  
  
- Tu en a mis du temps pour le remarquer, dit Hermione en souriant.  
  
- Allez, allez tout le monde, on danse ! s'écria Mr Weasley en forçant Ron et Hermione à se lever.  
  
Il les prit chacun par un bras et les laissa au milieu de la piste.  
  
- Ben bon, heu.. Puisqu'on est là...  
  
- Oui, ça serait dommage de décevoir tes parents...  
  
Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et commencèrent à se déhanchaient sur l'air rythmé de la musique.  
  
A ce moment là, la chanson prit fin et laissa la place à un slow.  
  
Hermione se sentit rougir quand Ron la prit dans ses bras et ils se mirent à tourner doucement. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et posa sa tête au sommet de son crâne tandis qu'elle posait la sienne contre son torse. Et tandis qu'ils dansaient, elle constata qu'elle était vraiment bien, là, dans ses bras, et qu'elle ne voulait plus que la chanson s'arrête...  
  
Elle aperçut Ginny dans les bras d'Harry qui souriait et Mr et Mme Weasley, tendrement enlacés, qui tournoyaient, parfaitement syncro..  
  
Elle entendit soudain Ron poussait un soupir et resserra son étreinte, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte...  
  
- Tu.. Tu danse plutôt bien, dit Hermione.  
  
- Merci, c'est Bill qui m'a appris.  
  
Hermione eut aussitôt la vision de Ron et Bill, s'enlaçant au rythme de la musique et elle eut du mal à lutter contre le fou rire.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant pour mieux la voir.  
  
- Rien rien, je vous imaginais juste tous les deux en train de danser un slow...  
  
Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils rirent tellement qu'ils durent allez s'asseoir pour se calmer. Le slow s'arrêta et une musique rock se fit entendre.  
  
Harry et Ginny vinrent les rejoindre et les regardèrent d'un œil méfiant.  
  
- Heu... Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, oui, ça va très bien, réussit à répondre Ron, en hoquetant de rire.  
  
Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny et vit qu'elle était toute rouge.  
  
- Et toi, ça va Ginny ?  
  
- Hein ? Heu.. Très bien, t'inquiète, je te raconterai plus tard.  
  
Hermione surprit le regard qu'échangèrent Harry et Ron et fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour leur demandait ce qu'ils mijotaient quand une voix la coupa:  
  
- Mais dites-moi, je vois qu'on s'amuse ici, dit Bill en s'approchant. Eh Ron, tu t'es améliorait en danse !  
  
Et Hermione et Ron rirent de plus belle.  
  
- On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Bill en fonçant les sourcils.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, dit Ron en se tenant les cotes.  
  
- Laisse tomber Bill, ce sont juste deux imbéciles, dit Ginny en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Alors, dis-moi, on a pas trop eu le temps de parler avec les préparatifs du mariage et tout.. Comment ça fait, à Gringott ?  
  
- Ca va ça va, on ne peut pas dire qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de travail... Les voleurs ne sont plus aussi intrépides qu'autrefois !  
  
- Il parait que tu donne des cours à Fleur Delacour, dit Ron d'un ton envieux. Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux qui n'échappa pas à Bill.  
  
- Heu.. Oui, c'est une très bonne élève, répondit-il, rêveur. Elle apprend très vite.  
  
- Et puis elle est tellement jolie, ajouta Ginny avec un clin d'œil.  
  
- Tu savais que c'était une vélane ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ah.. Vraiment ? Ca explique des tas de choses...  
  
- Oui, n'est-ce pas? dit Ron un souriant béatement.  
  
- Pff, vous êtes ridicules tous les trois... marmonna Hermione.  
  
- Ca c'est bien vrai, approuva Ginny. Allez viens Hermione, nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour ces messieurs, on s'en va!  
  
- Bonne idée!  
  
Et toutes deux s'éloignèrent en se retenant de rire tandis qu'elles entendaient :  
  
- Ah les femmes...  
  
Le mariage se passa dans une bonne humeur ambiante, qui touchait tout le monde, même jusqu'au soir. Mr Weasley avait invité beaucoup de personne travaillant avec lui au ministère et donc il y avait pas mal de monde.  
  
La piste de danse était toujours pleine, tellement que pour que les invités s'en aillent, ils durent baisser la musique un peu plus au fur et à mesure, de sorte que les gens comprennent qu'il était l'heure de partir.  
  
Vers 22h, il n'y avait plus personne, mais le plus dur attendait: il fallait tout nettoyer !  
  
Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione, qui ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard, durent tout ranger à la main alors que les autres n'avaient qu'a bouger la main (dans laquelle se tenait leur baguette magique, bien sûr).  
  
Vers minuit, Mme Weasley décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et que le rangement pouvait bien attendre un peu !  
  
Ils montèrent donc tous dormir, se souhaitant entre eux une bonne nuit.  
  
Une fois seules dans leur chambre, Ginny et Hermione purent enfin parler sans risque d'être entendues.  
  
- Alors, comment ça c'est passé avec Harry ? demanda Hermione, curieuse de savoir.  
  
- Oh, plutôt bien, répondit Ginny en rougissant. Disons que maintenant je suis sûre de ne plus être seulement "la petite sœur de Ron", si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
  
– Vous vous êtes embrassés ?  
  
- Non, mais il s'en est fallu de peu ! Georges et Fred sont arrivés au mauvais moment ! expliqua-t-elle en serrant les poings. Si tu veux mon avis, ils devaient nous espionnaient. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis plutôt contente de moi !  
  
Hermione sourit à son amie, en se disant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps seul à Harry.  
  
- Et toi, comment ça s'est passé avec Ron ? demanda Ginny en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.  
  
Hermione enfila sa chemise de nuit en disant:  
  
- Je.. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler..  
  
- Oh je t'en pris ! tout le monde est au courant qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et lui !  
  
- Il.. Il est tard, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se couche tôt..  
  
- Très bien, tu ne veux pas en parler, d'accord, mais tu ne m'échappera pas longtemps !  
  
Hermione se glissa dans son lit, un doute à l'esprit:  
  
"Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre Ron et elle?"  
  
Et maintenant review please !!! Dites-moi au moins si ça vous plaît !!! L'action viendra un peu plus tard... ( 


	3. premier baiser

Chapitre 3 : premier baiser  
  
Le sommeil d'Hermione fut agité cette nuit là, elle eut du mal à s'endormir, trop de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.  
  
Le réveil fut pire encore, puisqu'elle avait un peu bu la veille, et une gueule de bois commença à faire effet (malheureusement). Elle descendit donc au rez de chaussé pour prendre son petit déjeuner, la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione ! s'écria Mme Weasley en la voyant.  
  
Elle paraissait aussi fraîche qu'une rose, et lui souriait chaleureusement.  
  
- B'jour, marmonna Hermione en s'asseyant à la table encore vide. Mais comment faites-vous pour paraître si... Si..  
  
- Si bien réveillée ? D'attaque pour une nouvelle journée merveilleuse ? L'amour, Hermione, c'est le remède à tout. L'amour, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse alors que Mr Weasley descendit l'escalier en courant presque.  
  
- Je suis en retard mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! dit-il en embrassant sa femme. Molly, tu es magnifique ! Bon, je vous laisse, à ce soir !  
  
Et il disparut en transplanant.  
  
- Aahh, l'amour, soupira Mme Weasley. Il n'y a que ça de vrai.  
  
Ca dépend pour qui, pensa Hermione, en beurrant sa tartine. Moi l'amour, je m'en serrai bien passé...  
  
Toute la nuit, elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit, réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé avec Ron, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, et une chose l'avait frappé, une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas renié: ELLE L'AIMAIT.  
  
Oui, elle l'aimait, cette constatation l'avait troublée, mais maintenant tout s'éclairait. Peut-être meme l'aimait-elle dès les premiers jours ? En tout cas, c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il fallait faire avec !  
  
- Eh bien, tu m'as l'air bien pensive, dis-moi ? dit Mme Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
- Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien !  
  
Elle lui sourit et ajouta:  
  
- Je ne supporte pas très bien les lendemains de fêtes...  
  
Mme Weasley hocha la tête et retourna à ses casseroles.  
  
Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre au premier étage, suivit d'affreux jurons. Hermione leva la tête, étonnée, et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.  
  
Ron dévalait l'escalier, poursuivant Coquecigrue qui voletait joyeusement.  
  
- Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! menaça-t-il le hibou en lui montrant le poing. De son autre main, il se frottait le crâne. Espèce de sale petit oiseau stupide ! Viens ici tout de suite!  
  
Ne faisant pas attention à Hermione et à sa mère, il courait après Coq qui avait décidé de faire le tour de la cuisine.  
  
- Tu vas me le payer !  
  
- Ron ! Veux-tu te calmer immédiatement!  
  
Ron s'arrêta tout à coup, se tourna vers sa mère et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
- C'est mieux, et maintenant explique-nous ce qui se passe !  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand ils se posèrent sur Hermione. Ses oreilles devinrent toutes rouges.  
  
- Nous attendons, dit Mme Weasley en croisant les bras.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Coquecigrue s'était perché en haut d'une armoire et hululait joyeusement. Ron lui décocha un regard meurtrier.  
  
- Rien, ce n'est rien, dit-il en se massant le crâne.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas si sure, ça va chauffer pour toi, Ronald Weasley, si tu ne t'explique pas tout de suite ! explosa Mme Weasley.  
  
A ce moment là, Harry descendit l'escalier a toute allure, suivi de Ginny.  
  
- Fais un peu moins de bruit maman, tu vas réveiller les autres ! dit Ginny.  
  
- Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer Harry ? dit Mme Weasley en se tournant vers lui.  
  
- Et bien, heu.. commença Harry en regardant Ron. Il a reçu un colis de Coq et l'oiseau lui a laissé tomber le paquet sur la tête heu.. Voilà...  
  
- Quel était ce colis ? demanda Mme Weasley d'un ton doucereux qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Rogue.  
  
- Heu.. C'était rien, juste un petit truc sans importance..  
  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il était petit vu la bosse qu'il t'a fait !  
  
En effet, Ron avait une énorme bosse sur le front qui continuait d'augmenter de volume.  
  
- Eh bien en fait, c'était..  
  
Tout à coup, il y eut deux grand POP et Fred et Georges apparurent de part et d'autres de leur mère.  
  
- Maman, je t'en prie, ne sois pas trop sévère avec nous.  
  
- Oui, c'était juste pour voir si ça marchait bien, c'est tout !  
  
- Mais de quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ? gronda Mme Weasley.  
  
Fred et Georges, qui se tortillaient, s'arrêtèrent soudain et se tournèrent vers Ron.  
  
- Tu ne lui a rien dit ? demanda Fred.  
  
- Heu.. Non pas encore ...  
  
Georges se donna un grande claque tandis que Mme Weasley mettait ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air furieux.  
  
- J'exige immédiatement des explications ! Si personne me dit rien, j'en prends un au hasard et il regrettera d'être sorti de mon ventre !  
  
- Bon alors, maman ,si personne ne t'as rien dit (Fred jeta un regard furieux à Ron), je pense que tu devrais plutôt t'asseoir...  
  
- Oui, oui, excellente idée ça, assois-toi, tu sera mieux, approuva Georges à grand renforts d'hochements de tête.  
  
- Je ne veux pas m'asseoir ! Je veux des explications ! Et tout de suite !  
  
Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent et Georges ouvrit la bouche.  
  
- Ben voilà maman, en fait, heu.. Tu te rappelle de notre projet... tu sais, pour le magasin de farces et attrape.. Ben, on a eu l'idée de faire ça en réseau pour commencer... Les gens passent des commandes et ils reçoivent tout chez eux... Mais on voulait d'abord tester si les lettres, le courrier, les hiboux et tout marcher correctement, si les colis étaient bien reçu, alors Ron a passé une commande pour voir et... et voilà, il faut qu'on dresse mieux les hiboux finalement...  
  
- Eh ! C'est vous qui voulaient prendre Coq à l'essai, je vous l'ai prêté ! se défendit Ron. Il est idiot cet hiboux! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé. Tu vas me le payer, stupide animal !  
  
- Heu.. Maman ? dit timidement Ginny.  
  
Hermione vit que Mme Weasley était sous le choc. De toute évidence elle ne pensait pas que l'histoire de magasin de leurs fils était sérieuse, jusqu'à maintenant du moins...  
  
- Mais.. Mais... baltibula-t-elle. Maintenant que Dumbledore est revenue, je pensais que vous alliez terminer vos études! Vous n'avez plus qu'une seule année !  
  
Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron et Harry. Ca promettait d'être une grosse scène de ménage...  
  
- Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione, montez dans votre chambre, ordonna Mme Weasley sans quitter les jumeaux des yeux. J'ai quelque chose à régler avec ses deux là...  
  
Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et grimpèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre, pour aller se réfigier dans la chambre de Ron. Ce dernier ferma la porte une fois que tout le monde fut à l'intérieur.  
  
- Ouf, on l'a échappé belle, soupira-t-il.  
  
Les cris de Mme Weasley retentirent alors.  
  
- Une honte... la famille... de vrais cancres... j'avais cru que... quelles idioties.. votre père, fou furieux...  
  
- Aïe ! je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Fred et de Georges...  
  
- Vous le saviez, explosa Hermione qui se retenait depuis qu'ils étaient montés au premier étage. Vous le saviez et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit ! J'aurais pu être au courant !  
  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Je parles de leur histoire de bon de commande, de magasins et que sais-je encore !? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?  
  
- Heu.. On avait un peu l'esprit ailleurs..  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, on pensait à autre chose... dit Harry en hochant la tête, venant à la rescousse de son ami.  
  
- Ah oui vraiment, vous pensiez à autre chose ? Et qui y a-t-il de plus important que cette histoire? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.  
  
Hermione entendit Ron marmonnait un "finalement je crois que je préfère redescendre" et se retourna vers lui.  
  
- Alors, j'attends...  
  
- On pensait à vous deux ! lâcha-t-il enfin.  
  
- Nous deux ? Ginny et moi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
  
Hermione n'y comprenait plus rien.  
  
- A vous deux, oui c'est ça, dit brusquement Harry. A toi et à Ginny, on voulait ps vous le dire mais.. heu.. En fait, on pensait heu..  
  
- Faire une fête !  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron.  
  
- C'est ça oui, on voulait faire une fête, à la maison, et on se demandait si on devait vous le dire ou vous faire la surprise ! Voilà, c'est ça! dit- il, triomphant.  
  
- Une fête ? dit Ginny, méfiante. Alors, qu'on vient juste de sortir d'un mariage?  
  
- Eh bien oui, pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai quoi, on a bien le droit de s'amuser... plaida Harry.  
  
- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ça ? dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne vous moquez pas de nous ?  
  
- N.. Non, pas du tout...dit Harry en se tortillant les mains. Puis il remarqua son geste et les fourra dans ses poches.  
  
- C'est vrai ça ? Vraiment ?  
  
Ginny en rapprocha de Harry, si près que son nez touchait presque celui du jeune homme. Harry semblait se ratatiner sur place. Hermione salua la technique d'intimidation.  
  
- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs tu peux demander à Fred et Georges, ils sont au courant même !  
  
Hermione vit Ron qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant Harry et Ginny. Il ne semblait pas comprendre se qui était en train de se passer...  
  
- Très bien ,je décide de te laisser le bénéfice du doute, tant que je ne leur aurais pas parler, dit Ginny, magnanime.  
  
Hermione se retint de rire tandis que Ginny retournait s'asseoir sur le lit.  
  
Elle vit aussi Harry et Ron échangeaient un regard de soulagement, mais décida de ne rien dire, pour ne pas envenimé les choses. Elle interrogerait Ron plus tard, peut-être même à la manière de Ginny...  
  
Le dîner, ce soir là, ne se passa pas sans tension. Mme Weasley ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furieux à ses deux fils. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Mr Weasley prit la nouvelle beaucoup mieux que sa femme, et essaya même de la calmer, sans trop de réussite cependant...  
  
Personne n'osait parler, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Mme Weasley, et donc ce fut dans une sombre humeur, qu'une fois le dîner terminé, tout le monde alla se coucher.  
  
- Ron, viens ici tout de suite, marmonna Mme Weasley alors que celui-ci montait déjà l'escalier. Il s'avança donc vers sa mère prudemment. Hermione, qui n'avait pas fini son dessert, assistait à la scène.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je veux que tu m'apporte ce colis, et plus vite que ça, dit sa mère.  
  
- Mais maman je..  
  
- Je ne veux rien entendre, dépêche-toi de me l'apporter !  
  
Ce fut donc en traînant les pieds qu'il monta l'escalier. Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard, tenant dans ses bras une grande boite en carton encore fermé.  
  
- J'ai pas eut le temps de l'ouvrir, glissa-t-il à Hermione au passage.  
  
Il la posa sur la table et Hermione remarqua qu'elle remuait...  
  
- Ouvre la, ordonna Mme Weasley d'un ton sec.  
  
Précautionneusement, il donna deux coups avec sa baguette magique sur la boite, qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit de pétards.  
  
Une farandole d'étincelles jaillirent alors du carton et éclairèrent la pièce. Il y avait des loups qui couraient dans les airs, des dragons qui crachaient des flammes vertes, des grenouilles qui sautaient partout etc... Et tout cela, bien sûr, n'était pas vrai. Tout cela était en feu d'artifice.  
  
Une fois le spectacle terminé, Ron se pencha dans la boite et en sortit toutes sortes de bonbons, de fausses baguettes magiques, des crèmes canaris et bien d'autres choses encore... Hermione remarqua même des pralines longues langues.  
  
- Bien bien bien... Alors Ron, il y a tout ce que tu avais commandé ? demanda Mme Weasley d'un ton très doux.  
  
- Heu.. Oui oui, il me semble bien...  
  
- IL TE SEMBLE BIEN ! s'emporta-t-elle. J'aurais cru que tu ne t'abaisserai pas à leur niveau, Ron, tu es préfet quand même !  
  
- Heu...  
  
- Allez monte dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus voir personne ! Toi aussi Hermione s'il te plaît, dit-elle en se tournant vers celle-ci. Peux-tu me laisser ?  
  
- Heu.. Bien sûr, bien sûr !  
  
Et elle suivit Ron qui avait déjà filé dans les escaliers.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés au premier étage et elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Ron la coupa:  
  
- S'il te plaît, pas maintenant, pas toi aussi, j'en ai marre...  
  
- Mais quand même tu aurais pu...  
  
- Arrête, j'ai pas envie de me faire encore renvoyé alors ne dis rien...  
  
- Mais...  
  
Il lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- Hermione, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire, et j'ai pas envie d'avoir encore des reproches. J'ai eut ma dose aujourd'hui. Alors s'il te plaît, j'aurais plutôt besoin de réconfort...  
  
- De réconfort, mais quoi par exemple? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se rapprochait.  
  
- De ça.  
  
Et il l'embrassa. Ce fut un baisé très doux, très tendre, et qui laissa Hermione tremblante. Puis il s'éloigna et la fixa.  
  
- Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie, expliqua-t-il. Tant pis si je t'ai choqué, mais j'en peux plus de faire semblant, Hermione. Je suis fou de toi, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire la dernière fois. Tu ne partage peut-être pas mes sentiment, ajouta-t-il devant son silence, mais au moins je te les ai dit.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.  
  
- Réfléchis à ce que je viens de dire et donne-moi ta réponse demain. Est- ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
  
Et il entra dans sa chambre, la laissant planté au milieu du couloir, complètement ahurie.  
  
Hermione scrutait le plafond, couchée dans son lit, comme si la réponse qu'elle cherchait tant allait s'y afficher. Mais non, rien à faire, il restait vierge. La réponse tant désirée restait invisible. Peut-être était- ce un message ? Peut-être cela valait-il dire qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve toute seule.  
  
Elle aimait Ron, ça, elle en était persuadée, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'il puisse éprouver les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.  
  
"Une petite minute, il n'a jamais dit qu'il t'aimait, se dit-elle. Il a seulement dit qu'il était fou de toi."  
  
Mais même cette constatation ne pouvait calmer le sentiment d'allégresse qui montait en elle. Ron l'avait embrassé ! Il lui avait demandé d'être sa petite amie ! C'était à peine si elle osait rêvé d'un futur commun avec lui, et là..  
  
"Là, pensa-t-elle, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, alors du calme !"  
  
Elle sourit dans le noir. Décidément, l'avenir promettait d'être passionnant... 


	4. relation cachée

Et voici le quatrième chapitre pour vous !!!  
  
Merci beaucoup à butterquifly, Emy, kmikase, billy et menssa et miss pour leur review !!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : relation cachée  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle décida de se lever tôt et, contrairement à ses habitudes, ne réveilla pas Ginny cette fois. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
En bas, Mme Weasley préparait comme à l'accoutumé le repas et Ron mangeait du porridge avidement.  
  
Hermione sentit son ventre se serrait. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le rencontrer si tôt, lui qui d'habitude dormait le plus tard possible.  
  
"Sans doute n'avait-il pas dut lui aussi passer une bonne nuit, se dit- elle."  
  
- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ? demanda Mme Weasley en lui souriant.  
  
- Il y a mieux, répondit-elle en glissant à Ron un regard appuyé.  
  
Celui-ci rougit et baissa très vite la tête pour manger.  
  
- Installe-toi, je vais te faire des œufs, ça te va ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir en face de Ron, plus rouge que lui encore.  
  
- Ca va ? demanda celui-ci, le nez toujours fourré dans son porridge.  
  
- Oui et toi ? répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
- Bien, bien...  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.  
  
- T'as réfléchi à se que je t'ai dit hier ? dit-il brusquement en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
- Oui, j'y est réfléchi et je crois que... ben, que ce serait une bonne idée. Enfin, je veux dire que j'en ai envie, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, toujours aussi rouge. J'ai envie de sortir avec toi.  
  
Ron lui adressa un sourire étincelant et elle soupira de soulagement. Tout c'était bien passé...  
  
- Tu crois qu'il faut le dire à Harry ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Et bien heu.. Je ne sais pas...  
  
Ca lui faisait drôle de parler comme ça avec lui, de parler de leur COUPLE, c'était un sentiment très étrange.  
  
- Je pense qu'il faudrait attendre un peu. Il y a eut pas mal de changements dans sa vie, ces derniers temps, pas la peine de le "déstabiliser" encore. Il s'est à peine remis de la mort de Sirius...  
  
- J'imagine que tu as raison, ce sera notre secret, dit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.  
  
- Quel secret ? demanda Ginny, qui rentrait dans la pièce.  
  
Tout deux rougirent violemment.  
  
- On ne va pas te le dire, sinon ça ne serait plus un secret, répliqua Ron, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, il avait les oreilles d'un rouge vif. D'ailleurs, Ginny aussi avait remarqué.  
  
- Très bien, très bien, gardez le, votre secret, je m'en fiche... dit-elle, boudeuse. Mais je finirais bien par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre...  
  
- Non mais quelle commère, marmonna Ron, tandis que Ginny allait dans la cuisine pour embrasser sa mère.  
  
Hermione sourit tandis que Mme Weasley arrivait avec une assiette rempli d'œufs.  
  
- Tiens, lui dit-elle en posant l'assiette devant elle, et bon appétit !  
  
Elle mangea avec enthousiasme, échangeant au passage des coups d'œil complices avec Ron quand Ginny, qui mangeait avec eux, avait le dos tourné.  
  
La journée passa très vite, tout les locataires du terrier s'abandonnèrent à leur pratique préféré: le quidditch.  
  
Il y eut un grand match l'après-midi, qui opposait Charlie, Georges et Fred à Harry, Ron et Bill.  
  
Charlie était très doué sur un balai, autant que Harry, et se fut une partie vraiment serrée.  
  
Alors qu'ils entamaient leur troisième match, Hermione sortit les observer un peu. Elle était resté tout ce temps dans la maison, à aider Mme Weasley qui préparait un véritable festin pour le départ de ses deux fils. En effet, Charlie et Bill repartaient le lendemain.  
  
Donc, pendant toute la journée, elle n'avait pas put être seule avec Ron ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et elle en était très frustrée. Mais apparemment pas autant que lui. Il envoyait le souaffle avec tant de force qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'envoler jusqu'au jardin des voisins.  
  
- Hé ! Du calme Ron ! lui cria Bill. Tu vas nous perdre le ballon !  
  
celui-ci baissa la tête et aperçut Hermione. Ses oreilles prirent aussitôt une couleur écarlate.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, les joueurs décidèrent de faire une pause et ils atterrirent tous auprès de Hermione.  
  
- Où est Ginny ? demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
- A l'intérieur, je crois qu'elle aide sa mère à la cuisine.  
  
Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le Terrier.  
  
Pendant ce temps, tous les autres étaient eux aussi rentrés pour aller boire un verre. Tous, à part Ron.  
  
- Suis-moi, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.  
  
Il la conduisit derrière la maison, sous un saule pleureur, là où personne ne pouvait les voir...  
  
Hermione allait lui demander pourquoi ils étaient venus ici quand il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle en fut ravie et lui rendit son baisé avec autant de force.  
  
Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, sous cet arbre, à s'embrasser, mais apparemment, cela faisait un bon bout de temps, surtout si l'on en jugeait aux cris des autres qui les cherchaient.  
  
- Ron, lui dit-elle en s'éloignant à regret, ils nous attendent.  
  
- J'en ai eut envie toute la journée, expliqua-t-il en lui embrassant le front. Si tu savais comme c'est frustrant de te voir et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher!  
  
Elle ressentait exactement la même chose mais se contenta de sourire et de s'éloigner un peu plus.  
  
- Allez, vas reprendre ta partie, il faut que je retourne aider ta mère, dit-elle à contre cœur.  
  
- Mais après on ne va pas pouvoir...  
  
- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois.  
  
Il soupira puis repartit à l'avant de la maison, en traînant les pieds toutefois.  
  
Hermione se retint de rire quand elle entendit les autres joueurs le réprimandaient pour son retard. Elle avait envie de crier de joie tellement tout allait bien, tellement tout paraissait splendide.  
  
Elle leva la tête vers la maison et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre cachée derrière les rideaux avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Quelqu'un les avait espionner, Ron et elle ! Quelqu'un était au courant de leur vrai relation ! Mais qui ??  
  
Une semaine passa ainsi, sans que personne ne se doute de la relation qu'entretenaient Ron et Hermione. Ils se retrouvaient en cachette, dès qu'ils avaient un moment et qu'ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls. Hermione n'avait pas parlé à Ron de la silhouette à l'étage, pour ne pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Après tout, peut-être que cette personne n'avait rien vu ? Peut- être que l'arbre les avait suffisamment bien caché ?  
  
Cela faisait maintenant six jours que Charlie et Bill étaient repartis et ils fallait maintenant commençait à s'occuper sérieusement de la rentrée, qui n'était plus que dans une semaine !  
  
Ce fut donc par un beau lundi midi, alors que tout le monde mangeait de bon appétit, que Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione reçurent leurs lettres qui les conviaient pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient toujours préfets, et Hermione se dit qu'ils auraient beaucoup moins de mal à se voir en cachette ainsi. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'il la fixait lui aussi. Apparemment, il avait eut la même idée qu'elle !  
  
- Et bien les enfants, je pense qu'il faudrait aller au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui, non ? Qu'en penses-tu Molly ? demanda Mr Weasley.  
  
Il avait pris quelques jours de congés, l'agitation au ministère à cause du retour de Voldemort étant trop fatiguante.  
  
- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, mieux vaut ne pas trop attendre, sinon il n'y aura plus rien !  
  
- Vous avez vu ça? demanda Harry qui lisait sa liste de fournitures, pour le nouveau cour de défense contre les forces du mal, il nous faut "le livre indispensable pour survivre d'Ursula Craintive". Qu'est-ce que c'est ça, encore ?  
  
- Oh, sûrement un énorme pavé qu'Hermione va lire en deux jours, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.  
  
Hermione lui tira la langue tandis qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil par dessus l'épaule d'Harry.  
  
- Je me demande qui sera le nouveau professeur, cette année ? dit celui-ci. Imaginez que Dumbledore n'en ai pas trouvé et qu'il ai confié le poste à Rogue !  
  
- Ca serait la même chose, fit remarquer Hermione. Il manquerait quand même un professeur de potion.  
  
- En tout cas, il ne pourra pas être pire qu'Ombrage ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
Et tout le monde approuva.  
  
- Pas le temps de traîner devant la boutique de quidditch, les enfants, dit Mr Weasley. On y va !  
  
Ils se trouvaient sur le chemin de traverse depuis à peine quelques minutes et ils s'étaient tous précipiter vers le magasin favori d'Harry.  
  
- Pas mal le nouveau balai, dit Fred en pointant du doigt celui qui était en vitrine.  
  
- Je t'approuve, mon cher frère, fit Georges en hochant la tête.  
  
Les jumeaux avaient tenus à venir avec eux pour leur montrer leur propre magasin, qu'ils étaient en train de rénover.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il bat mon Eclair de Feu? demanda Harry en jetant un regard envieux à la vitrine.  
  
Un magnifique balai de course était exposé: le Nimbus 2004. Il était fait dans un bois très lisse, les branches au bout étaient toutes taillées très aérodiquement et son nom était gravé en lettres d'argent sur son manche impeccablement ciré.  
  
- Ya pas à dire, il est génial ce balai ! s'exclama Ron en soupirant.  
  
- Tu as eut un nouveau balai l'année dernière, n'oublie pas, lui rappela son père. Allez, il faut aller acheter vos fournitures !  
  
Ils se séparèrent donc, puisque Fred et Georges allèrent voir l'état de leur nouveau magasin.  
  
Et voilà !!! N'oubliez pas de reviewer si vous avez aimer !!! Ca fait toujours énormément plaisir et en plus ça ne prend que quelques minutes... ;) 


	5. le magasin

Chapitre 5 : le magasin de Fred et Georges  
  
Ils allèrent à Fleury et Bott achetaient leurs livres (d'occasions pour Ron et Ginny), au magasin de prêt à porter pour sorciers (dsl je me rappelle plus le nom du magasin) car il fallait une nouvelle robe à Ron qui avait encore grandit et un nouveau chapeau à Harry. Ils firent ainsi plusieurs autres magasins, chacun achetant ce dont il avait besoin. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges. Hermione retint un cri de surprise. La façade était splendide ! D'un rouge vif, elle était parsemé de dessins de bonbons qui explosaient, de fausses baguettes magiques, de feux d'artifices et bien d'autres choses encore ! Tout était réuni pour donner envie au client d'acheter quelque chose dans ce magasin qui promettait d'être intéressant ! Un grand panneau était planté devant la boutique, et on pouvait lire dessus : EN RENOVATION OUVERTURE LE 31 OCTOBRE AU SOIR - Le 31 octobre ? dit Ginny. Mais c'est Hallowen, et on va toujours à Pré au lard ce jour-là ! - Si tu veux mon avis, ils doivent avoir prévu quelque chose... affirma Ron d'un air entendu. - Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient un magasin à Pré au lard ? demanda Hermione, confuse. - C'est le cas, il en ont deux ! Tout ça grâce à l'argent qu'Harry leur a donner ! Celui-ci rougit violemment. - Alors, ça serait plus logique d'ouvrir la boutique de Pré au lard le 31 octobre ! Il ferait plus de bénéfices ! - Ils doivent avoir quelque chose dans la tête, fais-moi confiance... - En tout cas, moi, j'aimerai bien rentrer dedans, déclara Mr Weasley. Alors, si vous avez fini de parler... Ils avancèrent donc vers la porte du magasin et l'ouvrirent.  
  
L'obscurité régnait dans la pièce, et ils rentrèrent tous dans la boutique à la suite les uns des autres, en essayant de ne pas se marcher dessus.  
  
- Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont, ces chenapans ? demanda la voix de Mme Weasley.  
  
- Nous sommes là, répondirent Fred et Georges en même temps. Et la lumière se fit.  
  
Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce gigantesque, aux murs aussi rouges que la façade, avec les mêmes décorations, qu'on ne voyait cependant pas beaucoup puisque contre les murs se trouvaient d'immense étagères rempli de toutes sortes d'objets plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Il y avait encore quelques cartons qui traînaient dans les coins. Enfin, Fred et Georges se trouvaient près de la caisse, qui elle-même était au fond de la pièce.  
  
- Bienvenue dans notre noble demeure, dit Fred en s'inclinant.  
  
- Et enchanté de vous recevoir, continua Georges en s'inclinant à son tour.  
  
- C'est fantastique ici, s'extasia Ron en se rapprochant d'une des étagères. Il prit dans sa main un minuscule œil de verre qui se mit à tourner quand il le toucha. Georges se précipita aussitôt.  
  
- Pas touche frérot ! Cette petite merveille nous a demandé beaucoup d'efforts, à Fred et à moi, alors, fais attention !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny qui s'était elle aussi rapproché.  
  
- hé hé ! Notre nouvelle invention ! répondit Fred de sa place (derrière la caisse, pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellerait pas). Crois-tu qu'il faudrait leur montrer ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Georges.  
  
- J'imagine que nous sommes pris au piège, soupira celui-ci, résigné.  
  
Il prit l'œil des mains de Ron et l'amena au centre de la pièce pour que tout le monde le voie.  
  
- Ceci, commença-t-il, s'appelle l'Œil voitou. C'est Fred et moi qui l'avons inventé, et nous en sommes très fier, croyez-moi. Il envoya à son frère un clin d'œil et Hermione vit Mme Weasley qui essayait de cacher son intérêt. - Le principe est très simple. Une fois que vous avez acheté une de ses p e t i t e s choses, vous murmurez le nom de la personne qui profitera de ce magnifique objet dans le trou que vous voyez là. Il montra du doigt un minuscule creux derrière la pupille de l'œil. - l'Œil voitou part aussitôt à la recherche de cette personne (il faut quand même qu'elle ne soit pas trop loin, un kilomètre maximum) et la suit partout, dans n'importe lequel de ses moindre fait et geste (il se détourne quand même quand les gens visés se déshabillent ou ce genre de chose) pendant environ une journée entière (on a essayé de le mettre en veille quand les gens dorment mais pas moyen) puis il explose dans un magnifique concert de pétard. - Et a quoi ça sert ? demanda Ginny, perplexe. - Ca te plairait, toi, d'avoir un œil volant qui te regarde tout le temps ? Qui te suit partout? Qui observe tout ce que tu fais ? - Dit comme ça... - C'est un peu comme une caméra, en fait, dit Harry. - Une quoi ? Kamérra ? demanda Mr Weasley, très intéressé. - Oui, si on veut. Cet été, nous sommes allé chez Lee, qui est né de parents moldus, et il nous en a montré une. Ca nous a donné plein d'idée. Ils sont astucieux ces moldus... - Mais si elle explose à la fin, le contenu est perdue ? dit Hermione, qui ne comprenait toujours pas. - Nous le savons ça, répondit Fred, qui lui aussi s'était approché. On ne veut pas ouvrir une agence d'espionnage, sinon on aurait travaillé pour le département des mystères ! Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que les gens soient horripilés par nos Œils voitou. Ainsi, ils enverront à leur tour des Œils voitou à ceux qui leur en avait envoyé et ça continue comme ça ! - Mais comment ils savent qui est-ce qui leur a envoyé ? - Quand l'œil explose, à la fin, le nom de celui qui a acheté l'Œil voitou s'affiche ! Une idée de Georges... - Merci, merci... (No flash, no flash) - C'est un concept très ingénieux, ma foi... avoua Mr Weasley. Et combien coûtera cette.. cette chose ? - Ho, trois fois rien... Un gallion l'Œil voitou... 


	6. rentrée à poudlard et ancienne connaissa...

Chapitre 6 : Rentrée à Poudlard et ancienne connaissance  
  
L'après-midi se passa très vite. Ils restèrent au moins une heure entière dans le magasin des jumeaux, explorant la boutique et ses nombreux trésors.  
  
Puis ils retournèrent au terrier, l'esprit (et leur bourses) plus léger et le cœur réjoui. Tout le monde paraissait content de ses achats et impressionné du magasin de Fred et de Georges. Même Mme Weasley n'avait rien trouvé à redire ! Les jours passèrent eux aussi à une vitesse fulgurante. Hermione et Ron continuaient de se voir en cachette pour parler de tout et de rien, s'embrasser ou seulement rester ensemble en pouvant se tenir la main. Même si Hermione adorait le Terrier et tout ses habitants, elle n'était pas mécontente de retourner à Poudlard, où elle pourrait voir Ron seul plus souvent. Ils se trouvaient maintenant Voie n°9 ¾, et disaient aurevoir à la famille Weasley. - J'espère que vous nous écrirez plus souvent, gronda Mme Weasley.  
  
Elle serra Ginny dans ses bras et passa à Hermione, qui manqua de souffle pendant l'étreinte. - Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, on t'écrira, promit Ginny. - Vous ferez mieux de vous dépêcher, tous les quatre, sinon vous allez manquer le train, fit remarquer Mr Weasley en montrant le Poudlard Express.  
  
En effet, le train commençait à « démarrer ». - Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Ron en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Hermione. Il faut qu'on aille dans le wagon des préfets, Hermione et moi. - Oui, vous avez raison, allez, dépêchez-vous ! dit Mme Weasley à contre cœur. Ils coururent tous vers le train et grimpèrent à bord. - On va essayer de trouver un wagon libre ! cria Harry par dessus son épaule (Ginny l'entraînait déjà dans les couloirs). - D'accord, on vous rejoins plus tard ! répondit Hermione. Puis elle se tourna vers Ron et vit qu'il souriait d'un air malicieux...  
  
- Alors, Mr Weasley, prêt pour remplir votre devoir ? demanda-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. - Tout à fait, chère madame. Je crois que j'ai vais particulièrement apprécier mon devoir, surtout celui d'être seul avec toi dans le wagon des préfets, après la réunion... - Chut ! gloussa-t-elle. Bon, allons-y.  
  
Ils prirent donc le chemin de l'avant de l'appareil, là où se trouvait la cabine des préfets (je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'elle est à l'avant du véhicule, mais si je me trompe, ben dsl !). La réunion commença peu de temps après leur arrivée, dès que Malefoy leur fit l'honneur de sa compagnie, dont ils se serraient bien passer... Ce fut très long pour Hermione, qui n'écouta qu'à moitié le discours du préfet en chef et les consignes de la préfète en chef. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards à Ron. Enfin, après que les nouveaux mots de passe des salles communes est étaient donnés, la réunion prit fin. Tous les préfets sortirent un à un, parlant entre eux de nouvelles règles, trop sévère ou alors pas assez... Tous, sauf Malefoy qui les observait de ses yeux de fouine.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Hermione avec mépris. Il se contenta de sourire d'un air féroce en les regardant tous les deux puis sortit du wagon. - Complètement débile, celui-là, marmonna Ron (dsl pour les fans de Malefoy ! ! ! ! ! ! !). - On s'en fiche ! Nous sommes enfin seuls maintenant... dit Hermione en se rapprochant de lui.  
  
- Mais c'est que tu as raison, dis-moi... - J'ai toujours raison, répliqua Hermione en souriant. Ron la plaqua contre la vitre de la cabine (avec douceur quand même) et l'embrassa à plaine bouche. Hermione se blottit dans ses bras pour mieux sentir son odeur. C'était devenue comme une drogue ces derniers temps. Ils restèrent là un moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser, puis Ron s'éloigna un peu d'elle. - Je te l'ai jamais dit, Hermione, mais... Heu... dit-il maladroitement. Je t'ai toujours trouvé très jolie, et heu... Surtout ces derniers mois... - Merci, murmura-t-elle doucement. Ron, je t'... Heu.. J'adore être avec toi. Elle avait failli dire qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle avait failli tout gâcher ! Quelle idiote ! Car elle connaissait suffisamment Ron pour savoir comment il aurait réagit ! Il aurait était sans aucun doute effrayé par de tels sentiments et aurait prit la fuite... - Moi aussi, lui répondit-il en souriant. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de cette phrase, tant elle était perdue dans ses pensés. Puis, prise d'une envie soudaine, elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra très fort contre lui, très fort contre son cœur.  
  
- On ferait bien d'y aller, Harry va se demander ce qu'on fait... murmura Ron à contre cœur. Hermione poussa un soupir et l'embrassa une dernière fois. - Prêt à redevenir mon bon copain, Ron ? lui demanda-t-elle, la main sur la poignet de la porte. - Prêt, répondit-il en hochant la tête et en souriant d'un air triste. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec...  
  
- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? En effet, Drago Malefoy se tenait sur le seuil, et les regardait d'un air mauvais. - Ca serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, répondit-il de sa voix traînante. Il me semble que la réunion est finie depuis plus d'un quart d'heure... Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et vit que ses oreilles étaient rouges vifs. Il semblait se retenir de sauter sur Malefoy.  
  
- Ca te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il. - Tiens, tiens, Weasley... Alors, tes parents ont finalement réussi à te payer une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'imagine qu'ils ont du au moins vendre leur maison pour ça. Hermione dut retenir Ron par la taille tandis que celui-ci bondissait vers Malefoy. - Et toi, Malefoy, j'imagine que ton père doit beaucoup te manquer, maintenant qu'il est enfermé à Azkaban... lança Hermione. Allez viens Ron, on s'en va. Ne prête pas attention à ce genre de personne, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ils sortirent du wagon, laissant Drago Malefoy seul. - Ah, celui-là, si je pouvais me retrouver seul avec lui en dehors de Poudlard, il ferait moins le malin, crois-moi, marmonna Ron à voix basse. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne le vire pas de l'école ! Mais Hermione pensait à autre chose, quelque chose qui pouvait vite se changer en catastrophe... - Tu crois qu'il nous a vu ? murmura-t-elle en pensant devant un groupe de 3ème année. Tu crois qu'il sait, pour nous ? - J'espère bien que non, parce que sinon, on peut dire adieu à notre secret... - Quel secret ? demanda une voix derrière eux.  
  
Ron et Hermione sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps. - Quel secret ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. - Heu... Mais de quoi tu parle Harry ? dit Ron, mal à l'aise. - C'est quoi ce secret ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
- Allons, Harry, on a pas de secret pour toi, tu le sais quand même... - C'est un secret qui lie les préfets, on est désolés Harry mais on ne peut rien te dire, vraiment... dit précipitamment Hermione, avant que Ron n'ouvre encore la bouche. Elle lui jeta un regard éloquent et il s'épressa d'acquiescer. - Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? questionna-t-il. Pour changer de sujet de conversation.  
  
- Je vous cherchez ! Il y a bien un quart d'heure que j'ai vu passer les autres préfets ! Où étiez-vous ? - On a dut aller régler un problème dans un wagon, heu... Un élève de 2ème année qui faisait exploser des pétards... Enfin, tu vois quoi... dit Hermione. Et où est Ginny ? - Oh... Dean est allé lui dire bonjour... lança-t-il d'un ton dégoûté. - Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ? - Ils ne le sont plus, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Dean n'a pas encore avalé leur rupture. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un sourire complice. Ginny avait toujours sut comment s'y prendre avec les garçons...  
  
Ils rejoignirent donc Ginny dans le wagon, qui était à nouveau seule. Elle leur expliqua que Dean était simplement venu lui parler en AMI (elle insista bien sur ce mot à l'intention d'Harry) et celui-ci sembla se détendre un peu. Hermione soupçonnait qu'il se passait quelque chose et se promit de questionner Ginny dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Le voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. Nombre de leurs camarades vinrent les saluer et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils ne virent plus Malefoy pendant le trajet. Une fois arrivés dans le parc de Poudlard, ils prirent les diligences tirés par les Sombrals (que Harry était le seul des quatre à voir) et entrèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrée du château. - Aaahhh, ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi, soupira Harry en enlevant sa cape. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à leur place favorites. Hermione se tourna vers la table des professeurs et vit que Dumbledore était toujours là, assis au milieu, entre le professeur Mac Gonagall et le professeur...  
  
- Lupin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est revenu ! Tout le monde se tourna vers la table de professeur et ils purent constater qu'elle avait raison. Rémus Lupin se tenait à la droite de Dumbledore, et parlait avec lui. Il avait toujours cet air malade et fatigué, mais il avait toutefois une nouvelle robe de sorcier, qui changeait de ses habits miteux. - Comment cela se fait-il ? demanda Harry, abasourdi. Il semblait vraiment très heureux de le revoir, et Hermione le comprenait très bien, compte tenu de la mort de Sirius, Rémus Lupin devait lui aussi avoir beaucoup souffert de cette tragédie.  
  
- Je suis sûr que c'est à cause du retour de Vous-savez-qui, dit Ginny. Maintenant, avec tout ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers, les gens sont plus aptes à suivre un loup-garou qui les protégeraient. Tout le monde acquiesça. La grande salle se remplit peu à peu, à mesure que le plafond magique, qui représentait l'état du ciel dehors, devenait de plus en plus sombre. Enfin, quand une ne manqua plus personne, la répartition des premières années put commençait. Comme de coutume, Mac Gonagall appela les élèves tremblants dans l'ordre alphabétique tandis que le choixpeaux leur donner le nom de leur nouvelle maison. Quand la dernière élève fut passé (Wizbikker : Serdaigle !) , Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours.  
  
J'ESPERE QUE CA VOUS AS PLU  
  
SI C'EST LE CAS REVIEWER SVP CA FAIT TOUJOURS ENORMEMENT PLAISIR ET EN PLUS CA M4ENCOURAGE POUR LA SUITE !!!!!!!!! GROS BISOUS Elea013 


	7. reprise des cours

Un grand merci à m4r13 pour ta review et pour ta pub !!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 : reprise des cours  
  
- Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année, commença-t-il, qui j'espère, ce passera mieux que la dernière (il jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil à Harry). Mais je ne vais pas vous endormir avec mes serments, je vois bien que vous mourrez tous de faim, alors, à table !  
  
Il frappa dans ses mains une fois et des tonnes de nourritures apparurent sur les quatre tables. Ce geste fut applaudit par quasiment tous les élèves et ils commencèrent à manger.  
  
- Che me demande pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas préchenter Lupin, dit Ron, la bouche déjà pleine.  
  
- Il doit attendre la fin du banquet sans doute, répondit Hermione en envoyant à Ron un regard de reproche alors qu'il se resservait des patates. Si tu continue comme ça, lui dit-elle, tu vas devenir énorme.  
  
- Mais non, tu chais bien que che peux manger che que je veux...  
  
Le banquet fut vite terminé, les élèves ayant manger très vite, et Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois.  
  
- Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, je tiens à vous présenter (ou vous représenter, pour les plus anciens) votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, Mr Lupin, qui a très gentiment accepté de reprendre son poste.  
  
Un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans la grande salle. Tout le monde acclamait Lupin.  
  
- Regardez Rogue, glissa Harry.  
  
Hermione se tourna et vers lui et vit qu'il était plus renfrogné que jamais.  
  
- Il doit être furieux qu'on ne lui ait pas encore donné le poste, se réjouit Ron.  
  
Dumbledore leva les mains pour demander le silence et tout le monde se tut (du verbe taire, pour ceux qui serraient nul en français lol).  
  
- Je voulais aussi vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits est dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Et, compte tenu des circonstances actuelles, quiconque pénétrera dans la forêt interdite sera renvoyé de Poudlard.  
  
Un murmure de protestation se fit entendre mais Dumbledore le fit taire.  
  
- Je sais, ce sont des mesures extrêmes, mais la sécurité doit être renforcée et la forêt interdite est tout sauf un lieu sûr. Bien, nous sommes tous d'accord, alors, tout le monde au lit !  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione retrouva Ron et Harry dans la grande salle, au petit déjeuner.  
  
- On a quoi, comme premier cour ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à leur table.  
  
- Soins aux créatures magiques, au moins, ça nous réveillera un peu... répondit Ron en baillant.  
  
- Au fait Hermione, pendant que toi et Ron conduisait les nouveaux élèves hier soir (les oreilles de Ron devinrent soudainement écarlates), Ginny m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle te voie, dit Harry.  
  
- Merci du message, Harry.  
  
« Pourquoi Ginny veut-elle me voir ? se demanda Hermione.  
  
Quand la cloche sonna, Ron, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers le parc tout en parlant entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid, ils virent que les serpentards attendaient eux aussi. - Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! On a encore cour commun avec eux ! se lamenta Ron.  
  
- Qui dit les serpentards dit Malefoy, murmura Hermione à Ron alors qu'Harry saluait Neville. Espérons qu'il tienne sa langue...  
  
Mais à peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Drago Malefoy se dirigeait vers eux, accompagné de ses deux gorilles, Crabble et Goyle.  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore garde ce géant comme professeur, dit- il d'une voix forte pour qu'ils l'entendent. A cause de ce gros balourd, il va y avoir des accidents...  
  
Hermione vit Harry serrait les poings, d'une telle force que ses phalanges devinrent blanches.  
  
- Laisse tomber, lui dit-elle. Ignore-le, ça vaut mieux...  
  
- Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne restera pas longtemps professeur, continua Malefoy en passant devant eux. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il retourne auprès des gens de son espèce dans les mon..  
  
- Par ici les 6ème années ! cria Hagrid en sortant de sa cabane, une boite son le bras. Suivez-moi !  
  
Et il disparut derrière sa cabane.  
  
Les griffondors et les serpentards allèrent donc à l'arrière de la cabane d'Hagrid, et découvrirent qu'une grosse table était posé de sorte que tout le monde puisse voir ce qu'il y avait dessus (la boite dans ce cas là).  
  
- Tout le monde est là ? Tout le monde me voit ? Bien ! Je suis très heureux de vous revoir, dit Hagrid en souriant à ses élèves, et je suis persuadé que pendant cette nouvelle année, vous allez découvrir plein de choses ! Bon, hum, nous allons commencer le cours... J'ai dans cette boite un Bundimun. Qui sait ce que c'est ?  
  
Hermione leva aussitôt la main et Hagrid l'interrogea.  
  
- Le Bundimun est une créature magique qui laisse échapper une sécrétion qui pourrit tout ce qu'il touche. Ils se trouve généralement dans les maisons de sorciers, qu'il infeste, dit-elle à toute vitesse. Certaines sécrétions diluées de Bundimuns entrent même dans la composition de détergents magiques (note de l'auteur : je n'ai rien inventé, c'est dans les animaux fantastiques, vous savez, le petit livre que JK Rowling a écrit).  
  
- C'est excellent Hermione, je ne l'aurais pas mieux dis moi-même ! Dix points pour Griffondor !  
  
Hermione sourit, elle avait déjà fait gagner dix points en dix minutes !  
  
- Bien, maintenant vous allez voir à quoi ressemble un Bundimun... J'en ai capturé un pendant les vacances dans le château..  
  
Et il souleva le couvercle de la boite.  
  
Les élèves s'approchèrent pour mieux voir, et certains poussèrent des cris de surprise.  
  
Le Bundimun ressemblait à un amas de moisissures verdâtres doté d'une paire d'yeux. Puis, il bougea un peu et Hermione put apercevoir de nombreuses p e t i t e s pattes grêles.  
  
- Plutôt dégoûtant, je vous l'accorde, déclara Hagrid en se rapprochant de la créature. Il est inoffensif, mais prenez garde à ses sécrétions d'acide, qui pourrait vous dissoudre la main. Tout le monde a ses gants de dragon ?  
  
Ils passèrent le cours à prendre des notes sur le Bundimun et à essayer de recueillir un peu de ses sécrétions. La cloche sonna et tous se précipitèrent vers le château, surtout Ron et Hermione, prétextant avoir tes faim, qui n'avaient pas envie de rencontrer encore Malefoy... L'après-midi ils eurent cours d'enchantement et le professeur Flitwitch leur fit un long discours sur l'importance de leur 6ème année, avant de commencer son cour. Enfin, ils terminèrent par un cour d'astrologie avec le professeur Sinistra. A la fin de la journée, ils avaient déjà deux devoirs à faire, ils protestaient justement contre ses abus de travail, dans la salle commune des griffondors.  
  
- S'ils nous donnent autant de travail que l'année dernière, je crois bien que je ne tiendrai pas le coup, soupira Harry, découragé.  
  
- Quand est-ce qu'on a cours avec Lupin ? demanda Ron, plein d'espoir.  
  
- Pas avant jeudi, lui répondit Hermione en consultant son emploi du temps.  
  
Ron et Harry reprirent de plus belles leurs exclamations, mais Hermione ne les écoutait plus. Ginny, qui était devant le dortoir des filles, lui faisait signe de monter avec elle.  
  
- Il faut que j'aille prendre quelque chose dans ma chambre, dit-elle en se levant du fauteuil où elle était, je reviens... Elle monta les marches à toute vitesse et entra dans la chambre de Ginny, qu'elle partageait avec quatre filles de sa classe. Elle la trouva assise sur son lit, qui l'attendait. le dortoir était désert.  
  
- Qui y a-t-il ? demanda Hermione, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Ginny leva la tête et Hermione vit qu'elle hésitait à parler.  
  
- Hermione, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise, quelque chose que je sais mais que je n'ai pas osé t'avouer... murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
  
- Quoi ? Dis-le moi, Ginny, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne trahirai pas ton secret...  
  
Ginny sauta tout à coup du lit et bondit sur ses pieds en la montrant du doigt.  
  
- Je sais que tu sors avec Ron, dit-elle dans un grand sourire.  
  
Hermione resta bouche bée tandis que Ginny éclatait de rire.  
  
- Je vous ai vus vous embrasser derrière la maison, pendant les vacances un jour, expliqua-t-elle. Mais comme un arbre vous cachait, j'en étais pas sûre... Et puis dans le train, je passai devant le wagon des préfets et je vous ai entendus parler... Je ne voulez pas vous épiez, je te le jure ! Mais Malefoy est arrivé, et il m'a demandé ce que je faisait, alors je lui ai dit de s'occuper de ses oignons et je suis partie. C'est comme ça que j'ai su. Tu aurais pu me le dire, quand même ! termina-t-elle en s'indignant.  
  
Hermione la fixai, et peu à peu dans sa tête tout ce mit en place...  
  
- C'est toi qui nous espionnait de la fenêtre du premier étage ! s'exclama- t-elle.  
  
- Heu oui, mais là aussi c'était une coïncidence, se justifia-t-elle. J'étais monté cherché mon balai car Harry m'avait proposé de jouer, et... Enfin, je vous ai vus... Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je te l'ai dit moi, quand je sortais avec Michael et avec Dean !  
  
- Ron et moi voulions que ça reste un secret, et on le veut toujours d'ailleurs ! répondit Hermione. On ne veut pas que cela se sache, pour ne pas blesser Harry...  
  
- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?  
  
- Tu sais, avec tous les changements qu'il la eut ces derniers temps, pas besoin de le blesser encore plus...  
  
- Le blesser ?  
  
- Mais oui, il se sentirait à l'écart ! Plus qu'il ne l'ait déjà ! On ne veut pas lui faire subir ça.  
  
- Allons, Hermione, c'est un grand garçon ! Et puis, il n'est pas si seul que ça, je suis là, moi...  
  
- Tu veux dire que vous êtes.. ?  
  
- Non pas encore, soupira Ginny. Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.  
  
Elle lui sourit et Hermione se sentit tout à coup soulagée de pouvoir parlé à quelqu'un de sa relation avec Ron.  
  
- Bon, je propose qu'on redescende, sinon ils vont se demander où nous sommes passés, dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
- Attends ! cria Hermione. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien aux autres. J'en parlerai avec Ron à propos d'Harry, mais pendant ce temps, ne dis rien. Personne ne doit être au courant pour nous deux.  
  
- D'accord, d'accord, comme vous voulez, mais il faudra bien l'avouer un jour.  
  
Puis elle ouvrit la porte et Hermione l'entendit descendre l'escalier.  
  
« Elle n'a peut-être pas tort, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant elle aussi vers la sortie. J'en ai assez de me cacher... »  
  
  
  
Maintenant c'est à vous, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;) 


	8. De l'eau dans le gaz

Un grand grand merci à billy et menssa, m4r13, missannie et miss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 8: De l'eau dans le gaz  
  
La soirée se passa sans ennuis, chacun faisait ses devoirs ou jouant aux échecs (dans le cas d'Harry et Ron) puis, vers 21h00, Hermione et Ron durent allés faire leur tournée de préfets, ce qui leur laissa le temps pour avoir un petit tête à tête dans les couloirs.  
  
Ron l'emmena dans un couloir sombre et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle lui rendit son baisé, mais pas avec la même intensité, et Ron s'en rendit compte.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
  
- Ginny est au courant pour nous, lâcha-t-elle, ne pouvant plus se retenir.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais comment ?  
  
- Elle nous a vu nous embrasser, derrière chez toi, un après-midi, et elle a entendu notre conversation dans le wagon des préfets, dans le Poudlard Express, déclara-t-elle.  
  
Ron devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
  
- Elle sait.. Ma sœur.. Mais.. Mais c'est une catastrophe ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
- N'exagère quand même pas, et puis, elle a promis de garder le secret. Elle trouve même qu'on devrait le dire à Harry. Elle dit que c'est un grand garçon et qu'il s'en sortira très bien.  
  
- Et tu es de son avis ! explosa Ron. Tu es d'accord avec elle !  
  
- Oui et alors ? Je pense qu'elle n'a pas tort, et j'en ai assez d'être obliger de me cacher pour te voir Ron.  
  
- Mais Hermione, enfin, je croyais que ça devait rester secret. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord là dessus !  
  
- Et bien moi j'ai changé d'avis ! Ou alors, dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis ta petite amie, que tu as trop honte d'être avec la première de la classe, la sang de bourbe ! s'emporta-t-elle.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais je ne veux pas que..  
  
- Laisse tomber Ron.. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça..  
  
Elle tourna les talons et courut jusqu'au dortoir des filles, où elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et commença à pleurer.  
  
Le lendemain, Ron et elle ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Quand on leur demandait la raison de leur dispute, l'un et l'autre ne voulait pas répondre et se renfrognait encore plus. Hermione souffrait le matir, en voyant Ron qui ne lui parlait plus, et qui ne voulait même plus lui adresser un regard. Elle regrettait se qu'elle avait dit sur le coup de la colère, le soir précédent, mais ne pouvait pas en parler avec lui, puisqu'il ne voulait rien entendre.  
  
La journée fut très pénible pour elle, qui essayait de se concentrer sur ses cours, mais qui n'y arrivait pas car Ron n'était jamais loin.  
  
Le soir, elle n'alla pas manger, elle était trop déprimée, et resta dans un coin éloigné de la salle commune, à lire ses livres. Quand Ron entra, suivit d'Harry et de Neville, elle se cacha derrière son bouquin et l'observa, le cœur en miettes. Il parlait avec ses deux amis, et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle soupira et reprit la lecture de son livre, qui n'était pas aussi passionnant que ça...  
  
Elle entendit alors quelqu'un s'asseoir dans le fauteuil juste en face du sien et releva la tête.  
  
Harry la regardait et essayait de déchiffrer son visage.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
- Oui, oui, dit-elle, mais elle sentait déjà ses yeux la brûler. Ca va.  
  
- Pourquoi tu n'ai pas venue manger, ce soir ?  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui détourna aussitôt la tête.  
  
- Je n'ai pas très faim... Et c'était la vérité, elle se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.  
  
- Ecoute Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et Ron, mais je sais juste que ça vous rend malheureux de ne plus vous parler, alors, même si vous vous êtes disputés, essayer de vous réconcilier, d'accord ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant parler de peur de dire une bêtise.  
  
- J'espère que ça va s'arranger, parce que ce n'est pas très pratique de vous parler séparément.  
  
Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et Harry partit retrouver Ron.  
  
Hermione décida d'aller se coucher tôt ce soir là, et elle allait montait les marches quand quelqu'un l'appela.  
  
- Hermione ! Attends moi !  
  
C'était Ginny qui arrivait en courant.  
  
- Oh Hermione, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut me mêler de votre histoire, pardonne-moi.  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle...  
  
- Enfin, c'est à cause de moi si Ron et toi ne vous parlez plus ! Heu.. N'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Peut-être...  
  
Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer mais les larmes coulaient quand même.  
  
- Allons, je le sais, Ron n'a pas arrêté de me jeter des regards assassins toute la journée ! Si je peux faire quelque chose pour me rattraper..  
  
- Je ne pense pas, non, mais merci quand même.  
  
Elle croisa le regard de Ginny et celle-ci la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que Ron va se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans toi.  
  
- Tu ne va pas un peu trop loin, là ? demanda-t-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.  
  
- Fais-moi confiance, je connais mon frère.  
  
Le lendemain, mercredi, les cours passèrent plutôt vite. Ils commencèrent avec celui de métamorphose, continuèrent avec celui de botanique, mangèrent, puis Hermione alla à son cour préféré, l'arithmancie, tandis que Ron et Harry allaient à celui de divination.  
  
Le soir arriva donc bien vite. Hermione venait à peine de rentrer dans la salle commune quand Ron se dirigea vers elle. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle le regardait s'avancer vers elle.  
  
- Réunion des préfets prévue ce soir à 20h30, lui dit-il.  
  
- Ah.. Heu.. D'accord merci, répondit-elle, confuse.  
  
- Rendez-vous ici à 20h15, on ira avec Justin et Anna (note de l'auteur : j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé de prénoms pour les préfets de poufsouffle !).  
  
Puis il tourna les talons et partit dans le dortoirs des garçons.  
  
A 20h10, Hermione attendait dans la salle commune, plus angoissée que jamais. Son ventre ne cessait de se tordre et son cœur battait à toute allure.  
  
« Calme-toi, pensa-t-elle. Tu vas juste à une réunion de préfets, ce n'est pas comme si Ron t'avais donné un rendez-vous, c'est juste parce qu'il y était obligé. »  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se sentit mieux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Ron lui reparle de nouveau. Elle savait très bien qu'ils ne se remettraient peut-être plus jamais ensemble (et cela lui avait fait très mal de se l'avouer) mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié, puisque c'était tout ce qui lui restait.  
  
Ron apparut soudain du dortoir des préfets et elle vit qu'il la cherchait des yeux. Quand son regard croisa le sien, elle put constater qu'il avait les oreilles rouges.  
  
- Allons-y, marmonna-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et le suivit en dehors de la salle commune.  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune des poufsouffles, où Justin et Anna les attendaient. Ils se saluèrent tous et enfin se dirigèrent vers la classe d'enchantement, là où avait lieu toutes les réunions de préfets. Prenant place parmis les autres, Hermione s'assit à une table devant alors que Ron allait au fond de la classe. Les préfets en chefs apparurent, et la réunion put commencer.  
  
Celle-ci dura presque une heure, les préfets en chefs répartissants les taches. Puis ils purent enfin sortir. En passant devant Ron, elle vit que celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Justin, et donc préféra partir sans l'attendre. Elle marchait d'un pas vif, pressée de retourner dans la salle commune des griffondors, quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle.  
  
- Alors, Granger, où est passé ton petit ami ? lui demanda Malefoy en se voix traînante. Il ne t'aurait pas laissé tomber, quand même ?  
  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en s'accélérant l'allure.  
  
Mais il n'était pas décidé à la lâcher et la suivait.  
  
- Tu veux un mouchoir, Granger, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.  
  
Hermione releva la tête d'un air digne et continua son chemin, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à Malefoy.  
  
- Il paraît que Weasley et toi, vous vous êtes séparés ? Tu aurais du t'en douter, non ? Comment a-t-il pu sortir avec une sang de bourbe comme toi ?  
  
Hermione allait lui envoyer une réplique cinglante quand quelqu'un parla à sa place.  
  
- Et toi, Malefoy, je me demande bien comment tu fais pour embrasser ta Parkinson... Même en fermant les yeux, ça ne suffit pas pour oublier son physique.  
  
Ron arrivait à grands pas, le regard menaçant. Drago Malefoy lui sourit d'un air mauvais.  
  
- Mais qui voilà ? Weasley qui arrive ! Dis-moi, tu ose encore sortir avec ce que tu as sur le dos ? lui demanda-t-il en montrant de la main la robe de Ron.  
  
- Et toi, tu ose sortir sans tes deux gardes du corps ? Fais attention, Malefoy, qu'il ne t'arrive pas tes ennuis...  
  
Malefoy lui jeta un regard assassin et tourna les talons. Hermione était vraiment surprise. Ron l'avait défendue, alors qu'il ne lui parlait plus ! Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.  
  
- Heu... Merci, dit-elle doucement.  
  
- Je t'en prie, dit-il en hochant la tête.  
  
Elle lui adressa un sourire et reprit sa route. Mais Ron la rattrapa et régla son pas sur le sien.  
  
- Ecoute Hermione, il faut qu'on parle... Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai fait croire que j'avais honte de sortir avec toi, je ne voulais pas du tout te donner cette impression, c'est juste que...  
  
- Et moi je m'excuse de mettre emporter comme ça, je n'aurai pas du, j'aurai du essayer de m'expliquer mieux, de t'écouter avant de te crier dessus, je suis désolée...  
  
Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Ron ouvrit les bras et Hermione alla s'y blottir.  
  
Si ça vous a plut reviewer please !!!! Ce ne prends que deux minutes et moi ça me fait extrêmement plaisir  
  
pour un nouveau chapitre  
  
Elea013 


	9. je t'aime

Avant de commencer l'histoire je voulais juste vous préciser que le point de vue va changer au cour du chapitre A partir de ce moment ça sera Harry le point phare de l'histoire, et il y aura donc plus d'action et surtout de mystère. Mais rassurez-vous, je garde toujours les couples et ils reviendront souvent Sur ce, je vous dit bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 9: Je t'aime  
  
Elle sautait presque de joie en revenant dans la salle commune. Elle était à nouveau avec lui ! Elle était tellement contente qu'elle faillit oublier de lâcher la main de Ron. Alors qu'elle allait le faire, Ron pressa la sienne et refusa de la lâcher.  
  
- Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es avec moi, lui expliqua-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour que personne ne les entende.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise.  
  
- Mais je croyais que...  
  
- Tu avais raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs, et ça commence à être agaçant ! Harry est un grand garçon, et d'ailleurs je pense qu'il se doute déjà de quelque chose...  
  
- Mais les autres vont nous faire des réflexions et...  
  
- Je me fous complètement des autres, murmura-t-il en la regardant intensément.  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir, spontanément, et à la seconde où elle avait prononcé ses deux mots, elle ne les regretta pas.  
  
Ron sursauta et l'emmena à l'écart de l'agitation de la salle commune.  
  
- Hermione ! Wahou ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je...  
  
- Tu n'ai pas obligé de dire quelque chose, le coupa-t-elle. Ca ne fait rien si tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Je comprend très bien, ce n'est pas grave, et puis...  
  
- Hermione ! Du calme ! s'exclama-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien comprise...  
  
Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit doucement pivoter vers lui.  
  
- Je t'aime, Hermione, lui dit-il.  
  
Elle mit en certain temps à comprendre ses paroles, puis lui adressa son plus resplendissant sourire.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione était d'une bonne humeur en se levant, et même la perspective de commencer la journée avec un cour de potion ne pouvait entamer son humeur.  
  
Quand elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle ne trouva qu'Harry, assit dans un fauteuil, qui fixait le feu de la cheminé, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle alla donc s'asseoir dans un autre fauteuil en face de lui.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Celui-ci fit un bond et se tourna vers elle.  
  
- Salut Hermione.  
  
- Je te dérange ?  
  
- Non, non, je réfléchissais à un truc... répondit-il en tournant son regard vers les flammes.  
  
- Ecoute Harry, Heu.. Ben voilà, je voulais te dire, enfin.. Comme tu as du le remarquer.. Heu..  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots.  
  
- Je sais Hermione, Ron et toi, vous êtes ensemble, dit-il, lui épargnant cette peine.  
  
- Tu.. Tu es au courant ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.  
  
- Oui, Ron m'a tout dit hier, et c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à aller te voir... Tu le connais, il aurait eu trop peur sinon.  
  
Harry lui sourit et Hermione fut soulagée qu'il le prenne si bien  
  
- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? questionna-t-elle quand même.  
  
- Pas du tout ! s'écria-t-il. Tant que vous ne vous embrassez pas devant moi à tout bout de champs...  
  
- Je pense qu'on pourra se retenir, dit Hermione.  
  
Harry et elle échangèrent un sourire complice.  
  
- Que tout le monde sorte son matériel, et plus vite que ça ! hurla le professeur Rogue en entrant dans sa classe. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, cette année ! Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre et vous n'avez pas le niveau des sixièmes années à mon goût (en disant cela il s'était tourné vers les griffondors) pour beaucoup d'entre vous.  
  
Il fit un geste avec sa baguette magique et des ingrédients s'affichèrent au tableau.  
  
- Voilà tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour faire une potion d'allégresse. A la fin du cour, vous testerez sur vous même votre propre potion et nous verrons bien si ça marche.. Si vous éclatez de rire, c'est que la potion fonctionne bien, mais si vous avez mal préparez votre potion, je ne me tiens pas garant de se qui pourrait vous arriver...  
  
Hermione vit Malefoy dirent quelque chose à Crabble et Goyle, qui éclatèrent de rire, et tout trois se tournèrent vers Neville. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner le sens de ses paroles... Pendant tout le cour, Hermione se concentra pour bien fabriquer sa potion, et aida aussi Harry et Ron, qui étaient à sa table. A la fin, tout le monde but sa potion et ce fut le vacarme complet. Certains éclataient de rire et se pliaient en deux tellement ils rigolaient, d'autres par contre se mettaient à pleurnicher ou carrément à avoir une crise de nerf. Rogue passa devant Hermione (qui était écroulé de rire) à toute vitesse pour se précipiter vers Neville qui avait l'air très en colère et elle l'entendit marmonner un : « je déteste cette potion », malgré son fou rire.  
  
Neville, quand à lui, essayait de soulever son chaudron pour le jeter sur Rogue quand la cloche sonna. Avant de laisser les élèves sortir, il leur fit boire à tous une potion bleue claire et leur redonna tout de suite leur état normal. Hermione cessa aussitôt de rire tandis que Neville se calma.  
  
- Allez, redites-moi le encore une fois, supplia Ron.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient leur déjeuner, dans la grande salle, et discutaient avec animation.  
  
- Non, ça suffit comme ça, maintenant, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel (magique, dans le cas de la grande salle).  
  
- Allez, s'il vous plaît !  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard menaçant et Harry sourit. Il faisait un couple très original, tous les deux ! Ca n'avait pas était une grande surprise pour Harry quand Ron lui avait tout avoué. Il se doutait bien des sentiments de Ron depuis longtemps mais ne pensait pas que celui-ci se déclarerait tout seul ! Finalement, tout arrivait dans la vie.  
  
- Harry, je t'en prie, redis-lui encore une fois, qu'on en finisse... dit Hermione, prenant un air contrarié.  
  
- Ron, tu es toujours gardien de Griffondor, répéta celui-ci pour la dixième fois au moins de la journée. Et pour la dixième fois aussi, Ron sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
Depuis que Harry lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle (c'est à dire juste après le cour de potion), Ron sautait de joie. En effet, Harry avait était désigné capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor, puisque Angelina avait fini ses études, et il avait gardé Ron gardien. Par contre, il devait trouvé d'autres poursuiveurs, puisque les précédentes avaient elles aussi fini leurs études.  
  
- Merci, ça fait du bien de l'entendre, dit Ron.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête en marmonnant et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Et les autres postes alors ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu as choisi de nouveaux poursuiveurs ?  
  
- Pas encore, il faudrait faire passer des tests, comme l'année dernière. Mais j'ai quand même une idée sur une poursuiveuse, ajouta-t-il en suivant du regard Ginny qui sortait de la salle.  
  
- Ginny ? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ron et Hermione, qui avait suivi son regard.  
  
- C'était une très bonne attrapeuse, et elle sait voler sur un balai, expliqua-t-il. De plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait jouer comme poursuiveuse, la question est réglée, non ?  
  
- Tu lui en a parlais ?  
  
- Non pas encore, mais je compte bien le faire ce soir...  
  
Harry se sentait gêné en la présence de Ginny. Quand il était avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé (ou plutôt avait failli se passer) le soir du mariage de Mr et Mme Weasley...  
  
Et maintenant, n'oubliez pas de reviewer svp !!!! 


	10. Explications avec Lupin

Merci à tous le monde pour vos reviews Ça me fait très plaisir  
  
Et maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 10  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Elea013  
  
Chapitre 10 : Explications avec Lupin  
  
Harry se rappelait très bien cette soirée mémorable. Lui et Ginny étaient restés ensemble pendant toute la fête, dansant, riant et parlant comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait jusqu'à alors.  
  
Et puis, à un moment Ginny avait entraîné Harry hors de la maison. Elle lui avait pris la main, lui avait fait un sourire des plus mystérieux et l'avait conduit dans le jardin.  
  
- Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, avait-elle chuchoté, en regardant le bas de sa robe.  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
- Et bien voilà, heu.. Tu sais, des la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite sut que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial, mais j'étais trop timide, et pas assez sure de moi pour t'avouer mes sentiments. Et puis, un jour, j'ai pris conscience que tu ne t'intéresserai sans doute jamais à moi, lui avait-elle dit dans un sourire triste. Alors, j'ai préférai laisser tomber.  
  
Harry l'avait regardé et il avait subitement compris tout le mal qu'avait du ressentir la jeune fille, en voyant qu'il ne lui portait que peu d'intérêt. Il avait voulu parler mais elle l'en avait empêché.  
  
- Non, je t'en prie, ne dis rien, laisse-moi finir où je n'y arriverai pas, avait-elle protesté.  
  
Harry l'avait vu prendre un grande inspiration et elle avait enchaîné :  
  
- J'ai donc essayer de t'oublier en sortant avec d'autres garçons, et ça a marché. Du moins, momentanément... A chaque fois que je te voyais, mon cœur faisait des pirouettes, et le garçon avec qui j'étais ne comptait soudain plus. Il n'y avait plus que toi, Harry. Et au fur et à mesure, je me suis dit que j'étais vraiment stupide... Je n'avais jamais essayé de tenter ma chance avec toi ! Et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, là, ce soir...  
  
Elle s'était alors avancée vers lui et s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Harry. Ils allaient s'embrasser quand :  
  
- Moi je suis sûr qu'il faut le faire maintenant, alors que la fête bat son plein, avait dit Georges en s'avançant vers eux.  
  
- Tu crois ? Oui, peut-être, il faudrait le faire maintenant, sans doute... avait marmonner Fred.  
  
Puis il avaient levé la tête et avait remarqué la présence du couple d'amis dans une position plutôt gênante...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? avait demandé Fred et Harry d'une même voix.  
  
- Ca ne vous regarde pas, avait renchérit Georges et Ginny en chœur.  
  
Puis les quatre s'étaient fixés pour se jauger du regard.  
  
- On va tirer le feu d'artifice, avait lancé Fred. Et vous ?  
  
- Je.. Je voulais parler à Harry de quelque chose, avait répondit Ginny, cramoisie.  
  
Mais comme il faisait nuit et que l'éclairage n'était pas bon, les jumeaux Weasley n'était pas pu voir le joli teint écrevisse de leur sœur.  
  
Ils étaient donc rentré dans le Terrier et n'avaient plus jamais parlé de cet incident. Depuis, Harry ne savait plus comment se comportait envers Ginny. Sa «déclaration » l'avait grandement troublé, et il ne savait plus où il en était... Il avait toujours considéré Ginny comme une sœur, mais ne se trompait-il pas ? Bien entendu, il n'avait parlé à personne de ce petit tête à tête, pour ne pas gêné Ginny. Mais à ce moment là, il se dit qu'il aurait eu besoin de conseils...  
  
- On a cours de défense contre les forces du mal, là, non ? demanda Hermione, ce qui sortit Harry de sa rêverie.  
  
- Oui, cha va être chuper, répondit Ron, la bouche pleine de gâteau. Gnai hâte d'y être ! - Ron, on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? soupira Hermione. C'est vraiment...  
  
- Bah, ça ne t'empêche pas de m'aimer, répliqua celui-ci en lui envoyant un sourire charmeur.  
  
Hermione rougit violemment et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- C'est un cas désespéré, lui glissa-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence en poussant un gros soupir.  
  
Quand la cloche sonna, indiquant la reprise des cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. La majorité des Griffondors de sixième année était déjà regroupé devant la classe, attendant avec impatience le début du cours. Cela ne surprit pas beaucoup Harry, qui s'y attendait. Après tout, Lupin avait été un professeur aimer de tous !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et le visage de Rémus Lupin apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
- Vous pouvez rentrer, le cour va commencer, dit-il.  
  
Tandis que les élèves rentraient, il resta devant la porte. Quand Harry passa devant lui, Lupin lui sourit et hocha la tête, dans un signe de compassion. Les élèves prirent place dans la salle, et Harry s'assit à coté de Ron, au deuxième rang.  
  
- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama Lupin en leur offrant un grand sourire. Je suis vraiment ravi de vous revoir ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, vous me connaissez bien évidemment déjà... J'imagine que beaucoup de rumeurs ont du circuler et donc que vous savez tous pourquoi j'ai donné ma démission, il y a 3 ans. En effet, je suis bien un loup-garou.  
  
Cette déclaration fut suivie de nombreux murmures dans la classe, mais Lupin n'y prêta pas attention.  
  
- Je sais très bien la réputation qu'ont les loups-garous, et rassurez- vous, je ne compte pas vous mordre, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire moqueur. Mais, en sachant les circonstances de ce moment, je parle bien entendu du retour de Voldemort...  
  
Il y eut soudain une atmosphère tendue dans la salle et certains frissonnèrent en entendant ce nom.  
  
- Dumbledore a jugé préférable que je reprenne ce poste, pour que vous sachez vous défendre. Il pense que vos parents ne soient pas d'accord avec cette décision, mais avec les événements actuels, ils seront moins difficile pour eux de concevoir qu'un loup-garou donne des cours à leurs enfants.  
  
Harry était un peu surpris par ce discours. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le professeur Lupin leur parlerait aussi facilement de son état, ou de sa démission.  
  
- Pour finir, j'espère que rien ne changera entre nous, maintenant que vous savez toute la vérité, et que vous n'aurez pas les mêmes préjugés envers les loups-garous. Y a-t-il des questions ?  
  
Plusieurs mains se levèrent parmis les élèves.  
  
- Oui ? dit Lupin en interrogeant Parvati.  
  
- Heu.. Monsieur.. Je voulais savoir si, enfin.. Ce n'est pas dangereux de vous avoir comme professeur ? Vous vous changez toujours à la pleine lune, alors cela fera-t-il comme l'année passée, quand vous étiez toujours absent après vos transformations ? Ce sera encore Rogue qui nous donnera des cours à votre place ?  
  
- Une question à la fois, je vous prie, Miss Patil, dit Lupin en souriant. Bien alors je ne pense pas que cela soit dangereux de m'avoir comme professeur car comme vous le savez sûrement les loups-garous ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune, et nous n'avons pas cours ensemble pendant la nuit, il me semble.  
  
Quelques rires se firent entendre dans la classe.  
  
- Oui, je me change toujours à la pleine lune, mais grâce à une potion que le professeur Rogue a la gentillesse de bien vouloir me préparer, mes changements ne durent que quelques instants et sont beaucoup moins intenses ! Et enfin, ce ne sera pas le professeur Rogue qui me remplacera, je suis maintenant bien plus en forme qu'avant, et je peux assurer mes cours.  
  
Cette dernière nouvelle fut accueillie très chaleureusement.  
  
Ils passèrent le reste du cour à parler du comment ils auraient put s'apercevoir qu'il était un loup-garou, ce qui leur fit réviser leurs vieux cours, puis le professeur Lupin annonça le programme de cette nouvelle année scolaire.  
  
- Nous allons travailler jusqu'aux vacances de Noël quelque chose que vous connaissez sans doute déjà, mais que à mon goût et à celui du professeur Dumbledore vous n'avez pas assez étudié : les duels.  
  
Il y eut plusieurs exclamations de surprise et beaucoup de joie. Tout le monde était très enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre les cours de duels, et le soir, dans la salle commune de Griffondor, les sixième années en parlaient tous entre eux. Mais Harry n'y prêtais pas tellement d'attention, même si la nouvelle l'avait réjoui, lui aussi. Il pensait plutôt à se qu'il allait dire à Ginny, puisqu'il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor, bien entendu.  
  
  
  
- Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas le faire ?  
  
- Parce que c'est contre les règles, Ron !  
  
Harry tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'Hermione et Ron étaient encore en train de se chamailler.  
  
- Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, affirma Ron.  
  
- Mais on ne peut pas faire ça ! s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée.  
  
- Toi et ton fichu règlement ! soupira Ron, l'air navré.  
  
Harry se retenait de rire. A chaque dispute du couple, c'était la même chose. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour contrarier Hermione, et Ron y mettait toujours du sien pour envenimer les faits. Mais malgré toutes ces querelles, il était évident qu'ils s'adoraient tous les deux, et parfois, Harry se surprenait à les envier.  
  
- Très bien, consentit Ron. Demandons son avis à Harry.  
  
Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, attendant sa réponse, et Harry ne sut quoi dire, puisqu'il n'avait pas entendu la conversation.  
  
- Heu... Je ne sais pas...  
  
- Voyons Harry, on ne peut pas le faire ! Essaye de le convaincre ! s'écria Hermione, exaspérée en montrant Ron.  
  
- Laisse Harry décider, lui dit Ron. Puis il le regarda, sûr qu'il allait l'approuver.  
  
- Ecoutez.. Je n'ai pas suivi la conversation, alors heu.. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez... s'excusa-t-il.  
  
- De Malefoy, bien sûr ! Je voulais aller me balader ce soir, près de la salle commune des Serpentards pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil, je suis quasiment sûr de le surprendre à faire des choses, heu.. Des choses de Serpentard ! Mais Hermione ne veut pas elle...  
  
- C'est hors de questions ! le coupa-t-elle. Si tu te faisais prendre, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? Et si Malefoy te voyait ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, dit Ron d'un air de défi.  
  
- Harry... dit Hermione, désespérée.  
  
- Faites un compromis, leur proposa-t-il. Vous allez vers les cachots, mais vous vous arrêtez suffisamment loin pour ne pas être vu.  
  
Ron hocha la tête, enthousiaste, et Hermione poussa un gros soupir. 


	11. Espionnage raté

Voilà enfin le chapitre 11 !!!!!!  
  
Un grand merci à m4r13, kibbs, Larmes de pluie et Virg05 pour leur review !!!!!!  
  
Dans ce chapitre je fais constamment des allers retours entre deux scènes, Lol j'espère que vous serez pas trop embrouillés !!!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 11 : Espionnage raté  
  
Harry se retrouva donc seul dans la salle commune tandis que Ron et Hermione partaient patrouiller. Ca ne le gênait pas, puisqu'il devait impérativement parler à Ginny, avant d'organiser les essais pour la nouvelle équipe. Quand elle rentra dans la pièce, avec quelques amies de sa classe, Harry fondit sur elle.  
  
- Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux gloussements des autres filles.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, marmonna Ginny qui était devenue rouge.  
  
Il l'emmena dans un coin isolé, et commença :  
  
- Comme tu le sais, je suis devenue le capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, et c'est donc moi qui doit sélectionner les bonnes personnes pour les postes vacants. J'ai pensé à toi pour celui de poursuiveuse, je me rappelle que tu avais dit que tu adorais cette place. Qu'en pense tu ?  
  
Ginny sembla déçue un moment, puis elle lui sourit, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
- J'en serai ravie, Harry, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.  
  
Il en fut soulagée. Au moins était-il sûr d'avoir quelqu'un de performant dans l'équipe !  
  
- Et tu as déjà une idée des autres joueurs ?  
  
- Non, aucune, dit-il, sincère. J'espère qu'il y a d'autres talents cachés à Griffondor, sinon...  
  
Ginny lui sourit, compatissante.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en sors toujours.  
  
Elle semblait si confiante qu'Harry sentit son moral remonter.  
  
Pendant ce temps. Ron et Hermione se cachaient derrière un pilier, dans les cachots. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient dans cette position, serrés l'un contre l'autre contre ce piler froid, et Hermione ne cessait de poussait de gros soupirs, mais Ron faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien, trop content d'être si près d'elle.  
  
- Ron ! On peut partir, il n'y a rien !  
  
- Attends encore un peu...  
  
- Mais j'en ai marre ! Allez, viens, on rentre...  
  
Il lui envoya son plus beau sourire, en sachant qu'elle n'y résistait pas et dit :  
  
- Arrête de te plaindre sans arrêt, mon cœur, j'ai l'impression d'être avec ma mère.  
  
- Tu n'es pas drôle, lui dit-elle, contrariée, mais en souriant quand même.  
  
- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça que tu me préfère, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle.  
  
L'emprisonnant entre lui et le pilier, il l'embrassa passionnément, et Hermione émit un feulement de chat.  
  
Tout à coup, ils entendirent un ricanement sonore. Des pas qui venaient de la salle commune des serpentards se fient entendre. Des pas qui se rapprochaient..  
  
- Et puis, j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir pleins de personne qui rêverait d'être dans l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor, ajouta Ginny.  
  
- Sans doute, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
  
Voilà, il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire en tant que capitaine de Griffondor, et maintenant les images du mariage lui revenaient en tête, sans qu'il arrive à les repousser.  
  
- Bon et bien heu... Je vais y aller, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour un devoir heu... marmonna-t-il, en détournant le regard.  
  
Il lui adressa un timide signe de tête et tourna les talons.  
  
Ginny le regarda partir, le cœur en miettes. Elle aurait du s'en douter... Quelle imbécile d'avoir cru qu'il voulait lui parler à propos de ce qui s'était passé, l'autre soir.. Il s'en fichait totalement, en fait... La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était sa stupide équipe de quidditch !  
  
En colère et meurtrie, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Sa stupide équipe de quidditch... Oui, mais elle allait y participer, elle allait le voir aux entraînements, elle allait passer de longs moments avec lui...  
  
Un sourire éclaira ses traits. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu...  
  
Hermione et Ron se firent soudain silencieux. Leurs bouches étaient toujours collés mais ils essayaient de ne pas trop y prêter attention, même si c'était plutôt dur... Une voix retentit soudain, une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien, d'ailleurs.  
  
- Alors à ce moment là, j'ai dit au p e t i t mioche de me donner tout son argent de poche, et il l'a fait ! Et vous ne savez pas la meilleure ? Il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il monte dans sa chambre pour aller me chercher le reste ! Crabble et Goyle éclatèrent de rire tandis que Malefoy finissait son histoire (car il s'agissait bien entendu de Malefoy). Ils passèrent devant le pilier derrière lequel étaient cachés Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Je trouve que les jeunes de nos jours, ne sont plus aussi résistants qu'avant... dit Malefoy dépité.  
  
Ses deux gorilles approuvèrent et il continua :  
  
- Enfin, c'est toujours bon pour les affaires...  
  
- En parlant d'affaires, Drago, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit comment se déroulait ton plan, dit Goyle de sa voix pâteuse.  
  
- Vous en saurez bientôt pas mal, mais patience, répondit Malefoy, satisfait. Il faut juste que...  
  
La fin de sa phrase fut avalée par l'obscurité car ils venaient de descendre vers leur salle commune.  
  
Hermione dut rattraper Ron par sa robe de sorcier pour ne pas qu'il se jette à la poursuite de Malefoy.  
  
- Ron ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Tu va nous faire repérer ! s'écria-t-elle, alarmée.  
  
- Mais il faut le rattraper ! Et il allait enfin dire quelque chose d'intéressant pour une fois !  
  
Hermione fut plus rapide et se plaça devant lui.  
  
- Ecoute-moi, Ron ! Si tu vas là-bas, tu vas tomber sur tous les serpentards réunis !  
  
- Si tu crois que j'ai peur d'eux ! répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.  
  
- Je crois surtout que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup !  
  
Cette affirmation eut pour effet de calmer Ron, il regarda Hermione comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence et lui fit un sourire triste.  
  
- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête. J'imagine que si j'aurai enfin pu réussir à coincer Malefoy, ça m'aurait permis d'être un peu plus.. Comment dire... Aimer...  
  
- Mais tu sais que je t'aime, moi, lui dit Hermione en se rapprochant de lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire et il se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux.  
  
- Je sais, mais tu devrai me le dire plus souvent pour que je m'en rende bien compte, lui dit-il en lui passer un bras autour de la taille.  
  
Tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire, ils reprirent le chemin de la tour de Griffondor, toujours enlacés.  
  
Et comme d'habitude, si ça vous a plut, n'oubliez pas de reviewer !!!!!!!!!! 


	12. L'espoir reste

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre J'espère qu'il vous plaira, lui et la petite surprise qui se trouve dedans ;)  
  
Un grand merci à crepuscule77, Larmes de pluie, Hermione aime Ron, Morwan, Ano Nime (mdr kékile t'es vraiment taré !!!) pour leur reviews !!!!!  
  
Chapitre 12 : L'espoir reste  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure. Il devait allait mettre une affiche sur le panneau de la salle commune de Griffondor, pour annoncer qu'un essai pour trouver de nouveaux poursuiveurs aurait lieu le week-end prochain. Il y avait travailler toute la soirée, à la bibliothèque en attendant le retour de Ron et Hermione.  
  
Il s'habilla donc en silence, pour ne pas réveiller les autres garçons et descendit accrocher son annonce. Puis, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il décida d'aller prendre son p e t i t déjeuner dans la grande salle.  
  
Il venait à peine de rentrer dans celle-ci que son regard s'arrêta aussitôt sur une fille. Une fille grande, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Une jeune asiatique qui se prénommait Cho Chang...  
  
Faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, il alla s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors, tout seul, et essaya d'ignorer le regard de Cho et de ses amies. Il se servit du porridge et commença à manger.  
  
C'était étrange, de la voir de nouveau comme ça, et de ne plus rien ressentir pour elle... Car il en était maintenant persuadé, il n'éprouvait plus rien du tout pour elle. Après trois ans, c'était bel et bien fini.  
  
Cette constatation lui fit un peu de bien. Au moins il arrivait à clarifiait ses idées en ce qui la concernait. Ce n'était pas comme avec la mort de Sirius... Repenser à cette tragédie le faisait souffrir. Il n'avait toujours pas réaliser qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son parrain. Quand le matin les hiboux arrivaient, il levait toujours la tête pour voir s'il ne lui avait pas écrit une de ses lettres qui lui donnait tant de courage, puis reprenait soudain conscience de la réalité et chaque matin, il éprouvait toujours cette p e t i t e brûlure au fond de son estomac. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un approchait dans son dos.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Celui-ci leva la tête et contempla le visage de celle qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant si longtemps.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Cho, rouge de confusion. Tu as l'air si triste...  
  
Il sourit d'un air narquois. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se préoccuper de ses sentiments ? C'était une nouveauté, dis-donc ! Mais il retient ses sarcasmes et se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
  
- Ecoute.. Je voulais te demander de m'excuser, pour l'année dernière.. Je n'aurai jamais du t'accuser de... Enfin d'aimer Hermione plus qu'une amie. Toute l'école sait qu'elle et Ron sont ensemble et tu n'as pas l'air jaloux, alors... Alors je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne, pardonne-moi.  
  
Elle essayait désespérément de croiser son regard mais Harry gardait les yeux fixé sur son verre de jus d'orange.  
  
- Bon et bien.. Je te laisse heu... Aurevoir...  
  
Encore plus rouge qu'avant, elle repartit vers son groupe d'amies.  
  
Harry avait préféré ne rien dire, tant les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue étaient perfides et méchants. Un sentiment de colère monta en lui. Alors comme ça elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait ? Ca n'allait pas arranger les choses ! Loin de là ! Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, personne... Depuis le mois de juin, rien n'avait de sens pour lui. Il avait l'impression de flotter par moments, et que tout ce qui l'entourait ne rimer à rien.  
  
Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, mais quand il était seul, comme à cet instant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si seulement il avait été un peu moins curieux, si seulement il avait été moins naïf, si seulement il avait mieux étudier l'occlumancie, Sirius serait peut-être toujours en vie... Harry poussa un gros soupir et regarda son bol de porridge avec dégoût. Il n'avait plus faim tout à coup.  
  
La journée se déroula très vite, et sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, Harry vit avec surprise qu'on était déjà le week-end. Il se trouvait maintenant avec Ron et Hermione dans les couloirs de Poudlard et marchaient vers la grande salle pour dîner. Ces deux derniers lui avaient raconté les propos de Malefoy et il se demandait bien ce que celui-ci complotait. C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de conversation préféré de Ron en ce moment...  
  
- Et dire que si on aurait été plus près de leur sale commune on aurait entendu la suite, marmonnait-il.  
  
- Oui, mais alors, nous n'aurions pas entendu le début, répliquait Hermione avec pertinence.  
  
Harry souriait alors et les deux amis faisaient semblant de ne plus s'adresser la parole. Il devait bien reconnaître que sans Hermione et Ron, il aurait sombré au fond du gouffre. Au moins avec eux, il arrivait à être heureux. Ce moment de tristesse qu'il avait eu le matin ne devait plus se reproduire. Il ne devait plus y penser, après tout, on comptait sur lui. N'était-il pas à lui tout seul la prophétie elle-même ?  
  
Ils s'installèrent à la table des griffondors, à leur place habituelles, c'est à dire près du groupe de Ginny, car Ron, en bon grand frère, voulait garder un œil sur sa sœur. Harry s'assit donc tout près de Ginny, qui était devenue soudain silencieuse.  
  
- J'espère bien que vous avez déjà fait vos devoirs, les garçons, dit Hermione en les fixant.  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Ils n'y avaient pas du tout pensé.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Hermione.  
  
- Et si on allait voir Hagrid demain ? demanda Ron pour changer de sujet de conversation.  
  
- Oui, bonne idée, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui parler pendant son cours, la dernière fois, approuva Harry.  
  
Il fut donc décidé qu'ils iraient voir Hagrid dans sa cabane le lendemain après-midi.  
  
Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec leurs camarades, Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore était absent. Sa chaise habituelle, au milieu de la table, était vide. Puis Harry sentit une impression de panique en lui quand il vit que celle de Mme Pomfresh était elle aussi inutilisée. Il fit remarquer ce fait à ses amis, qui hochèrent les épaules.  
  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Dumbledore ne mange pas en même temps avec nous, et Mme Pomfresh est sans doute retenue avec un élève, conclut Ron.  
  
Harry n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment...  
  
Le lendemain après-midi, ils allèrent donc rendre visite à Hagrid.  
  
- Qui est là ? demanda Hagrid quand ouvrant la porte tandis qu'ils y tapaient. Puis, voyant Harry, Ron et Hermione, il sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! s'écria-t-il, néanmoins ravi. Venez, entrez.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la cabane et s'installèrent autour de l'immense table.  
  
- Alors, comment allez-vous ? leur demanda-t-il, en fixant surtout Harry.  
  
- Ca peut aller, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.  
  
Il hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il ne préférait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.  
  
- J'ai appris que tes parents se sont remariés, Ron ?  
  
- Oui, on a eu droit à la grande cérémonie même !  
  
Ils lui racontèrent donc tout en détails, pendant qu'Hagrid leur servait du thé. Soudain, Hermione poussa un p e t i t cri.  
  
- Hagrid ! Mais qu'est-ce que... Vous êtes marié ? s'écria-t-elle en montrant la main du géant, qui tenait sa tasse.  
  
Harry tourna la tête et vit qu'effectivement, une alliance brillait à l'annulaire de celui-ci.  
  
Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur le visage de leur grand ami.  
  
- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler..  
  
- Mais comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas remarqué cette grosse bague ? demanda Ron, ébahi.  
  
Il ne cessait de fixer le bijou, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.  
  
- Il portait des gants pendant le cour de soin aux créatures magiques, répondit Hermione, toujours aussi attentive aux moindres détails. Alors, allez-vous nous dire enfin avec qui vous êtes-vous mariés ?  
  
- Moi ça me paraît assez évident, intervint Harry. Avec Mme Maxime !  
  
Le sourire d'Hagrid s'élargit un peu plus.  
  
- C'est exact, approuva-t-il. Olympe et moi, nous nous sommes mariés pendant les vacances. On a fait ça dans la plus grande discrétion, si bien qu'il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui était au courant.  
  
- Mais.. Mais... balbutia Ron. Mais je croyais que...  
  
- Expliquez-nous ça plus en détails, Hagrid ! s'exclama Hermione, déjà pendue aux lèvres du géant.  
  
- Très bien, comme vous voudrez...  
  
Et Hagrid commença son récit.  
  
- Comme vous le savez déjà, Olympe et moi sommes allés voir les géants il y a un an, sur ordre de Dumbledore. Et pendant ce séjour, nous nous sommes rapprochés, disons.. Comme ce sont rapprochés Hermione et Ron...  
  
- Vous savez pour nous deux ! ? demanda Ron, ses oreilles virant à l'écarlate.  
  
- Bien sûr, ce n'est un secret que je sache ! Je disais donc, reprit Hagrid, qu'Olympe et moi avions décidé de garder contact après notre séparation, puisqu'il fallait qu'elle retourne dans son école en France. Nous correspondions donc par lettres. Nous avons fait ça toute l'année et finalement, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait venir me voir pendant les vacances d'été. Elle a accepté, et c'est comme ça que finalement, nous nous sommes mariés. Il y avait juste moi, elle, le maître sorcier et Dumbledore. J'aurai bien aimé que vous soyez là vous aussi mais Dumbledore a insisté pour que cela se fasse dans la plus grande confidentialité. D'après lui, Vous-savez-qui surveille tout ce qui se passe et il ne valait mieux pas attirer l'attention.  
  
- Et où est-elle maintenant ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas tout.  
  
- Elle est rentrée en France, bien sûr ! N'oubliez pas que c'est la directrice de Beauxbatons, elle ne peut pas laisser ses élèves comme ça !  
  
- Alors, quand vous voyez-vous ?  
  
- Pas si rarement que ça, tu sais... Avec le retour de Vous-savez-qui, les écoles doivent restées solidaires, et donc nous allons nous voir souvent. Ne serait-ce juste pour échanger des informations qu'on ne peut pas faire par lettres... On y a déjà penser, vous savez.  
  
- Et bien félicitations, Hagrid, dit Hermione, très émue, en lui serrant le bras avec douceur. Je suis très heureuse pour vous.  
  
- Vous avez l'air comblé, ajouta Ron en souriant.  
  
Et effectivement, Harry trouvait aussi qu'Hagrid n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour qui menait au château, Harry réfléchissait à tout cela. Au milieu de tant de noirceur, au milieu de tant de tristesse et de peine, une bonne nouvelle était la bienvenue. Même si les temps étaient durs, les hommes se sont toujours battus pour sauver leur monde, et, plus que jamais, c'était ce qu'Harry comptait faire.  
  
Hagrid lui avait redonné foi en lui. Il lui avait redonné foi au bonheur. Peut-être que la période n'était pas la meilleure pour se marier, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'avait fait Hagrid et sa femme. Ils avaient vécus avant tout leur histoire, et ne s'étaient pas avoués vaincus. Ils croyaient en un futur meilleur et attendaient patiemment de pouvoir enfin vivre vraiment leur amour.  
  
L'espoir restait.  
  
Ce fut le cœur un peu plus léger et joyeux qu'Harry pénétra dans le château.  
  
Et voilà, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !!!! Je sais, je me répète, mais c'est important pour les auteurs, ça prouve qu'ils n'écrivent pas pour rien !!!! 


	13. C'est plein de disputes un bonheur

Voilà le chapitre 13 !!!! Je sais, j'ai été longue à le poster mais j'étais en vacances, alors faut m'excuser !!!!!  
  
Un grand merci à tous les revieweurs, ce qui veut dire à : virg05, Hermione aime Ron, nicolas, pascale1980, Morwan, laetitia et dolphin.  
  
Continuez à m'avoir des reviews, n'hésitez pas surtout, ça fait toujours très très très plaisir pour l'auteur (dans ce cas-là pour moi hé hé !) !!!!!!!!! N'oubliez pas que n'importe quoi peut m'en envoyer, même ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur ce site, alors si vous avez un commentaire, vous  
savez ce qui vous reste à faire !!!!  
  
Chapitre 13 : C'est plein de disputes un bonheur  
  
Le week-end se passa sans encombres, et le lundi arriva très vite, avec sa reprise de cours...  
  
Le cour de soins ne fut pas aussi intéressant que la dernière fois, puisqu'ils se contentèrent de prendre des notes sur les différentes espèces de Lobalugs, Hagrid ne pouvant pas en capturer un puisqu'ils vivaient essentiellement dans la mer. Ensuite, ils étudièrent le sortilège Repulsio, qui renvoie à l'expéditeur le sort qu'il a lancé et ils terminèrent par un cour d'astrologie.  
  
Fatigués, les trois amis se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils de la salle commune des griffondors.  
  
- J'en ai assez, encore trois devoirs à faire pour demain, soupira Ron.  
  
Hermione, qui était assise contre lui, sursauta.  
  
- Tu n'as encore rien fait ? !  
  
- Eh ben... C'est à dire que je n'ai pas trop eut le temps à cause de... heu...  
  
- Ron ! dit-elle, le regard sévère.  
  
Celui-ci lança un regard suppliant à Harry, qui décida que pour une fois, son ami devrait se débrouiller tout seul face à la redoutable Hermione.  
  
- Tu es irresponsable ! Ca va te prendre toute la nuit !  
  
- Je n'aime pas quand tu prends ta tête de préfète, Hermy...  
  
Harry se mordit la langue pour essayer de retenir son fou rire. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il aurait fallu lui dire...  
  
- TU N'AIMES PAS QUAND JE PRENDS MA QUOI ? ! explosa-t-elle.  
  
Ron, qui était pourtant très grand, sembla se ratatiner sur place.  
  
- Rien, rien, je n'ai rien dit... marmonna-t-il.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard furieux et sortit à grands pas de la salle commune.  
  
Elle n'en revenait pas. Il se conduisait vraiment comme un gamin. Elle aurait du être habituée avec le temps, mais non, rien n'y faisait, elle en était toujours autant choquée. S'il se donnait vraiment les moyens, il pourrait être un grand sorcier ! Mais non, Môssieu préférait aller s'amuser et gâcher ainsi son avenir ! Môssieu ne pensait pas que les études étaient importantes !  
  
Hermione était révoltée contre ce fait. Elle l'aurait aidé à progresser si seulement il lui avait demandé. Mais non, bien sûr, il préférait lui laisser faire le travail...  
  
Et puis, qu'est-ce que s'était encore que cette histoire de tête de préfète ? Il fallait bien quelque fois qu'elle se montre un peu dure pour se faire respecter. Ron voulait-il insinuer par là qu'elle était aussi stricte et sévère que Mac Gonagall ?  
  
Elle continua à marcher ainsi d'une démarche rageuse à travers les couloirs du château, sans vraiment savoir où allait, plongée dans ses sombres pensées. Ses pas la menèrent d'instinct à la bibliothèque, endroit qui l'avait toujours apaisée. Elle décida donc de s'y rendre, prit un livre au hasard sur une étagère et s'installa à une table isolée pour être tranquille.  
  
Petit à petit, sa colère diminua, jusqu'à complètement disparaître, et elle dut reconnaître qu'elle avait un peu exagérée. Après tout, que pouvait-elle y faire si Ron ne changerait jamais ? Mais une autre question s'insinua dans son esprit : Voulait-elle vraiment que Ron change ?  
  
La réponse était non, bien sûr. Ron était comme il était, et elle l'aimait ainsi. Il aurait été beaucoup moins amusant s'il aurait obéi à ses moindres faits et gestes ! Et puis Hermione devait bien admettre que parfois, quand il ne l'exaspérait pas trop, elle aimait bien les prises de becs qu'elle avait avec lui.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la bibliothèque sous le regard perçant de Mlle Pince (j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée de nom), un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune des griffondors, elle la trouva vide. Regardant sa montre, elle constata qu'il était plus de 23h. Elle passait devant la cheminée pour aller dans son dortoir quand elle remarqua une tignasse rousse qui dépassait du bord du canapé.  
  
Elle s'approcha et découvrit Ron, allongé de tout son long, et dormant à poings fermés. Hermione fut attendrie de le voir comme ça, et lui caressa la joue. Il vint instinctivement se frottait contre sa main, et elle sourit tendrement. C'était bien plus simple quand il dormait...  
  
Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres. Léger, certes, mais qui eu quand même pour effet de le réveiller.  
  
- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant à moitié. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas...  
  
- Chut...  
  
Elle posa un doigts sur ses lèvres et lui sourit. Il la regarda avec étonnement en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Je m'excuse moi aussi pour tout à l'heure. Je sais très bien que je ne devrais pas insister autant des fois, mais c'est parce que je tiens à toi...  
  
- Je le sais, et je t'en suis reconnaissant ! dit-il en lui prenant la main. Je devrai me montrer un peu plus intéressé parfois mais je n'y arrive pas !  
  
- Tu n'es pas fait pour les études, c'est tout...  
  
- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il encore en baissant la tête.  
  
- Et bien pas moi. Tu es comme tu es, et je t'aime tel quel, alors ne change pas !  
  
Ron releva vivement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'air perdu.  
  
- Mais je pensais que...  
  
- Il faut bien que je te force quelque fois ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu dois bien avouer que sinon, tu ne ferais rien...  
  
Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire et Hermione en fut toute retournée.  
  
- Tu as raison...  
  
- Et moi, je dois aussi avouer que sans toi et Harry, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je serai encore la petite fille bien sage, le nez toujours fourré dans ses bouquins, et incapable d'affronter la vraie vie.  
  
Il gardèrent le silence un moment, s'observant mutuellement, puis Hermione reprit la parole :  
  
- Je serai toujours là à essayer de te forcer à te mettre au travail.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Silence puis :  
  
- Et moi je serai toujours là à essayer de te décoincer un peu.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Ils sourirent, ne se quittant toujours pas des yeux puis Ron s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
- Je t'aime, Hermione Granger, murmura-t-il, sa bouche contre la sienne.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi, Ronald Weasley.  
  
Ron regarda sa bien aimée disparaître dans l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à Hermione, et c'était tant mieux... Avec elle, au moins était-il sûr d'être tout le temps surprit.  
  
Et dire que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi... Il n'en revenait toujours pas... Après s'être voilé la face pendant 3 ans, il lui avait enfin déclaré ses sentiments et depuis, tout allait pour le mieux avec elle.  
  
Bien sûr, ils avaient encore leur moment de disputes, comme ce soir, mais il les appréciaient d'une certaine façon. Après tout, c'est plein de disputes un bonheur (note de l'auteur : tirade d'Antigone, pour ceux qui connaissent)... S'étirant de tout son corps et étouffant un bâillement, il prit le chemin de son dortoir, en se promettant d'être un peu plus sérieux dans les prochains cours.  
  
La semaine passa une vitesse fulgurante pour Harry, qui ne vit pas le temps passé, entre ses cours, ses devoirs et sa préparation pour les essais de quidditch, qui devait avoir lieu ce week-end. Le vendredi soir, complètement épuisé, il s'assit à la table des griffondors, dans la grande salle, et commença à manger, même s'il n'avait pas très faim, tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient partis faire leur tournée de préfets. Il préparait déjà à l'avance sa journée du lendemain, qui promettait d'être chargée, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
- Alors Harry, comment ça va ? lui demanda Lupin.  
  
- Très bien professeur et vous ? répondit-il sur le ton de la courtoisie.  
  
Il avait du mal à parler normalement à Lupin, en sachant qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de son parrain. Quand il le voyait, il pensait toujours à Sirius...  
  
- Bien, merci. J'aurai voulu te parler, Harry... dit-il doucement. Pourrais- tu venir dans mon bureau, un soir dans la semaine ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête, fixant un point derrière Lupin.  
  
- Disons à 18h jeudi, ça te va ?  
  
- Très bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
  
Lupin lui sourit tristement et alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.  
  
Harry se demandait bien pourquoi Lupin voulait le voir... Peut-être Dumbledore lui avait-il demandé de lui donner encore des cours d'occlumancie ? En parlant de Dumbledore..  
  
Harry tourna la tête et vit le directeur de Poudlard qui mangeait de bon appétit et qui conversait avec Mme Bibine. Un peu rassuré de voir que Dumbledore était revenu, il recommença à manger, mais fut à nouveau interrompu par Ginny, qui venait de s'asseoir devant lui.  
  
Celle-ci semblait cramoisie. Elle lui adressa un vague « salut » et se servit à manger.  
  
- T'as passé une bonne journée, Ginny ? lui demanda Harry, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
- Très bonne et toi ?  
  
- Ca peut aller, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, gênés, puis Ginny prit la parole :  
  
- Harry, heu.. Je me demandais s'il fallait que je sois présente demain, aux essais pour recruter de nouveaux joueurs ?  
  
- Oui, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais que ce soit toute l'équipe qui choisissent les joueurs, pas seulement moi, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?  
  
- Non, non, bien sûr, dit-elle, encore plus rouge. Pas du tout.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, trouva le courage de croiser son regard une demie seconde et détourna les yeux.  
  
Voilà, c'est fini pour le chapitre 13 !!! En espérant que ça vous ait plut... 


	14. Essais pour l'équipe de quidditch

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 14 !!! Je sais, j'ai prit un peu de temps pour le poster celui-là, vraiment désolé...  
  
Un grand merci à Selphie451, Larmes de pluie et virg05 pour leur review !!!!**

**Je voudrais aussi faire un peu de pub pour mon autre fic : "Par une sombre nuit..." qui est en fait un One Shot... Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous avez le temps !**

Bonne lecture !!  
  
Chapitre 14 : Essai pour l'équipe de quidditch  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla d'humeur joyeuse. Il allait toute la journée faire quelque chose qui le passionnait depuis toujours ; jouer au quidditch ! Enfin ! Après presque un an d'attente, il allait enfin pouvoir s'y remettre...  
  
Il s'habilla à toute vitesse et courut vers le lit de son meilleur ami.  
  
- Allez Ron, debout ! s'exclama-t-il en le secouant. Lève-toi !  
  
Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement endormi.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna-t-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Je veux pas... Après, mais pas maintenant, laisse-moi encore un p e t i t moment seul avec elle...  
  
Et il rabattit les couvertures sur lui.  
  
- Allez ! Il faut te lever ! Tu verras Hermione pour de vrai, et pas seulement en rêve si tu descend avec moi...  
  
Puis il tira Ron par le bras, qui faillit tomber de son lit. Enfin, son ami bailla et dit :  
  
- Tu as raison, la journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt...  
  
Harry retint un rire et se précipita vers les autres lits, pour aller réveiller ses batteurs préférés.  
  
Après un bon p e t i t déjeuner, toute l'équipe de Griffondor prit la direction du terrain de quidditch, suivie d'Hermione.  
  
La journée promettait d'être splendide et un beau soleil se profilait à l'horizon. Harry tenait une main son Eclair de Feu et de l'autre une mallette contenant toutes les balles du quidditch. Revêtir sa robe de quidditch, tenir son balai, revoir les terrain, tout était source de joie pour lui.  
  
- Il y en a au moins un qui est content, marmonna Ron en voyant le sourire épanoui d'Harry.  
  
Il ne cessait de bailler et de se frotter les yeux, et contempla le stade d'un regard morne.  
  
- On aurait pas put faire ça un peu plus tard ?  
  
- Arrête de te plaindre, veux-tu ? gronda Hermione qui les avaient rejoints. Je vais m'installer dans les gradins, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron et s'éloigna.  
  
- Bon, allons-y, dit Harry, pressé de commencer.  
  
- Mais personne n'est encore arrivé !  
  
- Je le sais bien, Ron, mais il faut que nous nous échauffions, et que je prépare tout ! J'ai prévu tout au programme !  
  
Il marcha d'un pas vif sur toute la longueur du terrain, heureux de retrouver cet endroit familier qui lui avait tant manqué, les autres le suivant avec difficultés.  
  
- Il va nous semer ! grogna Ginny, à bout de souffle.  
  
- Tu connais Harry, un an sans jouer au quidditch, ça a du être sacrément dur pour lui... lui répondit son frère. Il revit !  
  
Ginny dut admettre que Ron avait raison. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas eu l'air aussi heureux. Il courait presque d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, prenant des précaution, tâtonnant l'herbe et posant ça et là des marques sur le sol.  
  
Il avait l'air si vivant d'un coup, si... Lui.  
  
Ginny soupira et détourna les yeux du jeune homme. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui, si célèbre, si fort, si gentil, voudrait-il d'elle ?  
  
Alors qu'il leur demandait de s'approcher de lui, Ginny croisa le regard d'Harry quelques secondes, et en fut complètement désorientée. Rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier..  
  
- Par ici, cria Harry, quand il eut fini d'installer son matériel.  
  
Ses joueurs le rejoignirent et il put enfin commencer son discours :  
  
- Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolé d'avoir du vous tirer du lit si tôt, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Les essais auront lieu dans une demi heure, alors ne perdons pas de temps.  
  
Trouvant qu'il s'en sortait bien jusque là, il continua :  
  
- J'ai tracé sur le sol des marques, dit-il en montrant successivement sa baguette et le terrain. C'est sur chacune de ses marques que certains d'entre vous devront se placer. Deux joueurs resteront au sol pour lancer le souaffle à basse hauteur tandis que deux voleront dans les airs pour faire des passes aux nouveaux. Nous verrons comme ça s'ils ont un niveau suffisant. On fera passer chaque postulant tour à tour, par ordre d'arrivage. Est-ce que ça vous va ?  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête, et il se sentit rassuré.  
  
Ils s'échauffèrent donc un peu, tandis que les gradins se remplissaient peu à peu de curieux, spectateurs, joueurs venus tenter leur chance ou ami des joueurs venus tenter leur chance. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait tant de monde mais ne s'en inquiéta pas trop. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire...  
  
En effet, les nouveaux joueurs se présentèrent sur le terrain très vite.  
  
Les essais se passèrent très bien, chaque joueur étant à son poste, et faisant passer des tests aux postulants tandis qu'Harry prenait des notes, volait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain pour examiner les réactions, participait aux passes. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis si longtemps !  
  
Les élèves qui se présentaient étaient presque tous d'un niveau inférieur à celui qu'attendait Harry, à part quelques exceptions qu'il s'empressa de noter. Il y avait un septième année qui était très agile, une quatrième année, amie de Ginny, qui se débrouillait plutôt pas mal et une septième année aussi, assez douée pour le vol.  
  
Le test qu'ils faisaient passer à tous était toujours le même, et il faillit avoir un accident quand Neville décida de tenter sa chance...  
  
Alors que Ron lui passait le souaffle, Neville, qui faisait de son mieux pour rester sur son balai, n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper et il ce le reçut en pleine tête. Abruti par le choc, il lâcha son balai et commença à tomber. Mais Harry, qui n'était pas très loin et aussi grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, plongea vers lui et réussit à le rattraper par le col de sa robe juste à temps. Passé une grande frayeur, Neville, une fois à terre, avoua que le quidditch n'était pas pour lui et qu'il préférait retourné à l'intérieur finir ses devoirs.  
  
Le recrutement dura toute la journée. Ils ne firent qu'une pause à midi, pour manger, avant de reprendre les tests qui durèrent presque toute l'après-midi.  
  
Ce fut donc éreinté mais satisfait qu'Harry reprit le chemin du château. Cette journée, si fatiguante fut-elle, avait était une très bonne journée...  
  
Les résultats furent affichés le lundi matin, annonçant les trois nouveaux joueurs à tout le monde, ceux qu'Harry avaient notés. Ses coéquipiers étant tous d'accord, leur choix avaient été vite fait.  
  
Un peu plus rassuré d'avoir trouvé de bons joueurs, Harry s'amusa beaucoup plus pendant les jours qui suivirent.  
  
Pourtant, plus le jeudi soir approchait, plus Harry sentait une boule au fond de son ventre. Il appréhendait la rencontre avec le professeur Lupin.  
  
Le temps s'amusa à lui jouer un petit tour et bien entendu, la confrontation avec lui arriva très vite.  
  
Bien trop vite au goût de Harry, quand il frappa à la porte du bureau de Lupin, à 20h. 


	15. Confessions de Lupin et Ron ébahi

**Voilà le chapitre 15, il arrive enfin !!!!!! **

**Un grand merci à virg05, Larmes de pluie, Selphie451 et Colonel S.S Parker pour leurs reviews !!!!!!!!!**

**Continuez comme ça, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !!! **

****

**FLASH PUB : ALLEZ TOUS LIRE MON AUTRE FIC : PAR UNE SOMBRE NUIT **

Chapitre 15 : Confessions de Lupin et Ron ébahi 

- Entrez, dit une voix derrière la porte.

Harry poussa celle-ci et pénétra dans la pièce, où Lupin l'attendait, assis à son bureau.

- Je t'en prie Harry, prends une chaise, lui dit-il en lui montrant celle qui était devant lui.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sans rien dire. Un silence gênant prit place, que Lupin rompit bien vite.

- Tu dois déjà savoir pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici, commença-t-il. Pour parler Harry, pour parler de Sirius.

Bien que ressentant encore cette terrible douleur dans son cœur, Harry essaya de ne pas regarder le visage de celui qui avait été le meilleur ami de son parrain. C'était trop dur pour lui...

- Je sais que tu es triste, et même si tu ne le montre pas, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je trouve très courageux de ta part d'essayer de le cacher, mais il ne faut pas non plus que cela t'empêche de vivre Harry. Je voulais simplement te dire que si tu as besoin d'en parler, je serai toujours là, termina-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry hocha la tête mais continua de regarder ses mains nouées.

- Sirius était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, un homme vraiment à part, et je serai toujours fier d'avoir été un de ses proches.

Lupin avait dit cela d'un ton si chargé d'émotions qu'Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que ses yeux brillaient.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il a eut une vie très joyeuse, ça non, mais il ne s'est quand même jamais laissé abattre, et à toujours su profité de la vie. C'était un homme avec plus de courage que personne d'autre. Il aurait eut tellement à offrir... Mais je ne vais pas te le décrire, tu le connaissais assez bien pour savoir tout cela. La chose que je veux te dire par là, Harry, et qu'il faut résoudre à ne plus jamais le voir, même si cela fait mal, et surtout, surtout, chérir son souvenir. Le souvenir d'un être qui nous a été cher...

Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais il se força à ne pas les laisser sortir.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-il soudain. Mais, en parler, ça me... Je n'y arrive pas...

Sa voix se brisa tandis que les première larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Il entendit le raclement de la chaise de Lupin et celui-ci vint s'agenouiller devant Harry. Il lui posa ses mains sur les épaules et dit :

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, si tu n'es pas encore prêt. Prends ton temps...

- Professeur..

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lupin. A sa grande surprise, lui aussi pleurait. Il paraissait soudain si lasse et fatigué qu'Harry eut peur pour lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, alarmé.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit-il en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa manche. Tu vois, tu pense aux autres avant de penser à toi ! Tu es exactement pareil que ton parrain...

Harry se contracta à cette phrase, et Lupin le remarqua tout de suite.

- Ecoute-moi bien Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute si Sirius est mort, tu m'entends ? Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, alors tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable !

Celui-ci hocha la tête, sans grande conviction.

- Harry, regarde-moi.

Il leva les yeux et attendit la suite.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si tu ne me crois pas, crois au moins ce que te disent mes yeux.

Il le regarda si intensément, qu'Harry comprit qu'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Il ressentit alors un léger poids dans sa poitrine s'envoler.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Lupin sembla comprendre toute l'importance de cette simple phrase et hocha la tête.

- Très bien, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Il se releva et sourit à Harry, ses yeux toujours remplis de larmes.

Harry se leva lui aussi, et il allait partir quand Lupin lui posa une dernière fois sa main sur l'épaule.

- N'oublie pas Harry, le temps guéris toutes les blessures...

Celui-ci hocha la tête, le dos toujours tourné à son professeur, et sortit du bureau.

* * *

Le mois de septembre passa si vite qu'Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un film, mis en position accéléré. 

Les cours s'enchaînaient à une allure folle, il était submergé de devoirs et passait tout son temps libre à faire des stratégies pour les prochains matchs de quidditch. Il comprenait mieux à présent les soucis d'Olivier Dubois...

Hermione et Ron trouvaient qu'il travaillait trop, mais peu importait, il était bien comme ça.

Hallowen arriva lui aussi très rapidement. La veille de cette fête si particulière pour les sorciers, Harry décida enfin de sortir de son travail, et alla retrouver Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune des griffondors.

Ces deux derniers parlaient avec empressement, chuchotant entre eux et riant sous capes. Harry se dit qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup et sentit son hypothèse se confirmer quand ils s'arrêtèrent tout à coup de parler quand ils le virent.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron, ses oreilles devenant écarlate. On parlait justement de toi avec Hermione.

Celui-ci les vit échangeaient un regard inquiet mais il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, on voulait te demander si tu voulais toujours venir avec nous demain à Pré au lard pour Hallowen, dit Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! s'écria Harry, presque scandalisé. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laissez vous amuser sans moi !

Ils parurent soudain soulagés.

- Pour tout te dire, Hermione trouve que tu travaille trop ! dit Ron, qui semblait trouver cette blague tout à fait drôle.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard sévère.

- Arrête un peu, Ron. J'ai seulement dit que ça ne lui ressemblait pas.. Enfin, je voulais dire que.. Harry, tu n'es pas un mauvais élève mais c'est juste que.. balbutia-t-elle en se rendant compte de son erreur.

- Harry, tu peux lui dire d'arrêter, elle s'enfonce là...

Celui-ci éclata de rire en voyant le visage rouge d'Hermione et son regard furieux à l'adresse de Ron.

- Et puis, je ne veux pas manquer l'ouverture du magasin de Fred et Georges, ajouta Harry, en se rappelant l'affiche qu'il avait vu sur le panneau de la salle commune.

En effet, les jumeaux Weasley ouvraient leur magasin de Pré au lard à Hallowen, et celui du chemin de traverse le même jour, mais plus tard dans la soirée. Harry les imaginait très bien à ce moment là, tous les deux paniquant dans leurs magasins, faisant des aller-retour entre les deux en transplanant, mettant au point leurs dernières inventions...

La journée de demain promettait d'être très intéressante et il avait hâte d'y être !

* * *

Les élèves se pressaient dans le hall d'entrée du château. Tous se languissaient d'aller à Pré au lard, tous pour une raison particulière : les jumeaux Weasley ouvraient un magasin ! La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Connaissant la réputation particulière de Fred et Georges, tous s'attendaient au pire.

- Et ils ne vont pas être déçus ! s'exclama Fred à son frère, tandis que celui-ci accrocher des décorations aux murs grâce à sa baguette.

- C'est certains, avec tout ce qu'on leur a préparer... répondit Georges, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y en aura pas qui s'évanouiront, sinon ce serait vraiment très ennuyeux d'installer à chaque fois un nouveau brancard...

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, renchérit Fred en notant sur un cahier le nom des objets qui se trouvaient sur les étagères. L'inventaire est bon, on peut y aller.

- Tu as raison, les nouveaux clients ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dit Georges en regardant sa montre. On ferait bien de se préparer...

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, se mettant d'accord par simples gestes et tout deux éclatèrent de rire. Les clients n'allaient pas regretter d'être venus les voir, parole de Weasley !

* * *

- J'en ai assez d'attendre, ronchonna Ron, en tapant du pied par terre. Vous ne trouvez pas que Rusard exagère un peu ? A quoi ça lui sert de savoir si c'est la première fois qu'on va à Pré au lard ?

- J'imagine que Dumbledore a dut lui dire de prévenir les nouveaux à cause de Vous-savez-qui... intervint Hermione, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir si la queue avançait.

- En tout cas, ça nous retarde plus qu'autre chose, dit Harry, renfrogné.

Il avait tellement hâte d'être enfin dehors qu'il avait envisagé de prendre le passage de la sorcière borne pour aller à Pré au lard. Au moins, il y serait déjà à cette heure-ci.

En effet, le hall d'entrée grouillaient d'élèves, attendant (impatiemment pour la plupart) de passer devant le concierge, qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer l'attente.

- Je trouve que tu as raison, dit Hermione. Elle paraissait aussi impatiente que lui de sortir.

- Tu as l'air bien pressée, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je dois avouer que le magasin de Fred et Georges m'intrigue un peu... répondit-elle, honteuse.

Ron allait dire quelque chose quand Harry lui écrasa le pied, en lui faisant signe de ne pas en rajouter.

Une fois sortit dans le parc, l'humeur d'Harry grimpa un peu plus. Une journée de détente ne lui ferait pas de mal !

Prenant le chemin du village, Harry, Ron et Hermione resserrèrent les pans de leur capes. Un vent froid d'automne soufflait, faisant onduler l'herbe des champs alentour.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont prévus... murmura Ron, ses yeux brillant d'impatience.

- Sans doute des choses plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres... dit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry approuva et tout trois essayèrent de deviner ce qui les attendaient. En arrivant au village, ils n'étaient toujours pas d'accord. Leur discussion fut interrompue par un cri de Ron.

- Vous avez vu ça !

Ils levèrent la tête et en restèrent bouches bées.

Des dizaines et des dizaines d'affiches avaient été placardée dans tout Pré au lard, annonçant au public que le magasin des Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, ouvrait ses portes aujourd'hui même. Elles invitaient les promeneurs à venir essayer toutes sortes d'objets plus intrigants les uns que les autres.

- Ca leur ressemble bien, ça, dit Ron en parcourant du regard toutes les affiches, souriant fièrement.

- Plus tape à l'œil, tu meurs... dit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à leur ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy.

Il se tenait bien droit devant eux, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air plus hautain que jamais.

- Je me disais bien qu'ils n'iraient pas loin, ces deux là, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'ils tomberaient encore plus bas que ça... ricana-t-il. Ils ne savent faire que les bouffons...

Crable et Goyle éclatèrent de rie tandis qu'Hermione essayait de retenir Ron, qui voulait sauter sur Malefoy, par la taille.

- Ferme-là Malefoy ! rugit-il en lui montrant le poing.

- Alors Weasley, on défend ses pauvres frères ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- Peut-être ne sont-ils pas aussi pauvres que tu ne le crois ! lança Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Je me suis demandé comment ils ont fait pour acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, et puis la réponse m'est apparut... Saint Potter...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Malefoy, dit-il, l'air détaché.

- Me crois-tu aussi stupide que ton ami rouquin ? dit celui-ci en montrant Ron d'un signe de tête. L'argent du tournoi des trois sorciers, tu le leur as donné, n'est-ce pas ? C'était très noble de ta part, Potter..

- Ce ne serait pas un Malefoy qui aurait fait ça, pas vrai ? cracha Hermione, qui commençait elle aussi à devenir aussi rouge que Ron.

- Sache, espèce de Sang de bourbe, que la famille Malefoy a toujours offert de généreuses contributions à des œuvres caritatives...

- Oui, tout ça pour ne pas perdre ses relations aux ministère... dit tranquillement Harry.

Il arrivait à garder un calme olympien devant le Serpentard, alors que celui-ci lui avait toujours mis les nerfs à vif. C'était fou comme depuis le mois de juin, les remarques de Malefoy ne le touchaient plus...

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard assassin mais ne se départit pas de son sourire narquois.

- On verra bien plus tard, Potter... Tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attends...

- Et toi tu vas bientôt le savoir si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite ! aboya Ron. Tu crois qu'on a peur de toi ou de ton Vold... VOLDEMORT ? !

Tous semblèrent stupéfaits. Même Ron. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom et il en paraissait le premier abasourdi.

Ce fut Hermione qui brisa la première le silence.

- Ron ! Bravo ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Tu y est enfin arrivé ! Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile !

Oubliant complètement Malefoy, elle lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue. Harry se tourna vers son ennemi.

- Et toi, Malefoy, tu n'arrive pas à dire le nom de ton maître ? Alors que Ron, Hermione et moi y arrivons ? Cela te fait trop peur, peut-être ?

Malefoy semblait très pale tout à coup. Sans rien ajouter, il fit signe à ses deux gorilles de le suivre et ils partirent aussi vite que leur dignité le permettait.

- Bien joué Ron ! s'écria Harry, admiratif. Tu as bouclé une fois pour toute la bouche de ce prétentieux !

Mais l'intéressé ne parlait plus, se contentant de rester immobile.

- Ron ? demanda Hermione un peu inquiète.

- Je... J'ai dit le nom... baltibula-t-il en regardant Hermione comme si c'était la première fois. Le nom interdit...

Il semblait dans un tel état de stupéfaction qu'Hermione décida de recourir aux grands moyens. Empoignant le rouquin par le col de sa veste, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry se sentait un peu gêné, c'était la première fois qu'il les voyaient s'embrasser devant lui, mais se dit que de toute façon, ça n'allait pas être la dernière !

Après un certain temps, Hermione se retira et Harry vit que Ron paraissait enfin avoir retrouvé ses esprits, puisqu'il avait les oreilles d'un rouge vif. Il glissa un regard gêné à Harry, qui lui répondit par un sourire malicieux, se qui sembla le détendre.

Hermione, elle, avait l'air assez fière du résultat, puisqu'un petit sourire satisfait se dessinait sur son visage.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Harry qui se retenait à grand mal de rire, tourna les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage béat de Ron.

- Je crois que oui... Mais je me sens encore un peu faiblard, je voudrais encore un peu de ce remède miracle...

Hermione lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, toute rouge et Harry éclata de rire.

**Voilà, si ça vous a plut, review please !!!!! **


	16. Farces pour sorciers facétieux

**Salut tout le monde !!!!! Alors voilà comme prévu le chapitre 16, merci de votre patience et aussi de votre fidélité !!! **

**Je pense en particulier à virg05, Larmes de pluie, spaz313, Colonel S.S Parker, selphie451 et Slytherinadept pour leur review.**

**Et maintenant je vous laisse lire en paix ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !!!! **

Chapitre 16 : Farces pour sorciers facétieux

Ils se baladèrent dans Pré au lard pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, avant de décider d'aller voir le magasin de Fred et Georges, trop impatients pour attendre plus.

Une foule énorme se pressait devant la boutique, qui était exactement semblable à celle du chemin de traverse, hormis les magnifiques décorations oranges et noires d'Hallowen, qui tapissait toute la façade. Il y avait les traditionnels guirlandes et lanternes, mais aussi des squelettes qui étaient accrochés d'une main contre les murs, se balançant dans le vide, des chauves souris qui volaient autour du bâtiments dans d'incessant piaillements, des cercueils vide et ouverts qui étaient posé près de l'entrée, des ossements empilés tout autour du magasin, et qui traînaient ça et là... Bref, tout était réuni pour donner le ton d'une ambiance morbide.

Se frayant un chemin parmis les élèves, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à se faufiler jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où on pouvait lire :

_Venez vite découvrir « Farces pour sorciers facétieux »_

_Le meilleur magasin de farces et attrapes _

_Pour les sorciers qui aiment rigoler ! _

_Ouverture spéciale le jour d'Hallowen_

_A vos risques et périls_

Les trois amis se regardèrent, un peu surpris par la dernière phrase, et entrèrent dans la boutique.

C'était la réplique exacte de celle du chemin de traverse, mais avec beaucoup plus d'objets et beaucoup moins de cartons. Le magasin était séparé en deux parties : une à l'entrée, où se trouvaient au moins une centaine d'instruments magiques, animaux en caoutchouc et autres choses plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

La deuxième partie était située plus au fond du magasin, vers la caisse, et se constituait de plusieurs présentoirs qui débordaient de bonbons, chocolats, caramels et autres sucreries très appétissantes. Ron se dirigea tout naturellement vers celles-ci et se pencha pour mieux voir.

Des pralines longues langues, des crèmes canaris, des choco chocs, des chamorels (sortes de caramels mous) et encore d'inimaginables douceurs s'étalaient sous les yeux de Ron. Celui-ci poussa un cri admiratif.

- Wahou ! Vous avez vu tout ça ? demanda-t-il à Harry et Hermione qui venaient de le rejoindre.

- C'est vrai que ça donne envie, dit Harry.

- Vous en voulez ? questionna Fred, derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent alors et restèrent stupéfaits devant les jumeaux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? interrogea Ron, ahuri.

Fred et Georges étaient méconnaissables. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air de vraies zombie. D'ailleurs, Harry se demanda même s'ils n'avaient pas utilisés un sortilège pour se transformer réellement. Ils avaient un teint verdâtre, les yeux injectés de sang, d'horribles furoncles sur tout le visage, du sang leurs coulaient par le nez et la bouche, et à chaque mouvement ils semblaient perdre un bout de leur peau. Leurs robes de sorciers étaient encore plus miteuses que les anciennes du professeur Lupin, et elles étaient couvertes de vomi et de sang séché.

- Alors ? dit Georges en écartant les bras, pour mieux se faire voir.

- Absolument dégoûtant, marmonna Hermione, pas très bien.

- Merci, dit Fred, ravi. Ce sont nos déguisements spécial Hallowen.

Puis il ajouta d'une voix forte :

- Seulement 2 galions le costumes et le maquillage ! En vente dans notre boutique !

- Mais les notre sont seulement pour nous, murmura Georges, sur le ton de la confidence. Regardez, là, vous avez l'effet Néansang de la boîte à Flemme, ici celui de la pastille Gerbe et là notre nouveauté, la poudre Doxysis, dit-il en montrant tour à tour son nez, sa robe tachée et ses furoncles.

- Laissez-moi deviner... C'est fait à partir du venin des Doxys ? demanda-t-il, amusé, se rappelant le nettoyage dans la maison des Black.

- Très bonne déduction, Harry mon cher.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à midi dans le magasin des jumeaux, s'extasiant, comme tous les autres, de l'ingéniosité des frères de Ron. Puis, quand le ventre de celui-ci commença à un peu trop ronchonner (c'est à dire quand il fit des gargouillements audibles à plus de trois mètres), ils décidèrent d'aller manger quelque chose aux trois balais.

S'asseyant à une table, ils attendirent que Mme Rosmerta vienne prendre leur commande tout en parlant encore du magasin fabuleux de Fred et Georges.

Enfin, une fois le ventre bien rempli (surtout celui de Ron), ils purent repartir vers le château. Ils étaient arrivés au portail de Pré au lard quand une voix derrière eux les appela.

- Harry !

Celui-ci se retourna et découvrit avec surprise un de ses anciens camarades...

- Olivier ! s'exclama Harry, ravi.

En effet, Olivier Dubois se dirigeait droit sur eux, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas changé, à part un peu plus de muscles qu'avant et portait une robe de quidditch orange, une robe aux insignes de..

- L'équipe des canons de Chudley ! s'écria Ron, admiratif. Tu.. Tu joue là-bas ?

- Et oui, répondit fièrement Olivier. En tant que remplaçant seulement pour l'instant. J'ai été pris il y a deux mois.

- Mais c'est génial ! dit Harry, très heureux pour son ancien capitaine.

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi Harry, j'ai appris que c'est toi qui a repris mon poste ?

Harry hocha la tête et Dubois enchaîna.

- Tu verra, puisque c'est ta première année, ça ne va pas être très facile au début... Mais après, ça ira tout seul !

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avec lui, puis Olivier leur dit qu'il avait promis aux jumeaux d'aller voir leur nouveau magasin.

- D'après eux, si leur acheteurs sachent qu'un joueur professionnel vient faire ses courses dans leur boutique, il y aura plus de monde, dit-il, toujours aussi fier.

Sur ce, il les salua et partit vers le village de Pré au lard.

- Ben ça alors ! s'exclama Ron, dès que Dubois eut tourné le dos. Gardien dans l'équipe des canons de Chudley ! A son âge !

- Dubois a toujours était passionné de quidditch, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si surpris, dit Hermione, alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de Poudlard.

- Hermione, jouer dans une équipe nationale à à peine 20 ans, c'est remarquable !

Elle haussa les épaules, se qui exaspéra Ron au plus haut point. Il allait répliquer quand Harry intervint.

- Je suis sûr qu'on entendra bientôt parler de lui, dit-il. Lui qui rêver de faire carrière dans le quidditch !

- Ca prouve que tout est possible ! Peut-être alors que je pourrais moi aussi réussir en tant qu'Auror ! dit Ron, plein d'espoir.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et se retinrent de rire. C'était tout lui ça !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ? leur demanda-t-il, vexé.

Il n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'au château, et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur.

**Prochain chapitre : "Cours de doubles duels", un peu d'action donc au rendez-vous !! **

**A très bientôt j'espère... **


	17. Cours de doubles duels

**Kikou tout le monde !!! Alors voilà le chapitre 17 comme promis, j'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture ! **

**Un grand grand merci à virg05, Selphie451, Larmes de pluie, Spaz313 et Benelie pour leur review !!! Ca fait toujours super plaisir d'en recevoir, je peux vous l'assurer !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Cour de doubles duels**

Le jeudi suivant, ce fut avec joie que tous les griffondors se rendirent à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Les cours de duels n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes que ceux avec Lockart, ils étaient beaucoup plus intéressants.

- Cent fois plus intéressant ! s'écria Ron alors qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir le début du prochain cour. Ca, c'est sûr et certains !

- Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? demanda Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils. Les cours de Lockart n'étaient pas si mauvais..

- Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as toujours trouvé beau, c'est tout, répliqua Ron.

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent légèrement rouges mais elle leva fièrement la tête et jeta un regard hautain à Ron, qui envoya un clin d'œil complice à Harry.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit alors et Lupin apparut dans le couloir.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Il adressa un signe de tête à ses élèves, puis referma la porte derrière lui, sous l'œil interrogateur de ceux-ci.

- Aujourd'hui, cours en pleine air ! dit-il pour répondre aux questions muettes.

Tout le monde en fut enchanté et ils suivirent donc leur professeur avec enthousiasme.

Lupin les emmena près du lac, dans le parc, et les fit asseoir dans l'herbe.

- Ma robe ! se plaignit Lavande en essayant de toucher le moins possible le sol.

Hermione lui jeta un regard désapprobateur et leva les yeux au ciel. Harry remarqua que Ron s'était assis tout près de celle-ci et que la jeune fille posait déjà son épaule contre lui. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient plus honte de montrer à tous qu'ils étaient désormais un couple.

Harry s'assit à coté de Ron et attendit la suite, aussi impatient que les autres. Ils n'avaient jamais assisté à un cours de défense contre les forces du mal en dehors d'une salle de classe. Et à voir la tête du professeur Lupin, il leur réservait une bonne surprise...

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, dit Lupin en jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur au décor qui les entourait. Ce sera bien plus pratique en extérieur, ça c'est sûr...

- Professeur, mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda timidement Parvati.

- Cela me semble évidemment, non ? répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Si vous affrontez un jour des forces du mal, ce que je ne vous souhaite pas bien sûr, vous ne serez pas tranquillement dans une salle de classe, entouré de vos petits camarades. Bien sûr que non. Vous serez seul, confronté peut-être au pire, et le plus souvent me semble-t-il, au dehors. Aujourd'hui sera un cour particulier, alors je vous demande de bien être attentifs, et de bien vous concentrez, évidemment.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, pas très rassurés, et Lupin continua.

- Bon, allons-y. Levez-vous, s'il vous plaît, et placez-vous par groupes de quatre.

Ils firent ce qu'il demandait, et Neville vint de lui-même avec Ron, Harry et Hermione.

- Tout le monde a trouvé de partenaires ? Alors, maintenant, écoutez-moi bien attentivement...

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Vous allez vous mettre deux contre deux. Nous allons nous situer dans un contexte de double duel. Voilà, très bien. Quand je vous donnerez le signal, chacun d'entre vous jettera un des sorts que nous avons appris ensemble, d'accord ? Le but de cet exercice est de voir comment vous réagissez si vous devez combattre en équipe. Une salle de classe étant trop petite pour ça, je vous ai fait venir dehors, alors n'oubliez pas de bien vous écartez entre les groupes. Vous êtes prêts ? ALLEZ-Y !

Il y eut alors un véritable vacarme, et aussi un véritable feu d'artifice. Tous les élèves avaient jeté leur sort en même temps, criant de toutes les forces pour se donner plus de consistance, et il en avait suivi une pluie d'étincelles.

- Expelliarmus !

- Allegrissimo !

- Tarentallegra !

Bien d'autres sorts avaient été jeté, pour la plupart sans gravité, à part celui de Neville, qui avait jeté son sort sur Ron...

Celui-ci se cachait le visage avec ses mains, seules ses oreilles rouges dépassait. Hermione courut jusqu'à lui et lui écarta doucement les mains pour voir le désastre et retint un cri.

Le nez de Ron était devenu aussi gros et long qu'un concombre.

Les autres élèves, trop occupés par leurs propres problèmes, ne faisaient pas attention à eux, et le professeur Lupin passait parmis les groupes pour réparer les dégâts.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Ron ! s'exclama Neville en se précipitant vers lui.

Il avait subi un sort de blocjambe et marchait donc difficilement. De son côté, Harry avait hérité du fameux sortilège d'entrave et n'avait donc pas eut de graves dommages et Hermione avait seulement récolté de Ron une simple bosse sur le front.

Arrivé près de Ron, Harry put constater de près que le nez de son meilleur ami était vraiment énorme. Il dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire de celui-ci.

- Ze d'est bas grabe Debille, répondit Ron, sa voix étrangement déformée, tirant dans les aigus.

S'en était trop pour Harry, qui éclata de rire devant le regard courroucé d'Hermione.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

- Daisse tomber Herbiode... dit Ron, d'une voix nasillarde.

Le fou rire d'Harry augmenta.

Il riait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux côtes. Les trois autres le regardaient comme s'il était un lutin de campagne, puis Neville éclata lui aussi de rire.

- Si tu voyais... Hi hi... Ta tête Ron.. hi hi hi...

Hermione réprima difficilement un sourire, tandis que Ron lui aussi prenait part à la rigolade et riait encore plus fort que les autres, à cause de sa voix aiguë, ce qui fit redoubler les rires d'Harry et de Neville. Même Hermione si mit et il leur fut quasiment impossible de s'arrêter, même quand Lupin vint les voir.

- Bon, je pense que je pourrais arranger Mr Weasley et Mr Londubat, mais pour vos rires, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire quelque chose, dit-il avec humour.

Leur four rire s'arrêtèrent bien après que Ron eut retrouvé un nez normal, et ils constatèrent alors autour d'eux que certains de leurs camarades avaient de multiples bleus, égratignures et autres. Finalement, le professeur Lupin les fit se rasseoir dans l'herbe et attendit patiemment que le calme revienne.

- Pour tout vous dire, je m'attendais à pire de votre part ! dit-il alors en leur lançant à tous des regards moqueurs. Pour une première fois, vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortis.

Les élèves se regardèrent, surpris.

- Pour vos blessures superficielles, vous irez voir Mme Pomfresh à la fin du cour, je l'ai prévenu qu'elle aurait sûrement des patients... Mais soyons sérieux, reprit Lupin en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à Harry, devenant grave. Vous avez eu l'air de bien vous amusez, puisqu'ici ce n'était qu'un exercice. Mais n'oubliez pas, dans la vraie vie, je pense que seulement deux ou trois exceptions auraient survécus. Si vous aviez été affronté des mages noirs, vous ne serez plus de ce monde.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un silence tendu, que Lupin s'empressa de rompre.

- Mais comme je viens de le dire, ce n'était qu'un premier essai ! Quelle leçon devez-vous retenir aujourd'hui ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, et Harry entendit Ron marmonnait (de sa voix normale) :

- De ne plus se mettre avec Neville...

- Que quand on travaille en équipe, on doit se parler, répondit Hermione.

- Exactement Miss Granger. Cinq points en plus pour Griffondor. Et j'accorde aussi à chacun de vous cinq points également, pour vos performances plus que satisfaisantes pour un premier cours.

Il y eu des murmures approbateurs.

- Comme l'a si bien dit Miss Granger, je veux qu'au prochain cour, quand vous serez avec votre partenaire, vous puissiez communiquer. Pas seulement en paroles, mais aussi avec des gestes. Les plus grands duos de sorciers n'avaient besoin d'aucunes de ses deux façons...

* * *

**Voilà, rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule : "_L'admiratrice secrète_", hé hé je ne vous en dit pas plus !!! **


	18. L'admiratrice secrète

**Salut à tous et à toutes !!! Alors voilà comme promis le chapitre 18, je tiens juste à vous signaler avant votre lecture qu'il est un peu triste... **

**Comme d'habitude un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est à dire à :**

**Spaz313 : lol en fait je vous fait attendre une semaine car trop précipité le postage des chapitres n'est pas bon, et puis comme ça je ménage le suspense !!! lol**

**Colonel S.S Parker : Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que ta santé va mieux et que tu n'as plus ton angine !!! ;)**

**Selphie451 : merci pour ta review fidèle revieweuse !!! lol Ne pleure plus voilà un nouveau chapitre**

**Benelie : mdr tu as hâte de savoir qui est la fameuse "admiratrice secrète" ? Tu vas bientôt l'apprendre !!!!! Il ne suffit de lire ce chapitre...**

**Elmire : lol non non je te rassure je n'ai copier sur personne, c'est bien mon histoire !!! Contente alors que tu as "retrouv" ma fic , et merci pour tes compliments **

**Virg05 : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils m'ont fait très plaisirs !!! **

Chapitre 18 : L'admiratrice secrète

- On va travailler sur ça pendant deux mois ! s'écria Ron, ravi, en s'empiffrant de pommes de terre.

- Oui, ça va être génial, dit Harry en reprenant un peu de tarte à la mélasse, son dessert préféré.

Ils venaient de terminer leurs devoirs et étaient descendus manger.

- J'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ron regarda autour de lui pour la centième fois au moins, l'air contrarié.

- Je me demande bien où est Hermione.. dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois que Ginny voulait lui parlé, répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas rougir devant le frère de celle-ci.

- Des histoires de filles, sans doute, dit Ron d'un ton connaisseur en enfourchant sa dernière cuillerée de purée.

Harry hocha la tête, peu convaincu, et engagea la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant.

XXxOxXX

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune de Griffondor, deux jeunes filles étaient un peu à l'écart des autres, et discutaient.

- Enfin Ginny, il faut lui en parler !

- Je le sais bien Hermione, mais je n'y arrive pas...

Ginny Weasley poussa un gros soupir et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Il faudra bien que ça sorte un jour...

- Un conseil, Ginny, et après je te laisse tranquille avec ça. Harry est un garçon assez complexe, je ne t'apprends rien, bien sûr, mais ce que je voudrais que tu sache, c'est qu'à part cette Cho Chang (Hermione fronça les sourcils), c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu de petites amies. Il n'est pas très doué pour ce genre de relations, et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui reparlera de la soirée où vous avez failli vous embrassez...

Ginny dut avouer qu'Hermione avait raison. Elle lui avait tout raconté au sujet de la soirée du mariage de ses parents, et avait trouvé auprès d'elle un bonne conseillère. Certes, Hermione avait été très surprise en apprenant tout, mais elle avait juré de garder le secret, et Ginny lui faisait confiance.

- Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça... ajouta Hermione en lui souriant.

XXxOxXX

- Au fait, Harry, je voulais te dire quelque chose...

Celui-ci se retourna vers Ron, et attendit la suite. Il remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté de manger, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- On a jamais parlé vraiment, tous les deux, de ma relation avec Hermione... lâcha-t-il, ses oreilles devenant rouges, mais en soutenant son regard. Tu sais, le fait qu'on soit ensemble et tout...

- Il n'y a rien à dire...

- Tu en es sûr ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, ça doit te faire bizarre...

- Ron, je suis très heureux pour vous deux, et je ne suis pas du tout jaloux, le rassura Harry.

- C'est vrai ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

Ron parut soulagé.

- Harry, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, soudain grave. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et si tu as un problème, si tu as besoin de parler...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, hochant finalement la tête, et Harry en fut très touché.

- Merci Ron.

XXxOxXX

Hermione observait Ginny, et voyait beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Résignation, hésitation, timidité et puis enfin détermination.

- Tu as raison, il faut que je lui parle. J'en ai assez de vivre comme ça, dit-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête, pour lui montrer qu'elle approuvait. Elle savait le courage qu'il fallait pour dire à la personne qu'on aimait ce qu'on ressentait pour elle, et savait très bien aussi que si Ron n'avait pas fait le premier pas avec elle, ils en auraient toujours étés au même stade.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle remerciait souvent sa bonne étoile de lui avoir permis de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que Ron.

- Je sais à quoi tu pense... dit soudain Ginny, une lueur taquine aux fond des yeux.

Hermione sourit, prise au piège et dit :

- Oui mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Mon frère ne connaît pas sa chance, dit-elle.

- Harry non plus, répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Ginny inclina la tête, et sourit.

- Il serait temps de nous mettre au plan d'action maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers la rouquine.

XXxOxXX

Le lendemain, après un vendredi épuisant, Harry rentra dans la salle commune seul, Ron et Hermione étant partis à une de leurs réunions de préfets. Il monta dans son dortoir pour poser son sac et trouva sur son lit une lettre.

Intrigué, il l'examina de plus près.

Aucun nom était inscrit sur l'enveloppe et il se demanda si cette lettre lui était adressé, puis, sa curiosité l'emportant, il décida de l'ouvrir.

Une feuille de papier rose était pliée à l'intérieur, et Harry put y lire dessus :

_Je t'attends samedi soir _

_A la tombée de la nuit _

_Dans le parc de Poudlard _

_Près de la cabane d'Hagrid_

_Signé : une admiratrice secrète._

Harry lut et relut la lettre quatre fois au moins avant de se persuader que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas de mauvais tour. Il regarda autour de lui, pour voir si aucun de ses compagnons ne se cachait quelque part, épiant les effets de sa blague, mais non, il n'y avait personne.

Cette simple et courte lettre le troublait profondément.

Qui avait bien pu lui écrire ça ? Qui ?

XXxOxXX

Cette question tournait et retournait dans sa tête, alors qui lui-même faisait la même chose dans son lit. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette fameuse « admiratrice secrète »...

Enfin si, il avait quand même un doute. Un doute qui se portait chaque fois sur une jeune fille rousse, sœur de son meilleur ami...

Ginny.

Plus il y repensait, plus cette réponse lui semblait possible. Après ce qui c'était passé la nuit du mariage, peut-être voulait-elle mettre les choses au clair ?

Oui mais dans ce cas, elle aurait simplement signée par son prénom, et non par « une admiratrice secrète ».

Et puis ce n'était pas le genre de Ginny d'écrire des lettres, elle préférait les rapports directs. Alors QUI ?

XXxOxXX

Ce fut donc complètement sans idées qu'Harry sortit du château, le lendemain soir, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait prétexté une grosse fatigue et Ron et Hermione l'avaient laissé monter dans le dortoir sans rien dire. Il les trouvait bizarre d'ailleurs depuis un certain temps...

Une fois dans son dortoir, Harry avait enfilé un gros pull, une veste et avait sorti sa cape d'invisibilité de sa valise pour la première fois de l'année. Puis il s'était glissé silencieusement à travers la salle commune des griffondors et marchait maintenant à vive allure vers le hall d'entrée, en essayant toutefois de ne pas faire de bruits.

Il savait que c'était risqué de sortir tout seul, la nuit, mais dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il ne risquait rien. Du moins l'espérait-il...

Une fois à l'air libre, il ressentit un vent glacial passait à travers ses vêtements, et il frissonna. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre son écharpe. On était au moins de novembre et il commençait à faire sérieusement froid. Se réprimandant intérieurement pour sa maladresse, il referma les pans de sa veste et avança dans la mini tempête.

Il arriva enfin près de la cabane d'Hagrid, qui était éclairée, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il devait serrée très fort pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole. Voyant le soleil se couchait derrière lui, il se dit que l'auteur de la lettre n'allait pas tarder à arriver...

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette se dessina dans l'obscurité grandissante.

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire, c'était Cho Chang qui se dirigeait vers lui. Abasourdi, il la vit s'arrêter à quelques mètres seulement, sans même lui jetait un seul regard. Puis il se rappela soudain qu'il avait sa cape d'invisibilité, fit le tour de la cabane, déposa sa cape derrière un buisson et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit la direction de la belle asiatique.

- Hum hum.. fit-il derrière Cho.

Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna alors, une main sur son cœur.

- Harry ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle, devenant soudain rouge.

Il ne dit rien, éprouvant une joie perfide à la voir si déstabilisée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya de lui sourire, mais Harry était décidé à ne faire aucun efforts pour lui faciliter les choses.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici...

Harry continua de la fixer, sans rien dire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Heu... ca te dérange si on va marcher un peu ? Je crois que je vais geler sur place sinon.

Il eut envie de répliquer qu'il préférait la voir geler, mais se retint et commença à marcher, se dirigeant vers le lac. Cho dut presque courir pour le rattraper.

- Ecoute Harry, je voulais te dire que... Tout d'abord, dans ma lettre, si j'ai signée « une admiratrice secrète », c'est car j'étais presque sûre que si j'avais mis mon vrai prénom, tu ne serai sans doute pas venu. Et j'ai demandé à un certain Neville Londubat de te remettre la lettre. Il avait l'air si content que je lui adresse la parole, alors il n'a même pas posé de questions... Mais je voulais te parler, Harry...

Malgré l'amertume qu'il sentait en lui, il était tout de même curieux d'entendre ce que Cho avait à lui dire.

- Et bien voilà, depuis le jour où je t'ai parlé, tu sais, au p e t i t déjeuner, dans la grande salle, je ne me sens pas très bien... Tu avais l'air si triste.. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être à cause de moi et que..

Harry éclata de rire. Un rire qui sonnait faux, et Cho se tut. Une fois qu'il fut apaisé, il se tourna vers elle, s'arrêtant de marcher.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour toi ? railla-t-il, narquois. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Michael Corner ne fait plus l'affaire ? Il n'est pas assez célèbre, c'est ça ? !

Il avait crié la dernière phrase, toute sa rage contenue depuis trop longtemps sortant de ses poumons pour aller se répercuter sur le beau visage de Cho, qui semblait perdue. Il s'en voulut aussitôt, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Après Cédric et moi, il te faut maintenant un plus gros poisson, alors pourquoi pas Malefoy, tant que tu y es ! rugit-il.

Il vit son menton tremblait et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il était aussi énervé contre lui maintenant. Respirant profondément, il tourna le dos à Cho et essaya de se calmer, puis il reprit d'une voix plus plate :

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais triste, ce jour-là ? demanda-t-il, toute trace d'émotions envolées dans sa voix.

- Je vais te le dire, moi, pourquoi j'étais triste... Je pensais à mon parrain, figure-toi. Oui, cet homme dont on a tant parlé, cet homme qui a passé douze ans de sa vie enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban. Sirius Black.

Il contemplait la surface lisse du lac, et entendait derrière lui la respiration précipitée de Cho.

- C'était quelqu'un de bien, qui n'avait été coupable d'aucun crime, à part celui de m'aimer, peut-être...

Sa voix se brisa et il dut attendre un petit moment avant de retrouver un ton normal.

- Il est mort par ma faute, par mon imprudence, comme tu dois déjà le savoir, reprit, en devenant dur. Il est mort.. Mort... Mort à cause de moi... Mort pour moi...

- Harry... murmura Cho, derrière lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui racontait ça, à elle, mais il termina quand même :

- Voilà pourquoi j'étais si triste, ce jour là. Pas à cause de toi, les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi se sont envolés en même temps que la vie de Sirius elle-même. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne viens plus me parler à l'avenir. Tout ce qui existait entre nous est... est mort...

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir Cho partir, et garda les yeux rivés sur le lac.

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre, ils ne vous reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton là en bas pour m'envoyer une review (lol) ;)**

**Titre du prochain chapitre : Incident au cour de métamorphose**

**A dans une semaine !!!! **


	19. Incident au cours de métamorphose

**Bonjour tout le monde !!! **

**Je sais, je sais, j'ai été très longue pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée, mais avec tout le travail que j'ai en ce moment à cause de mes études, je dois avouer que ça m'est un peu sorti de la tête !! Non pitié ne me frappez pas !! **

**Bon je passe directement aux réponses des reviews : **

**Elmire : merci pour ton compliment, et pour Cho, lol ça tombe moi non plus je l'aime pas trop celle-là, après ce qu'elle a fait à Harry !! Alors j'avoue, je lui ai fait un peu payé hé hé !!!**

**Spaz313 : mdr ton message !! lol tu trouve que je suis sadique ? Attends de voir la fin de ce chapitre alors !!! **

**Anywhere : lol tout à fait d'accord avec toi quant au sort que Cho doit avoir !!! **

**Selphie451 : revieweuse fidèle !! Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps, la voilà la suite !!! **

**Benelie : lol et oui pour l'admiratrice secrète je vous ai envoyé sur une fausse piste !! **

**Et voilà maintenant je vous laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin, SVP !!!! **

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : incident au cour de métamorphose**

Quand il rentra dans la château, peu de temps après, il se sentit un peu honteux. Après tout, qu'avait donc fait Cho pour mériter qu'il l'ai accablé de reproches ? Et pourquoi lui avait-il dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, alors qu'il n'osait même pas en parler avec Ron ou Hermione ?

L'esprit embrouillé, il monta les marches qui menaient à la tour des griffondors, toujours caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et entendit alors des voix qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Rapidement, il se plaqua contre le mur froid de l'escalier et attendit de voir qui est-ce qui allait tourner au prochain coin.

- Bien sûr que Dumbledore est malade ! Tu as remarqué, il était encore absent ce soir au banquet. Il se fait trop vieux pour ce poste, si tu veux mon avis, dit Drago Malefoy en apparaissant en haut de l'escalier sur lequel se trouvait Harry.

Il fut rattrapé par Pansy Parkinson qui buvait littéralement toutes ses paroles.

- Oui, je pense exactement la même chose, minauda-t-elle.

Harry eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard méprisant que Malefoy jeta à Pansy avant que celui-ci ne le cache derrière un sourire affable.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu es si intelligente...

La jeune fille parut enchantée et Harry se retint de pouffer de rire. Il plaignait presque Malefoy.

- Bon, je pense que nous avons fini la tournée, dit-il en montrant son insigne de préfet. Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait personne dehors, enlever des points à Griffondor, par exemple, m'aurait mis de bien meilleure humeur...

Ils passèrent devant Harry, qui essaya de se faire le plus petit possible.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, Drago ? demanda Pansy, d'un ton inquiet. C'est à cause de... Enfin, de Tu-sais-qui ?

- Oui, un peu, je m'inquiète de la situation à Azkaban, pour tout te dire. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus, coupa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu ne veux jamais rien nous révéler de tes plans... se plaignit-elle

Malefoy éclata d'un rire sans joie, et il disparut derrière une porte, au deuxième étage, suivie de Pansy.

Harry resta quelques instant au même endroit, n'osant pas bouger de peur de faire revenir les deux serpentards. Alors comme ça Malefoy préparait vraiment quelque chose ? Et il s'inquiétait de la situation d'Azkaban ? Là où était retenu son père ? Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ?

La tête pleine de questions, il remonta à la salle commune des griffondors, chuchota le mot de passe et le portrait de la grosse dame bascula pour le laisser passer.

Il y avait encore quelques élèves qui discutaient en chuchotant dans un coin, mais sinon la pièce était vide. Il passa devant eux en silence et remonta dans son dortoir.

Les quatre garçons dormaient profondément quand Harry enleva sa cape, ses vêtements et frigorifié, il enfila un pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Il ôtait ses lunettes pour les poser sur sa table de chevet quand il entendit une voix lui demander :

- Alors, on a fait une belle ballade ?

Harry sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le montant du lit. Retenant un juron, il se tourna vers Ron, qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Tu étais où ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je me suis inquiété.

- Je.. Je suis sorti prendre l'air...

- Avec ta cape d'invisibilité ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Cho. Poussant un soupir, il lui dit ce qu'il s'était passé, oubliant volontairement de parler des reproches dont il avait accablé la jeune asiatique. Après tout, Ron était son meilleur ami...

Une fois son récit terminé, Ron posa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

- Harry, ta réaction avec Cho était normale. Comment a-t-elle put croire que c'était à cause d'elle que tu étais triste ! Non mais quelle gourgandine !

Harry sourit et Ron devint rouge quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait employé un des mots de sa mère.

- Oui, mais tu ne connais pas la meilleure... dit Harry. Et il lui raconta la conversation qu'il avait entendu entre Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson.

- Dumbledore malade ? Azkaban ? Un plan ? Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy trafique encore ? demanda Ron, plus pour lui que pour Harry.

Mais celui-ci était bien incapable de répondre à ces questions. Questions que lui-même se posait.

XXxOxXX

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tôt. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, hanté comme toujours de cauchemars qui incluaient un certain voile...

Alors que tout le monde dormait encore, il décida de s'habiller et descendit dans la salle commune, pour profiter des premières lueurs de l'aube.

Plongé dans se pensé, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approchait de lui à pas de loup...

- Harry Potter Monsieur ?

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna.

- Dobby ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

L'elfe de maison lui sourit timidement. Il portait une cravate orange sur son torse nu, un short de football, une chaussette rouge, une autre noire, et un chapeau melon était posé sur sa tête.

- Oui, c'est lui-même, Monsieur... Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien Dobby, et toi ?

- Oh Dobby va très bien, Harry Potter. Il est très heureux de vous revoir, ajouta-t-il en souriant encore plus largement, se qui découvrit une rangée de dents pointues et jaunâtres.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit dans un fauteuil proche, pour se mettre au niveau du visage de Dobby, qui se rapprocha de lui.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Dobby. Et comment va Winky ? demanda-t-il, poli.

- Elle va un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça, vous savez, Monsieur... Elle en est à trois bierreaubeurre par jour maintenant, lui chuchota Dobby en hochant sa grosse tête. La pauvre ne se rend toujours pas compte de la chance que c'est d'être un elfe libre !

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit, tout doucement :

- Harry Potter, Dobby est venu lui demander quelque chose...

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que Miss Granger va encore mettre des chapeaux dans la salle commune, comme l'année dernière ? Dobby voudrait lui dire qu'il a déjà assez de vêtements comme ça, et qu'il la remercie. Les autres elfes de maisons ne sont pas contents des ruses de Miss Granger et ils disent que si elle n'arrête pas ils vont tous perdre leur emploi !

Harry se retint de rire et rassura Dobby. Il n'avait pas vu de vêtements fait main cette année.

L'elfe parut soulagé.

XXxOxXX

Quand Harry répéta à Ron ce que lui avait dit Dobby, une heure plus tard, celui-ci éclata de rire.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'Hermione n'ait pas prévu quelque chose... dit Harry.

- Oh non, elle est trop occupé à préparer le...

Il s'arrêta soudain, et ses oreilles rougirent tout à coup.

- Le quoi ? demanda inutilement Harry.

- Non, rien, oublie ça, tu veux ? Tu vas bientôt le savoir de tout de façon et nous sommes tenus au secret, alors...

- Mais de quoi tu parle, Ron ? s'énerva Harry.

- Laisse tomber, je ne peux rien te dire... Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me pose pas de questions ! Et ne dis surtout pas à Hermione que j'ai laissé échapper quoi que ce soit... supplia-t-il. Sinon, je suis mort...

Harry remarqua le ton angoissé de son ami et préféra se taire. Décidément, c'était la saison des secrets !

XXxOxXX

- Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est qui se passe ici ?

Ron et Harry sursautèrent et laissèrent tomber les fausses baguettes magiques des jumeaux Weasley par terre. Le professeur Mac Gonagall leur jeta un regard sévère.

- Quand Mr Weasley et Mr Potter voudront bien arrêter de faire les imbéciles, nous pourrions peut-être continuer le cour., lança-t-elle sèchement.

Embarrassés, les deux amis récupérèrent les jouets et les fourrèrent dans leur sac sous le regard de toute la classe, tandis que devant eux Hermione poussait un soupir découragé. Le cour de métamorphoses venait à peine de commencer et ils s'amusaient déjà !

- Bien, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue, dit Mac Gonagall en jetant à Ron et à Harry un regard appuyé, nous allons étudier quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexes que tout ce que vous avez fait précédemment. Nous allons étudier cette année les métamorphoses humaines...

Cette déclaration fut suivie de nombreux murmures enthousiasmes, mais Mac Gonagall réclama le silence.

- Allons, allons, on peu de calme, s'il vous plaît... Si vous réagissez comme des enfants de dix ans, je pourrais peut-être bien changer d'avis... les menaça-t-elle. Vous devez déjà savoir que l'art des métamorphoses humaines est un art très difficile et très complexe. Je vous demande donc un calme et une concentration absolue.

Un silence quasi religieux prit place dans la classe.

- Y a-t-il un volontaire pour servir d'exemple ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant la classe des yeux, derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Non ? Très bien, alors Mr Thomas, voulez-vous venir ici s'il vous plaît ?

Dean se leva de sa chaise, pas très convaincu, et Harry put voir qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise non plus. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Seamus puis se dirigea vers l'estrade du tableau. Il arriva devant le professeur Mac Gonagall aussi pale qu'un fantôme.

- Tendez votre bras, Mr Thomas, ordonna le professeur Mac Gonagall.

De moins en moins rassuré, Dean tendit donc son bras droit vers elle. Elle leva sa baguette magique, fit un mouvement compliqué du poignet et s'exclama :

- Morphoserpent !

Il y eut alors une détonation sourde et un nuage de fumée, derrière lequel disparurent Mac Gonagall et Dean.

Tous les élèves sursautèrent et certains se levèrent même, pour voir mieux voir ce qui s'était passé. Enfin quand la fumée se dispersa, Harry put voir le résultat du sortilège du professeur Mac Gonagall, et étouffa un cri de dégoût.

A la place du bras droit de Dean se trouvait un horrible serpent vert, qui se redressa soudainement et darda sa langue sur lui. Horrifié par la créature qui faisait maintenant partit de lui, Dean poussa un cri et secoua son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus le serpent, qui tourna sa grosse tête vers lui.

Suivant son instinct, Harry se précipita sur l'estrade.

- Laisse-le tranquille ! cria-t-il au serpent. Mais un sifflement rauque sortit de sa bouche à la place.

Le reptile sembla se calmer, et retomba mollement le long du flan de Dean, qui regardait toujours la bête avec répulsion.

- C'est bien, maintenant reste calme, ordonna-t-il, et le serpent ne bougea plus, sifflant quand même une dernière fois.

Rassuré, Harry sourit à Dean pour l'informer qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, et il remarqua que le garçon le regardait bizarrement. D'ailleurs, toute la classe avait les yeux tournés vers lui, et plus personne ne parlait. Tous étaient stupéfaits, et Harry vit Ron et Hermione échangeaient un regard surpris.

- Finite incantatem ! marmonna Mac Gonagall, qui se trouvait derrière Harry.

Le serpent disparut alors, tandis qu'apparaissait le bras de Dean à la place. Celui-ci parut soulagé, et retourna presque en courant à coté de Seamus. Mortifié, Harry en fit de même et alla s'asseoir près de Ron, qui lui jetait des coups d'œils inquiets.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'espérais... dit au bout d'un certain temps le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Elle prit place derrière son fauteuil, et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

- Mr Potter, croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais jetais ce sort s'il était dangereux pour la santé de Mr Thomas ? demanda-t-elle.

Celui-ci sentait tous les regards pesaient sur lui, mais il soutint celui de Mac Gonagall.

- Eh bien heu... Oui, avoua-t-il, sentant ses joues devenir rouges. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi...

Il s'attendait à entendre les rires sarcastiques des autres élèves mais non, personne ne dit mot.

- Ah oui ? dit Mac Gonagall en haussant un sourcil. Votre don de fourchelangue m'étonnera toujours, Mr Potter. Qu'avez-vous dit à ce serpent ?

- Je lui ai dit de laisser tranquille Dean et de rester calme, répondit Harry d'une voix forte.

Il commençait à être agacé de toutes ces craintes qu'éprouver les autres envers lui. Après plus de cinq années passées dans la même classe, ne savaient-ils donc toujours pas qu'il n'était pas méchant ?

- Je vous crois,... dit alors Mac Gonagall, au plus grand étonnement d'Harry.

Dean se leva.

- Professeur, je voudrais seulement dire que je suis persuadé qu'Harry a bien dit au serpent ce qu'il vous a raconté, annonça-t-il en jetant un regard complice à Harry.

Les autres approuvèrent et prirent sa défense.

- Vous avez vu comme a réagit le serpent, c'est évident !

- Il s'est calmé d'un coup !

- Et Dean n'a pas été attaqué !

Les protestations fusèrent de toutes parts, chacune mettant Harry plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ils le croyaient !

- Silence ! tonna Mac Gonagall en se levant.

Tout le monde se tut et leur professeur leur jeta un regard sévère.

- Croyez-vous sérieusement que j'allais pénaliser Mr Potter ? J'ai des yeux, tout comme vous, et j'ai moi aussi vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec le serpent ! dit-elle, offusquée. Alors maintenant, calmez-vous tout de suite, où je vous enlève à chacun dix points pour vous en être pris à moi !

Un silence gêné plana dans la classe. Mac Gonagall rajusta ses lunettes, qui étaient un peu tombées pendant qu'elle criait et se rassit.

- Je préfère ça, dit-elle en parcourant du regard la classe. Si tous les cours de métamorphoses humaines se déroulent comme ça, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'antre du dragon ! ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

Elle leva sa baguette magique vers le tableau et aussitôt des inscriptions apparurent.

- Assez de travaux pratiques pour aujourd'hui. Recopiez ce qui est au tableau, ordonna-t-elle. Vous aurez à l'apprendre pour mercredi, interrogation écrite.

Ils passèrent donc le reste du cour à écrire le nom des plus célèbres sorciers capables de métamorphoses humaines spectaculaires.

Alors qu'il sortait de la classe, Harry voulut remercier Dean d'avoir prit sa défense. Il se dirigea droit vers lui.

- Je voulais simplement te dire merci, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Ce n'est rien, et puis moi aussi je voudrais te remercier ! Le serpent s'est calmé grâce à toi ! répliqua-t-il en rougissant. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il aurait put faire, même avec Mac Gonagall à coté...

Harry hocha la tête et sourit. Derrière lui, Seamus arrivait.

- T'inquiète pas Harry, si Mac Gonagall s'en prend encore à toi, on sera là, annonça-t-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Mais le professeur Mac Gonagall ne s'en ait pas pris à Harry, protesta Hermione. Elle lui a juste...

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par une quinte de toux particulièrement bruyante de Ron.

XXxOxXX

Le soir même, alors qu'ils venaient de finir leurs devoirs pour le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent dans la grande salle prendre leur dîner. Celle-ci était bondée, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Harry le fit remarquer aux deux autres, qui échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien. Ils s'assirent donc à leur place habituelles et commencèrent à manger. Au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait encore plus d'élèves qu'à son arrivée. Il y en avait qui arrivaient comme eux pour manger, mais aucun qui repartaient. Après avoir terminé leur repas, ils restaient bien gentiment à la leur place, et bavardaient gaiement.

- Pourquoi personne ne sort ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- C'est un ordre de Dumbledore, dit seulement Hermione en fuyant son regard. Il va faire une déclaration importante, il attend seulement que tout le monde soit là.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Peut pas dire.. marmonna Ron en attaquant son troisième plat de haricots. Mais je pense que tu vas pas tarder à le savoir, ajouta-t-il en montrant le directeur de sa fourchette.

Et effectivement, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et les conversations s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, avides de savoir de quoi le vieil homme allait leur parler.


	20. Evènement mondain

Salut tout le monde !!! 

Bon alors je me suis un peu dépêchée pour vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre, pour vous faire plaisir !!!

Mais avant de le mettre, voici les réponses aux reviews :

**Selphie451 **: merci pour ton compliment ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu trouve les chapitres courts, toi ? Moi non, quand même pas, celui-là qui vient par exemple fait quand même six pages, c'est suffisant non ?

**Virg05 **: un énorme merci pour tes compliments et ne t'en fais pas, toutes les questions que tu te posent trouvent une réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre !

**Elmire** : lol tu paris drôlement bien toi !! ;)

**Anywhere** : lol oui comme tu l'as dit : suspense !!! C'est ma spécialité de couper les chapitres comme ça (bon après c'est sûr, faut pas que je sois étonnée quand on me traite de sadique mdr)

**Colonel S.S Parker** : Cruel de s'arrêter comme ça ? lol peut-être bien oui, mais c'est beaucoup plus intéressant après, non ? Merci pour ton compliment

**Larmes de pluie** : en effet ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu sur ma fic, j'ai même cru à un moment que tu l'avais oublié ou laissé tombé ! Contente de voir que ce n'est pas le cas ! Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Evénement mondain**

Dumbledore leva ses bras en signe de bienvenue.

- Mes chers élèves, si je vous ai demandé de rester ici, c'est que j'ai une déclaration importante à vous faire..

Il se tut un instant, et observa la grande salle de ses yeux ridés. Ses lunettes en demi-lune brillèrent un instant quand il se tourna vers Harry, et celui-ci sentit une excitation grandir en lui. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que Dumbledore avait à leur dire...

- En effet, c'est un événement que je suis très heureux d'accueillir encore une fois... Le bal de Noël aura lieu cette année !

Il marqua une pause, le temps de laisser ses élèves assimilaient la nouvelle, puis continua :

- Il se déroulera exactement de la même manière que deux ans auparavant, sans nos voisins de Dumstrang et Beauxbatons, bien sûr. Seuls les quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années seront permis d'y assister. Le bal aura lieu dans la soirée du samedi 22 décembre et durera jusqu'à minuit. Pour de plus amples détails, veuillez vous référer à vos préfets respectifs...

Dumbledore se rassit alors, et les conversations reprirent de plus belles, sur un ton beaucoup plus passionné qu'avant. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui étaient assis en face de lui.

- C'est donc ça que vous me cachiez ! s'exclama-t-il, comprenant soudain tout.

Ses deux amis lui firent un sourire contrit.

- Oui, on ne pouvait rien te dire, Dumbledore nous avait demandé de garder le secret.. expliqua Hermione.

- On est vraiment désolé, ajouta Ron.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry pour les rassurer. Ce n'est pas votre faute...

Ron hocha la tête soulagé et Hermione lui sourit.

- C'était difficile de ne rien laisser échapper, avoua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

- Oui, très difficile, répéta Harry en jetant un regard appuyé à Ron, qui avait failli tout révélé.

Celui-ci détourna les yeux, l'air de rien.

XXxOxXX

Toute l'école était en véritable transe depuis la déclaration de Dumbledore. Chacun avait son opinion sur ce qui allait se passer, et beaucoup de griffondors venaient demandé à Ron ou à Hermione le programme, mais ils refusaient catégoriquement d'en parler. Harry comprenaient très bien leur position et il était le seul à ne pas posé de questions, au grand soulagement de ses deux amis.

- Nous avons de la chance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as raison...

Hermione se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Ron, qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il se trouvaient dans un des confortables canapés de la salle commune des griffondors, qui était déserte à cette heure tardive du soir, étroitement enlacés.

- Tu as toujours raison d'ailleurs, ajouta Ron en lui faisant un baisé sur le front.

Hermione sourit, de ce sourire que Ron aimait tant, et répliqua :

- Evidemment sinon ce serait beaucoup moins drôle..

Ron rit et frotta sa joue contre celle de la jeune fille.

- Ah la la Hermione, je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter tous les jours...

Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

Elle voulut lui donner un coup à l'épaule mais il la serrait tellement fort qu'elle ne réussit même pas à le toucher.

- Au fait, méchante tigresse, je ne t'ai pas encore demandé.. commença Ron en laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse. Il y a ce Serdaigle qui es au même cours d'arithmancie que moi qui me plaît bien...

- Pardon !? aboya Ron en sursautant. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire !

Il se dégagea d'Hermione et se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face, fou furieux.

- Hermione !

- Allons Ron, je plaisante ! s'écria-t-elle en riant. Et après ça, ne vas plus dire que tu n'es pas jaloux !

Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur le canapé à coté d'elle, et lui lança un regard contrarié.

- Tu n'es pas drôle... grommela-t-il.

- Je sais, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse, c'est dans ma nature... dit-elle en lui souriant.

Vaincu, Ron l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

XXxOxXX

Harry, lui, avait un peu plus de problèmes que Ron pour trouver une cavalière. La situation n'était pas aussi désespérée que la dernière fois, puisque ce n'était plus à lui d'ouvrir le bal, mais il se trouvait quand même idiot. Aller seul à une fête était plutôt mal vu... De plus, il avait envie de s'amuser pour une fois...

Ruminant ses sombres pensées, il se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ron et Hermione dormaient encore puisqu'on était le week-end. Ils étaient rentrés tard de leur tourné, hier soir, et il avait décidé que pour une fois, il pouvait se passer d'eux pour aller manger.

Il descendait un escalier qui menait au troisième étage, plongé dans ses réflexions, quand quelqu'un derrière lui l'appela.

- Harry !

Il se retourna et vit Ginny qui courait presque pour le rattraper.

- Tu.. Tu vas à la grande salle ? demanda-t-elle quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, en reprenant sa respiration.

- Oui, je vais aller manger, tu m'accompagne ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils reprirent donc le chemin du hall d'entrée, sans rien dire. Harry était très mal à l'aise, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Ginny, et vit qu'elle aussi était gênée.

- Alors.. Heu... On va bientôt commencer les entraînements de quidditch le soir, non ? demanda Ginny en se tournant vers lui.

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'aurai voulu réunir l'équipe pour leur dire que nous commencerons dès la semaine prochaine. Notre premier match est dans un moins, alors on a intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles... dit-il, inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, dit-elle en lui posant sa main sur le bras.

Harry se contracta à ce contact mais ne dit rien. Etrangement, ce simple toucher le rassurait.

- Et puis avec toi dans l'équipe, on est sûr de gagner ! ajouta la jeune fille en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et répliqua :

- Attends, tu n'es pas mauvaise non plus...

Ginny rougit à ce compliment et détourna les yeux.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à la grande salle et s'assirent à la table des griffondors, qui était quasiment déserte à cette heure si matinale de la journée.

Ils venaient à peine de s'installer quand Harry vit Ginny faire une grimace en regardant la porte d'entrée. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, Harry put voir Cho Chang qui entrait, suivie d'un groupe d'amies.

- Non mais quelle prétentieuse, marmonna Ginny sans quitter des yeux Cho.

Une expression de douleur passa sur le visage d'Harry en repensant à tout ce que cette fille lui avait fait subir.

- Elle ne te méritait pas, dit Ginny qui s'en était aperçue.

Puis, se rendant compte de ses paroles, elle rougit violemment et baissa vivement la tête.

Quelle idiote ! Elle s'était encore trahie ! Ne pouvait-elle donc pas tenir sa langue pour une fois ?

Mortifiée, Ginny n'osait pas relever la tête. Elle finit par croiser le regard d'Harry et put constaté qu'il paraissait amusé. Il lui souriait d'un air moqueur, de son sourire en coin qui plaisait tellement à la jeune fille. Instantanément, elle se sentit fondre.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-elle, se sentant rougir.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit mais il ne dit toujours rien. Puis il recommença à manger et Ginny en fit de même, un peu déconcertée. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les garçons, sans doute à cause de ses six frères, se trouvait complètement perdue avec celui qui était en face d'elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle lui demanda :

- Tu compte... Tu compte aller au bal de Noël ? lui dit-elle timidement.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- Oui, bien sûr... Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser...

- Surtout que cette fois tu n'aura pas à danser devant toute l'école, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait lue dans ses pensées.

Surpris, Harry se tourna vers elle et put voir une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

- Oui, et c'est aussi moins grave si je ne trouve pas de cavalière... dit-il en détournant le regard.

- Mais pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas trouver de cavalière ? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. Harry, n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard rêverait d'être ta compagne !

Mais l'effet escomptée de la réaction prévue par Ginny fut très réduit quand Cho, ayant fini de manger, leur passa devant et lança un regard noir à Harry, qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

Puis il se retourna finalement vers la rouquine en lui disant :

- Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Excuse-moi, je n'écoutais pas...

Ginny, furieuse, lança un regard réprobateur à Harry et à Cho. Cela servait à quoi qu'elle fasse des efforts si lui ne son coté n'en faisait pas ? Pour une fois qu'elle tentait une approche, il ne l'écoutait pas !

Voyant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, sa colère redoubla.

Découragée, elle grommela un « rien du tout » à l'intention d'Harry et finit à la vitesse de l'éclair son bol de porridge. Après cette humiliation, elle préférait sortir rapidement de la grande salle.

Elle se levait pour partir quand Harry sembla enfin remarquer sa présence.

- Ginny, est-ce que tu veux être ma cavalière pour le bal ? lui demanda-t-il alors, à la plus grande stupéfaction de celle-ci.

Ginny resta bouche bée un bon moment, fixant Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle n'en revenait pas. Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait entendue, ou était-ce seulement un effet de son imagination débordante ?

Elle lui jeta un regard incertain et constata qu'il la fixait de ses yeux verts si craquants, attendant visiblement sa réponse. Son plus grand rêve est-il en train de se réaliser ?

- - Tu.. Tu es sérieux ? balbutia-t-elle en s'asseyant à nouveau en face de lui.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en plantant ses yeux dans le siens. Enfin... Si tu veux, évidemment...

- Enfin Harry, la réponse est oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

Harry eut un sourire amusé et Ginny rougit aussitôt. Vite, partir avant de dire une autre bêtise...

- Ben bon... Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une amie de Poufsouffle qui m'attend alors.. Heu... Je te laisse, on se voit plus tard, dit-elle à toute vitesse en essayant de ne plus croiser son regard.

Harry hocha la tête et elle tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Une fois arrivait à la porte d'entrée, elle se retourna une dernière fois et vit qu'Harry ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

Et en effet il la regardait Ginny partir. Il la vit se retourner vers lui puis disparaître enfin derrière la lourde porte. Détourant la tête, il soupira et termina son assiette de bacon. Il se demandait encore comment il avait trouvé le courage de poser LA question, mais surtout, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait...

Après se qui c'était passé avec elle, plus maintenant sa demande pour aller au bal avec elle, ne risquait-elle pas de se faire des idées ? Car lui, Harry Potter, voulait-il vraiment que Ginny l'accompagne ? Et même peut-être plus... Voulait-il vraiment qu'elle soit plus qu'une amie pour lui ? Car aller au bal avec quelqu'un impliquait pas mal de choses pour lui...

Sa demande avait été impulsive, et lui avait parut bonne sur le moment. Mais, finalement, ne l'avait-il pas simplement faite parce que quelques instants plus tôt il venait de voir Cho Chang ? N'était-ce pas juste dans le besoin de se prouver quelque chose ?

Harry était toujours dans cet état d'incompréhension quand Ron et Hermione, quelques minutes plus tard, vinrent s'installer en face de lui.

- Salut Harry ! lança joyeusement Ron.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un simple signe de tête et contempla la grande salle, ou plus précisément la table des serdaigles... Cho Chang n'y était plus, puisqu'elle était partie quand il parlait avec Ginny. Légèrement déçu, il se tourna vers Hermione, qui mangeait plus presque aussi vite que Ron.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Tu as l'air d'avoir très faim...

- Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, pour faire des recherches... marmonna-t-elle en engloutissant ses œufs au plat.

- Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de porc c'est ça ? dit Ron en lui jetant un regard indignée.

Hermione lui lança un clin d'œil, vida son verre de jus de citrouille et prit ses affaires. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main et marcha prestement pour sortir le plus vite possible.

- Des recherches... répéta Harry. Mais aucun professeur ne nous a donné de recherches à faire !

- Ca concerne le bal de Noël, dit alors Ron, mal à l'aise.

Harry n'en fut nullement surpris, et se dit que si Hermione devait aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches pour le bal, ça allait sûrement être intéressant. Puis, se rappelant soudain qui l'accompagnait pour le bal, il jeta un regard incertain à Ron. Etant le grand frère de Ginny, il l'avait toujours défendu contre les garçons, et n'avait jamais aimé ce que Ginny fréquentait de près...

Harry appréhendait le moment où il faudrait dire à Ron que maintenant, il faisait partit de ces garçons là...

Décidant de s'en débarrasser tout de suite, et profitant de l'absence d'Hermione, il commença :

- Heu.. Ron, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Celui-ci releva la tête de son assiette et attendit la suite.

- Et bien voilà... J'ai demandé à Ginny d'être ma cavalière, lâcha-t-il à toute allure.

- Okay Harry, c'est comme tu veux, dit simplement Ron.

Et il recommença à manger. Harry ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il était assez étonné que Ron n'ai même pas réagi.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? insista-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard surpris. Pour tout te dire, je m'y attendais un peu...

- Quoi ?

- Hermione m'a dit un jour que ça ne l'étonnerait pas si toi et Ginny vous finirez ensemble, et comme ma splendide petite amie a toujours raison...

Il haussa les épaules, fataliste, et continua de manger.

Harry était sidéré. Lui qui s'était attendu à une réaction plutôt violente de Ron, le trouvait tout à fait calme et serein face à cette nouvelle. Il s'était aperçu qu'Harry le fixait toujours et ajouta :

- De toute façon, je préfère savoir Ginny avec toi qu'avec un autre.

Comme si ça finissait la conversation une fois pour toute, il hocha la tête dans un signe d'approbation. Décidément, Ron étonnait de plus en plus Harry !

* * *

Je sais, je sais, pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre, mais il est important pour la suite ! Alors si vous avez aimé, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !! ;)

Titre du chapitre suivant (le 21) :** Mauvaise nouvelle...**

Bye bye et à la semaine prochaine !


	21. Mauvaise nouvelle

Salut à tous !! Vous allez bien ? 

Un grand merci à Anywhere, Elmire, virg05 et Benelie pour leur review !!

Par contre je trouve qu'il y a de moins en moins de monde qui lisent ma fic, c'est vraiment dommage !!!

Enfin je me tais et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre qui vient en paix !!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Mauvaise nouvelle...**

Le week-end passa très vite, et le lundi matin, Harry était un peu plus motivé pour aller en cours. Il descendit donc à la grande salle de bonne humeur. Mangeant de bon cœur, il discuta avec ses deux meilleurs amis de tout et de rien, puis alla en cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Ils étudiaient en ce moment les Ashwinder, ou plus communément appelés les serpencendres. C'était des serpents minces, de couleur gris clair, avec des yeux rouges flamboyants, qui apparaissent quand on laisse un feu magique brûler sans surveillance. Hagrid avait réussit à se procurer des œufs de serpencendres.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cabane Hagrid, celui-ci était en train de les réfrigérait grâce à un sortilège, à l'aide de son parapluie rose.

- Bonjour Harry ! lança-t-il en lui souriant. Ca va bien ?

- Très bien et vous Hagrid ?

- On ne peut mieux ! répondit le demi géant. Allez, venez prendre place autour de la table, le cour va bientôt commencer...

Il leur montra l'arrière de sa cabane, puis finit de geler les derniers œufs.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers cette direction, et virent que presque tous les élèves étaient déjà présents, y compris les serpentards. Harry vit Malefoy qui chuchotait à l'oreille de Crabble et Goyle, et ses deux gorilles éclatèrent d'un rire gras. Comme toujours, il leur jeta un regard méprisant, et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'eux.

Toutefois, en passant devant Harry, Malefoy lui sourit sournoisement et détourna rapidement la tête.

Enfin, Hagrid arriva, portant une énorme caisse remplie d'œufs rouges vifs de serpencendres. Il la posa sur la table, et beaucoup d'élèves reculèrent, méfiants.

- N'ayez pas peur, ce ne sont que des œufs ! leur dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Alors pourquoi vous portez des gants ? demanda Malefoy en montrant les mains gantées d'Hagrid.

- Mesure de précaution, les œufs de serpencendres dégagent une chaleur intense, alors mieux vaut ne pas se brûler...

- Mais vous venez juste de leur jeter un sort de gélification ! fit remarquer Lavande.

- On ne sait jamais...

Les élèves se regardèrent, pas rassurés du tout.

- Bien, tout d'abord, avant de commencer à prendre soin de ses adorables créatures...

Il y eut des rires sarcastiques du coté des serpentards.

- ... Il faut quand même que vous sachiez à quoi servent ses œufs, termina Hagrid. Quelqu'un le sait ?

Hermione leva la main, et personne ne fut surpris quand elle récita :

- Les œufs sont utilisés dans la fabrication de philtres d'amour et constituent un excellent remède contre la fièvre.

Des filles gloussèrent aux mots « philtres d'amour » et Hermione leur jeta un regard méprisant.

Très bien, cinq points pour Griffondor. Et oui, Miss Patil, les œufs gelés de serpencendres servent dans la fabrication des philtres d'amour, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est amusant...

Tous se tournèrent vers Parvati, qui prit une jolie teinte voilette, à la plus grande satisfaction d'Hermione.

Le reste du cour se déroula dans un calme relatif, les élèves étant beaucoup occupés à ne pas se brûler la main, quand un sort d'Hagrid ne fonctionnait pas bien, pour parler.

Enfin, lorsque l'écho lointain de la cloche retentit dans le parc, tous partirent manger, à l'exception de Ron, Hermione et Harry, qui restèrent pour aider Hagrid à ranger.

Ils étaient en train d'essayer tant bien que mal de remettre les œufs de serpencendres dans leur caisse quand Ron, qui avait remarqué l'attitude étrange d'Hagrid, osa poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis un moment :

- Hagrid, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui ?

En effet, pendant tout le cours, le demi géant n'avait cessé de sourire d'un air rêveur. Même quand Neville avait mis le feu à sa robe quand il avait voulu prendre un œuf avec le revers de sa robe (il avait perdu ses gants de dragon), Hagrid était resté très calme et ne s'était pas départit de son sourire.

Encore maintenant, il souriait, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur assez étrange quand Ron lui demanda s'il allait bien.

- Je n'ai jamais était aussi en forme dans ma vie, assura le géant. Tout va très bien. C'est comme si tout mes soucis s'étaient envolés !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, surpris et désorientés, alors qu'Hermione sourit.

L'amour, c'est le remède à tout, dit-elle alors, reprenant une phrase que Mme Weasley lui avait dit pendant les vacances.

Le sourire d'Hagrid s'agrandit encore plus qu'avant, si bien qu'Hermione devina qu'elle avait vu juste.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Hermione ? demanda Harry, qui n'y comprenait rien.

- De Mme Maxime bien sûr, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de Mme Hagrid ? Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?

- Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher...

Ce n'était pas sur un ton de reproche qu'Hagrid avait dit ça, plutôt sur un ton de petit garçon pris en faute, et Hermione éclata de rire.

- Elle m'a envoyé une lettre hier, reprit le demi géant. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, c'est une surprise...

- Encore ! s'écria Harry, qui commençait à en avoir assez de tout ces surprises et secrets en tout genre.

Ron lui jeta un regard inquiet mais il n'en tint pas compte.

- Elle a parlé de Voldemort ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint, sans se soucier de la grimace que fit Hagrid.

- Elle n'a eu aucun signe de lui, répondit celui-ci, redevenant sérieux. Il semblerait qu'il utilise la même méthode que l'année dernière, c'est à dire de rester tapit quelque part à attendre son heure...

Tous les quatre hochèrent la tête.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de ranger, il rentrèrent donc dans le château prendre leur déjeuner.

Alors qu'il marchait aux coté de Ron, Harry fut interpellé par le professeur Lupin.

En entendant celui-ci l'appeler, il se retourna.

- Harry ! Je voudrais te parler un moment, c'est possible ?

- Vas-y, tu nous rejoindra dans la grande salle, lui souffla Ron à l'oreille.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, il put constaté que Lupin avait sombre mine.

- Suis-moi, lui dit-il simplement.

Il l'emmena dans une salle de classe déserte, et referma la porte après lui. Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'air renfermé de Lupin, quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose qui ne va pas te faire très plaisir... annonça-t-il alors.

- Dumbledore m'a proposé de te prévenir...

Lupin prit une inspiration tandis qu'Harry se demandait bien ce qui allait encore lui arrivait.

- Tu dois recommencer à prendre des cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue.

Harry resta muet quelques instant, fixant Lupin d'un regard d'incompréhension. La nouvelle mettait du temps pour pénétrer son esprit, et son esprit en mettait encore plus pour assimiler celle-ci !

Enfin, quand il comprit son ampleur, il ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation muette.

- Mais je croyais que Rogue ne voulait plus !

- Dumbledore lui a, disons demander obligeamment, de reprendre ce rôle. Il lui a dit que combattre Voldemort est bien plus important que d'anciennes rancœurs... J'étais présent à ce moment là.

- J'imagine que Rogue n'a pas du être enchanté, dit Harry, sarcastique.

- Non, en effet, Severus a fait la même tête que toi un instant plus tôt, lança Lupin en souriant.

Harry retint une remarque moqueuse et demanda :

- Mais pourquoi ne me donnez-vous pas ces cours ? Je veux dire, c'est vous mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pas Rogue !

Lupin réprima un autre sourire.

- Tout simplement parce que le professeur Rogue est très adroit dans cette catégorie et que moi, je ne le suis pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais assisté de ma vie à un cours d'occlumancie, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Professeur, murmura Harry, suppliant. Rogue me déteste ! Il va en profiter pour faire des choses sur moi, pour...

- Allons, Harry, n'exagère pas, quand même, le coupa Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Severus a toute la confiance de Dumbledore, et de plus, il fait partit de l'ordre du phénix. Il n'y a vraiment plus rien à craindre. Ce n'est plus un mangemort.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

Lupin marqua une brève pause avant de répondre.

- Harry, Severus a prouvé à maintes reprises sa bonne volonté. Il a fait des choses complètement stupides quand il était jeune, mais maintenant c'est fini... Je ne peux pas te dire sur quoi il travaille, en ce moment, mais je peux seulement te dire que c'est sans doute la mission la plus dangereuse et risquée que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie...

XXxOxXX

Ce fut le moral légèrement en baisse qu'Harry se glissa dans son lit, cette nuit-là.

L'idée de reprendre les cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il allait encore subir les assauts psychique de ce dernier, qui ne se priverait pas pour être dur. Il était certain que cela allait être encore plus difficile qu'avant, compte tenue que maintenant, Harry connaissait le pire souvenir de Rogue...

Soupirant, il se retourna dans son lit, et observa le mur devant lui, plongé dans ses pensés. Lupin avait dit que Rogue faisait une mission particulièrement dangereuse pour l'ordre du phénix, mais il n'avait pas voulu dire laquelle. Il lui avait aussi dit que Rogue avait fait des choses stupides quand il était jeune, mais là encore, il n'avait pas voulu lui donner plus de renseignements. Harry était donc dans un sentiment de frustration intense.

Peut-être pourrait-il un jour l'apprendre, de la même manière qu'il avait vu le souvenir le plus humiliant de Rogue ? Peut-être pourrait-il voir dans la pensine que Rogue utilisait pendant ses cours les réponses à ses questions ?

Puis Harry se rappela l'état de Rogue, quand celui-ci l'avait surpris le nez dans ses souvenirs, et préféra renoncer. Cela n'en valait pas la peine...

XXxOxXX

Le mercredi soir, Harry rentra complètement épuisé de sa première séance d'entraînement de quidditch. Epuisé, mais ravi. Après un an d'inactivité, il trouvait qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Ses réflexes d'attrapeur lui étaient revenus instantanément, chose dont il en était fier.

Il avait suivi le même genre d'entraînement qu'Olivier Dubois leur faisait faire, et tout c'était bien déroulé. Ron s'améliorait de plus en plus et Ginny avait une fois de plus épaté Harry, tant elle était adroite sur un balai. Les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs, Annie Wilson et Zackary William avaient fait des merveilles, ainsi que leur remplaçante, Melissa Gilbert. Harry était très content de la nouvelle équipe de Griffondor, et se promit qu'ils gagneraient la coupe cette année.

- On va mettre une de ses raclés au serdaigles dans un mois ! lança Ron alors qu'ils rentraient dans le château, plein de boue et frigorifiés.

- Ca c'est sûr, approuva Ginny en hochant la tête. Il ne vont même pas en revenir.

Harry sourit, amusé de l'enthousiasme de ses deux amis. Lui aussi voulait gagner, le mois prochain, ne serait-ce que pour voir le visage déçu d'une certaine Cho Chang...

- Harry, tu viens avec nous, demain soir, pour aller voir Hagrid après les cours ? demanda Ron, changeant de sujet.

- Je ne peux pas, marmonna celui-ci, morose. J'ai cour particulier avec Rogue, souviens-toi...

Le rouquin fit une grimace pour marquer sa compassion.

- Encore l'occlumancie ? questionna Ginny, en se tournant vers Harry.

- Oui, Dumbledore veut que je reprenne des cours, et comme Rogue est le seul à être capable de ce genre de choses...

- Dis-toi que ça ne sera pas pire que les retenues d'Ombrage ! dit Ron en réprimant un frisson. Ecrire avec son propre sang, non mais quelle folle !

Harry rit et se sentit mieux. Il pouvait toujours compté sur Ron pour lui remonter le moral.

- Quoi ! ?

Ginny avait poussé un cri horrifié, qui fit sursauter Ron.

- Quoi quoi ?

- Ecrire avec son propre sang ! s'écria-t-elle alarmée. Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Harry et Ron lui racontèrent alors les « mesures disciplinaires » qu'utilisait l'ancienne grande inquisitrice de Poudlard pour corriger ses élèves. La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Mais c'est dégoûtant ! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. Et personne ne disait rien ?

- Il semblerait qu'Ombrage réservait cette sanction rien que pour moi, lâcha Harry, les dents serrées rien qu'au souvenir de ces mauvais moments.

- Oh Harry... murmura Ginny en lui serrant le bras. Quelle horreur cette bonne femme...

Celui-ci fut touché de l'attention de Ginny et lui sourit, reconnaissant.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !! Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de reviewer svp, ça fait toujours super plaisir !!!!

Chapitre suivant : **Cours d'occlumancie et de doubles duels**

A la semaine prochaine !!


	22. Cours d'occlumancie et de doubles duels

Salut à tous !! 

Comment allez –vous ?

Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour poster ce chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé du retard !!!

Merci beaucoup à **Anywhere, virg05, Elmire et Benelie **pour leur review !!!! Ca me fait chaud au cœur, vraiment !!!

Bon je me tais et vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.... BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : cours d'occlumancie et de doubles duels**

Dans un état proche de l'évanouissement qu'Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue, le soir suivant. Il entendit le professeur lui dire d'entrer et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était comme toujours humide et froide, et Harry frissonna tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Rogue, qui était assis derrière son bureau. Celui-ci le regardait s'approcher, les mains croisés, une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux.

- Asseyez-vous Mr Potter, lui ordonna-t-il en montrant le siège devant lui.

Harry prit donc place et releva calmement la tête. Il était décidé à rester parfaitement calme et maître de lui en toute circonstance, quoique Rogue lui dise.

- Pour commencer, sachez que je ne suis pas le moins du monde enchanté de devoir reprendre ses cours, dit-il alors. Je trouve que c'est une perte de temps, compte tenu des maigres progrès que vous avez fait, l'année dernière...

Rogue marqua une pause et observa la réaction d'Harry, qui se contenta de regarder son professeur d'un regard vitreux.

- Mais, le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas du même avis que moi, et il semblerait qu'il juge utile de continuer votre apprentissage en occlumancie, termina-t-il en se relevant. Alors, mettons-nous au travail de ce pas.

Harry hocha la tête et essaya de se vider de toutes émotions.

- N'oubliez pas, concentrez-vous, dit Rogue de sa voix sèche.

- Je sais, marmonna Harry.

- Très bien alors... _Legilimens _!

Le décor parut flou aux yeux d'Harry et il revit beaucoup de souvenirs...

Il avait onze ans et venait de rencontrer Ron dans le Poudlard Express... Il se trouvait dans la forêt interdite et essayait d'échapper à Aragog et sa descendance... Il volait sur le dos de Buck, Hermione se tenant derrière lui...

Il parlait à Ginny au mariage de Mr et Mme Weasley...

Un sentiment de colère s'empara d'Harry. Rogue n'avait pas le droit de voir ça !

Il poussa alors un cri de rage et la salle de classe revint devant ses yeux, ainsi que le visage narquois de Rogue.

- Intéressant Potter, très intéressant... murmura-t-il. C'est donc vous qui avez aidé Sirius Black à s'échapper, ce jour-là ? Je m'en doutais...

Harry sursauta au nom de son parrain, mais essaya de ne rien faire paraître et défia Rogue du regard.

- Comme vous voudrez, Mr Potter, lâcha Rogue, d'un ton mielleux. J'imagine que parler de cet homme doit être difficile pour vous... ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

A cet instant, Harry éprouvait plus que de la haine pour son professeur, et il fixa un point derrière celui-ci pour se retenir de lui lancer un regard menaçant. Finalement, il osa croiser le regard de Rogue, vit que celui-ci l'observait de ses petis yeux avides, et eut envie de lui cracher au visage, tellement il était en colère. Harry se força à respirer calmement. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il dit simplement :

- On continue ?

XXxOxXX

Harry rentra épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement, de sa séance d'occlumancie. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait explosé tellement il avait mal, et ses yeux le brûlaient. Le cour avait été vraiment éprouvant, et ils avaient recommencé une dizaine de fois le maléfice d'occlumancie avant que Rogue consente à le laisser partir.

Etouffant un bâillement, le jeune homme monta les marches qui menaient à son dortoir d'un pas lent. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Harry vit que ses compagnons dormaient déjà tous.

Silencieusement, il se déshabilla, enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Poussant un soupir de contentement, Harry rabattit les draps sur lui et se tourna sur le côté.

Bien que Rogue n'est pas était très élogieux, Harry trouvait qu'il avait fait d'énormes progrès. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la mort de Sirius qu'il voyait maintenant que le danger était vraiment réel, et qu'il pouvait frapper à n'importe quel moment..

Fermant les yeux, Harry sentit le sommeil l'emporter et il s'endormit.

XXxOxXX

La journée du lendemain passa très vite pour Harry, qui ne vit pas le temps passer. Le soir, alors qu'il mangeait dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange qui commençait sérieusement à le préoccuper... Dumbledore était encore absent.

Harry avertit immédiatement Ron et Hermione qui cette fois parurent surpris.

- C'est vrai, c'est étrange... dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de s'absenter autant.

Ron mâchouillait sa cuisse de poulet d'un air absent, plongé dans ses pensés. La jeune fille le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je repense juste à ce que mes parents avaient dit un jour, répondit-il. Ils disaient que Dumbledore était le chef et le gardien de l'ordre du phénix. Il doit être occupé dans des réunions, missions, ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Oui et puis, vous avez entendu Hagrid, aussi ? Il disait que les écoles restent en contact. Peut-être Dumbledore était-il seulement en visite dans l'une d'entre elles... dit Harry, un peu plus rassuré.

- Oui mais dans ce cas, comme ça se fait qu'on est encore vu aucun directeur des autres écoles à Poudlard ? demanda pertinemment Ron.

Aucun des trois amis ne put répondre à cette question.

XXxOxXX

Le jeudi suivant, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur, pour le cour de défense contre les forces du mal, Lupin les fit s'asseoir dans l'herbe, comme d'habitude. Il souriait d'un air malicieux en les regardant, et Harry devina aisément ce qui allait suivre.

- Voilà maintenant plus d'un mois que nous étudions les doubles duels, alors j'ai décidé de vous testez ! annonça-t-il. Je pense que vous êtes prêts, et je souhaite voir votre niveau. Vous vous êtes entraînés depuis assez longtemps avec votre partenaire, alors il est temps de me montrer ce que vous savez faire !

Les griffondors se levèrent donc et allèrent se placer avec leur coéquipier respectif. Harry, qui était avec Ron, fut soulagé quand le professeur Lupin le place face à Dean et Seamus. Au moins cette fois, ils n'auraient pas à affronter Neville !

Quand tout le monde fut réparti, Lupin se plaça un peu en arrière, et dit :

- Très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer... Quand j'appellerai votre groupe, vous viendrez vous placez devant moi, et je pourrais ainsi vous évaluer facilement. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, restez toujours en contact avec votre coéquipier, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit.

Harry glissa un imperceptible regard à Ron, qui hocha la tête. Après plus d'un mois d'entraînement, ils se comprenaient par de simple gestes, c'était tout simplement fabuleux !

- Mr Londubat, Miss Granger, Miss Patil et Miss Brown, si vous voulez bien venir jusqu'à moi, dit Lupin en se tournant vers ceux-ci.

Harry vit Hermione prendre une grande inspiration quand elle passa devant lui. Puis quand ils furent placés correctement, c'est à dire Neville et Hermione face à Parvati et Lavande, leur professeur leva les bras dans un signe de départ.

- A mon signal, vous êtes prêts ? Alors, ALLEZ-Y !

Une seconde plus tard, Hermione et Neville crièrent en chœur :

- _Expelliarmus ! _en s'avançant d'un même pas.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, Lavande et Parvati furent toutes les deux privées de leur baguette et s'effondrèrent sur l'herbe projetés par un ennemi invisible. Rapide, mais très efficace.

Harry était étonné des progrès de Neville, qui maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement le sort. Il regardait Hermione d'un air satisfait, et celle-ci lui sourit.

- Bravo ! C'est excellent ! s'exclama Lupin à ces deux derniers. Mr Londubat, vous ne cessez de m'étonner !

Neville rougit instantanément et sourit timidement à son professeur.

- Merci Monsieur, marmonna-t-il, tout rouge.

- Quant à Miss Brown et Miss Patil, dit-il en se tournant vers les deux jeunes filles qui étaient en train de se relever, pourriez-vous me dire quel sortilège comptiez-vous utilisez ?

- Le maléfice d'entrave, avouèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Lupin parut satisfait de cette réponse donnée en même temps. Il hocha la tête.

- Bien, maintenant passons à un autre groupe...

Harry vit défilé tout le reste de la classe avant que se fut son tour. Lorsque Lupin l'appela, un gros nœud lui serrait l'estomac, mais il essaya de ne pas trop y prêter attention. S'avançant aux côtés de Ron, il se plaça en position de duels, face à Seamus et Dean et brandit sa baguette magique. Il était nerveux de devoir exécuter un tour comme ça devant toute la classe. Glissant un coup d'œil à Ron, il le vit lui faire deux clins d'œil, signe définis entre eux. Hochant imperceptiblement la tête, il affronta donc ses deux camarades, sachant à présent quel sortilège utiliser.

Le professeur Lupin s'approcha d'eux, et leur énonça pour la énième fois les règles à suivre. Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop concentré sur les moindres gestes de Ron. La technique était de garder à l'esprit que tout dépendait de la synchronisation. S'ils ne jetaient pas le sort en même temps, Dean et Seamus avaient de grandes chances de l'emporter. De plus, si lui et Ron attaquaient la même personne, c'était raté aussi. Il fallait donc ouvrir l'œil, et le bon...

- Attention, tenez-vous prêts... dit Lupin en levant encore une fois les bras. ALLEZ-Y !

Harry n'attendit qu'une fraction de seconde. Il n'hésita même pas quant au sortilège à employer.

- _Petrificus Totalus _! hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Dean.

Celui-ci se raidit tout à coup, les bras contre son flanc et tomba le nez dans l'herbe, sans avoir eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soi, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

A ses cotés, Harry remarqua que Ron riait aux éclats, se tenant le ventre de ses deux mains. Seamus lui, avait les jambes collées l'un contre l'autre et faisait des moulinets avec ses bras pour ne pas tomber. Finalement, il n'y avait que lui qui n'avait rien eut.

Lupin se précipita sur eux et s'exclama :

- _Finite Incantatem _!

Aussitôt, Dean put enfin bouger et se releva péniblement, Ron s'arrêta de rire et Seamus put enfin se tenir normalement sur ses jambes.

- Et bien... Ce n'était pas si mal... dit Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Votre maléfice de pétrification était remarquable Mr Potter. Ainsi que celui-ci d'allégresse et de bloc jambes, Mr Finnigan et Mr Weasley.

Ces trois derniers hochèrent la tête, soulagés.

- Par contre, quel dommage que je n'ai même pas eut le temps de voir le sortilège de Mr Thomas... Vous n'êtes pas aller aussi vite, Dean. Terrible, ce sortilège du saucisson... lança-t-il, moqueur.

Quelques élèves rirent et Harry vit Dean esquisser un sourire d'excuse.

- Mais n'ayez crainte, vous pourrez vous rattraper. Ainsi que tous les autres qui ont échoués ! annonça-t-il en s'adressant à la classe. La dernière semaine avant les vacances, c'est à dire la semaine prochaine, par conséquent, tout ceux qui ont raté leur examen aujourd'hui pourront tenter leur chance à nouveau !

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie et Harry fut soulagé pour Dean. Après tout ,c'était de sa faute à lui s'il avait raté son sort...

- Professeur, et ceux qui ont réussi ? demanda Hermione.

- Quartier libre, répondit Lupin avec un grand sourire.

Ron parut enchanté alors qu'Hermione se renfrognait un peu.

* * *

Voilà, si ça vous à plut, n'oubliez pas de reviewer svp, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir !!

Chapitre suivant : Une petite course ?

A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !!


	23. Une petite course ?

Bonjour tout le monde !!! Vous allez bien ? 

Moi ça va, même si je suis un peu déçue du nombre de review... Il y en a de moins en moins, c'est triste !! Mon histoire ne vous plaît plus autant qu'avant ?

En tout cas merci quand même à Elmire, Benelie et virg05 pour leur review !! Ce fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !!

Voici la suite pour vous ! Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Une petite course ?**

Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Entre ses entraînements de quidditch, deux fois par semaine, ses cours, ses devoirs, ses obligations de capitaine d'équipe et ses amis, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Aussi fut-il assez surprit quand arriva le dernier jour de cour, avant les vacances de Noël.

Pendant le cour de botanique, le professeur Chourave les autorisa à parler entre eux, et Harry eut une conversation très intéressante avec Ernie Mac Millan sur le quidditch, tandis que Ron et Hermione parlait avec Hanna Abott du bal de Noël, qui approchait à grands pas.

Le soir même, Harry remarqua que quasiment toutes les filles du château paraissaient surexcitées. Elle gloussaient entre elles d'un rire suraigu quand elle marchait en groupe, parlaient à voix basse en regardant tel ou tel garçon, essayait de nouvelles coiffures... Il trouvait ça vraiment stupide, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'angoisse pour cette soirée.

Il irait avec Ginny, la seule fille qui le troublait au plus au point. Il avait relégué ce problème au fond de sa tête jusqu'alors, mais là, il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Sa décision était prise. Il parlerait à Ginny du mariage, mettrait les choses au clair en lui disant qu'il ne voulait qu'une amitié et tout irait bien. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de recommencer à souffrir, comme quand il était avec Cho...

Le lundi suivant, Harry fut étonné de voir à quel point les élèves étaient nombreux. D'habitude, la plupart rentraient tous chez eux pour les vacances et mais semblait qu'ils aient décidé de rester, sans doute à cause du bal.

Décidément, cet événement revenait à chaque fois dans son esprit. Partout où il posait les yeux, il ne voyait que ça... Tout lui rappelait qu'il faudrait alors dire la vérité à Ginny. Et ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir...

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça soit vrai, dit alors Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Et pourtant je te le jure, c'est Pansy Parkinson qui l'a dit, quand elle est passé devant moi au cour de potion répliqua Ron en levant sa main droite.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Griffondors, et parlaient tranquillement entre eux en attendant l'heure du déjeuner.

- Allons Ron, c'est complètement illogique...

- Mais venant de Malefoy, ça ne devrait pas autant t'étonner, pourtant !

Harry, en entendant le nom de son pire ennemi, se redressa et écouta plus attentivement ses deux amis.

Il vit Hermione froncer les sourcils et Ron pousser un soupir.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda alors Harry.

- Ron prétend que Pansy Parkinson aurait dit à ses amies de serpentards que Mr Malefoy va être relâché.

- QUOI !

Harry avait crié si fort que des cinquièmes années, assis plus loin, sursautèrent et leur jetèrent des regards curieux.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il, alarmé.

- C'est juste une rumeur, Harry, dit Ron, en le regardant, sur ses gardes, de peur qu'il ne crie encore. Ca ne veut rien dire...

- Expliquez-moi ça, le coupa-t-il.

Hermione jeta un regard incertain à Ron, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Tu te rappelle la fois où Rogue t'a retenu après le cour de potion, parce que tu avais mal fait ta potion de prospérité ?

Harry hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement. Rogue avait entièrement vidé son chaudron devant toute la classe et il lui avait demandé de rester à la fin pour qu'il la refasse. Harry était rentré très tard ce soir-là, plus furieux que jamais.

- Oui, et alors? répondit-il.

- Hermione et moi on t'attendait, pour voir ce qui allait se passer, quand Parkinson est passé devant nous. Elle parlait très fort à ses amies, comme si elle voulait qu'on entende aussi...

- Viens en au fait, Ron ! dit Harry, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Et bien figure-toi qu'elle a dit que Lucius Malefoy allait être rejugé au ministère...

Harry retint un cri d'horreur.

- Lucius Malefoy, relâché !

- Non, pas relâché, Harry, juste jugé à nouveau, rectifia Hermione.

- C'est la même chose ! trancha-t-il. Il va se passer la même chose qu'il y a quatre ans, quand il avait menacé le conseil pour que Dumbledore soit relevé de ses fonctions !

- Et bien cette fois il faut espérer qu'ils ne tomberont plus dans le même piège... dit Hermione, fataliste.

- Comment ça se fait que la gazette du sorcier n'en est pas parlé ?

- Ron te l'a dit Harry, ce n'est encore qu'une rumeur...

- Et espérons que ça le reste, murmura ce dernier.

Dégoûté, Harry se laissa choir dans son fauteuil et poussa un long soupir.

Après le déjeuner, Harry et Ron allèrent sur le terrain de quidditch s'entraîner un peu, pour leur prochain match. Harry avait hâte d'y être, il trépignait presque d'impatience. Et dire qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore deux semaine !

Alors que les deux amis se dirigeaient vers le terrain, quelqu'un vint à leur rencontre.

- Ron ! Harry ! Attendez-moi !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Ginny qui arrivait en courant. Elle avait elle aussi revêtue sa robe de quidditch et tenait son balai à la main.

- Vous allez jouer ? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, toi aussi non ? dit Ron en lui lançant un coup d'œil interrogateur.

La jeune fille sourit et prit le bras de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es fort, Ronnie... lança, faussement admirative. Tu devrais travailler au département des mystères...

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Ron tirait la langue à sa sœur et ils prirent tous les trois le chemin du terrain de quidditch.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Ginny alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les vestiaires.

- Elle a préféré rester à la bibliothèque faire ses devoirs, répondit Ron en enlevant sa cape. Tu la connais, une vraie folle cette fille...

Ginny eut un sourire amusé, et se tourna vers Harry, qui était en train d'attacher solidement ses lacets. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait, il releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment. Sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, elle s'exhorta au calme et se détourna. Ne pas être trop entreprenante, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire avec lui...

Quand ils furent prêts, ils sortirent des vestiaires et enfourchèrent leur balai. Ginny vit Harry décoller et il fit le tour du terrain à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme à son habitude. Il avait une classe folle...

Ce fut en soupirant que Ginny décolla à son tour.

- Hé! Harry ! On fait une course ? l'interpella-t-elle, profitant de l'absence de Ron, qui était encore dans les vestiaires.

Celui-ci fit un brusque demi tour dans sa direction et elle le vit se diriger vers elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Ginny eut du mal à réprimer le frisson d'excitation qui montait en elle.

Harry sourit quand Ginny lui proposa de faire la course et il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le regardait, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, et il se dit qu'il serait ravi de la battre, ne serait-ce pour la consoler après...

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser ça ? Alors qu'il comptait dire à Ginny qu'il ne la voyait comme une amie seulement, il se mettait à penser de drôles de choses.. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées bizarres, il lança:

- Alors Weasley, prête à te faire battre à plate couture ?

Ginny sourit plus encore et répliqua au tac au tac:

- Et toi Potter, prêt à subir la plus grande humiliation de ta vie ?

Harry éclata de rire et vint se placer côte à côte de la jeune fille.

- On va jusqu'au anneaux là-bas et on reviens ici, d'accord ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant les buts en face.

Elle hocha la tête et continua de le regarder, de son air si confiant. Harry se dit qu'il allait la laisser prendre de l'avance, rien que pour le plaisir...

- Attention.. 3, 2, 1... GO !

Ginny démarra comme une fusée, laissant un Harry bouche bée sur place. Elle allait vraiment très vite !

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprit, la jeune rouquine avait déjà parcouru la moitié de l'aller.

Se réprimandant intérieurement, il se lança à sa poursuite.

Poussant son balai au plus fort de sa puissance, il essayait de la rattraper, sans grande réussite. Elle était déjà beaucoup trop loin. La vitesse lui faisait pleurer les yeux mais il ne s'en préoccupé pas, trop concentré sur sa tache. C'était ça qu'il y avait de bien, avec le quidditch, toutes les pensées s'envolaient...

Harry s'aplatit plus encore sur son balai, pour mieux fendre l'air mais rien n'y fit, Ginny était toujours aussi loin. La distance entre eux était toujours aussi longue.

Ginny était maintenant arrivée aux anneaux et faisait demi tour. Quand elle le croisa, elle lui tira la langue, moqueuse et il retint de justesse le juron qu'il avait un lèvres. Ce n'aurait pas était très fair-play...

Quand il finit la course, Ginny l'attendait au sol, faisant semblant de dormir à moitié.

- Tu en as mit du temps, dis-moi... lança-t-elle en regardant ses ongles, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur des vestiaires.

- Je dois reconnaître que tu as bien joué, avoua Harry, acceptant sa défaite.

La jeune fille parut un instant déstabilisée.

- Alors comme ça le grand et célèbre Harry Potter avoue qu'il est inférieur à une simple fille ? demanda-t-elle, jouant la surprise.

Harry, plus amusé que rancunier, lui fit un clin d'œil. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas du rentrer dans le jeux de la séduction avec elle, mais il aimait beaucoup ça, surtout avec Ginny. Tout était simple avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin de l'impressionner, pas comme avec Cho, avec qui il devait toujours se montrait à la hauteur de ce qu'elle espérait...

- Inférieur ? Tu crois ça ? répliqua-t-il alors.

Harry vint se placer assez près de la rouquine, de sorte qu'elle puisse constater qu'il la dépassait largement d'une tête, peut-être même deux.

- Alors, qui est inférieur maintenant ?

Ginny éclata de rire, plus pour cacher son trouble qu'autre chose. Harry était vraiment très près d'elle... Si près qu'ils étaient épaule contre épaule, et qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur corporelle. Littéralement envoûtée, la jeune fille releva la tête, pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux si verts de son ami, et lui fit un sourire béat.

- Ce n'est pas juste... dit-elle. J'ai toujours était petite...

Il rit et elle sentit une douce impression de bien être l'envahir. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle était toujours autant subjuguée par lui...

- Pourtant tes frères sont assez grands, fit remarquer Harry, les yeux rieurs.

Ginny haussa les épaules en soupirant. Puis, remarquant qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné d'elle, elle sourit intérieurement. Etait-elle en train d'amadouer l'animal ?

- Je sais bien... Mais les gènes sont trompeurs...

Elle allait lui poser une main sur le bras quand la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, et Ron apparut.

- Vous êtes encore là ? demanda-t-il, surpris, tandis qu'Harry faisait un bond et s'éloignait rapidement de Ginny.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer et Harry vit la jeune fille rougir. Il s'était encore laisser avoir par elle ! Lui qui devait résister, c'était raté ! Cette fille était pire qu'une vélane !

- On t'attendait, balbutia Ginny en devenant rouge.

Harry croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Ah. C'est gentil, dit Ron, soupçonneux. Bon, on y va ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et ils remontèrent donc sur leur balai, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

XxxOxxX

Le soir, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tout trois avachis sur les fauteuils de la salle commune des griffondors et parlaient entre eux.

- Je pense qu'il va y avoir un groupe comme il y a deux ans... Les bizarr's sisters peut-être ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, complices. Cela faisait bien une demie heure qu'Harry essayer de leur soutirer des informations à propos du bal !

- A moins que ce soit les "croque mitaine strange" ? demanda-t-il avec espoir. Après tout ,c'est un groupe qui monte en ce moment...

Hermione eut un sourire indulgent et Ron pouffa. Il était vraiment loin de la réalité !

En effet, le rouquin trouvait très drôle de voir son meilleur ami tenter des hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres. C'était peut-être méchant, mais il adorait ça...

- Continue Harry, on ne sait jamais si par miracle tu mets le doigt sur quelque chose... dit-il, sarcastique.

Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien senti.

- Allez, vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles, tous les deux... ronchonna Harry. Dites-moi au moins s'il y aura les mêmes décorations qu'avant ? Avec les fées dans le parc etc...

- Désolé.. Tu connais le règlement, dit Hermione.

Ron vit Harry soupirer et lança:

- La seule chose qu'on peut te dire, c'est que ça va être génial !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et le sourire de Ron s'agrandit.

- Et vous deux, au fait, vous allez devoir surveiller la soirée ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- C'est notre rôle, oui, confirma Hermione en hochant la tête.

- Mouais.. grommela Ron, pas tellement enchanté par cette idée. Pour une fois qu'on a une fête, il faut qu'on soit de corvée ! C'est injuste !

Harry allait éclaté de rire devant la tête déconfite de son ami quand quelque chose de singulier se produit.

Il entendit alors un long sifflement aigu qui se rapprochait, derrière lui Intrigué, il se retourna et vit alors avec étonnement ce qui arrivait droit sur lui...

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur la petite case en bas à gauche si ça vous a plut lol !!! 


	24. Un espion pas ordinaire

_Salut tout le monde !!_

_Je suis vraiment DESOLEE pour ce retard, je n'ai pas trop eut le temps de poster de chapitre en ce moment, je suis un peu débordée…_

_Veuillez donc m'excuser pour le retard, mais voilà enfin le chapitre 24, pour ceux qui l'attendaient !! _

_D'ailleurs merci beaucoup à **Benelie, Elmire, virg05, JS/RH.Spirit** et **Selphie451** pour leur review !! Ca fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir, je vous le garantie !! _

_PS : pour tout ceux qui attendraient le chapitre 2 de mon autre fic "Sept jours pour une éternité", il va falloir encore un peu patienter, comme je l'ai dit je suis débordée et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment d'écrire… _

_Bon maintenant je me tais et vous laisse découvrir en paix ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Un espion par ordinaire… **

- Un œil voitou ! s'exclama Ron en se redressant. Il fonce sur toi Harry !

Et c'était exact. L'engin de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley volait dans les airs, son gros œil fixait sur Harry. Lorsqu'il arrivait à quelques centimètres du visage de celui-ci, il s'arrêta de siffler et resta posté devant lui. Il vit alors que tous les élèves qui étaient présents avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, et que certains se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille ou que d'autres souriaient, moqueurs.

- Je me demande bien qui te l'a envoyé.. marmonna Hermione en observant l'appareil d'un œil intéressé.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi… grommela-t-il, furieux.

- On le saura d'ici une journée, de toute façon, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Rappelle-toi ce qu'on dit Fred et Georges, le nom de l'expéditeur s'affiche automatiquement.

- Oui mais d'ici là il va falloir que je trimballe ce truc partout ! gronda Harry ne se tournant vers le rouquin. Et l'œil voitou en fit de même. Pendant une journée entière !

- Ce n'est pas si grave… Il y a trois semaines, c'était Justin Finch-Fletchley qui en avait eut un.

XxxOxxX

"Pas si grave…" se répéta Harry tandis qu'il se promenait dans le parc, l'œil voitou tournant autour de sa tête. Cela dépendait pour qui !

Toute la matinée, l'engin ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, et il commençait à en être exaspéré. Fred et Georges, avec leurs idées farfelues ! Il était donc sortit prendre l'air, pour se détendre un peu, et marchait en direction du terrain de quidditch, l'esprit en ébullition.

Il avait tenté tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, mais rien à faire, l'œil résistait !

Jetant un regard furieux à l'appareil, il s'aperçut qu'il continuait de le fixer, ce qui l'horripila au plus au point. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en ce moment !

Le jeune homme shoota dans un cailloux, et essaya de ne plus faire attention à l'œil voitou.

En fait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ça l'énervait tellement d'être fixé sans arrêt. Avec sa cicatrice, il aurait du en avoir l'habitude..

Il arrivait devant le lac quand quelque chose attira son attention. Deux silhouettes solitaires marchaient à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Intriguée, Harry décida d'aller voir ça de plus près et s'approcha silencieusement du bois.

Quand il fut assez proche pour distinguer les personnes, il retint une exclamation de surprise. Le professeur Lupin et le professeur Rogue parlaient à voix basse, l'air préoccupés.

Harry voyait Rogue jetait des regard suspects alentour, et il se cacha derrière le tronc d'un arbre pour mieux entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- Allons Severus, c'est inadmissible ! s'exclama Lupin. Je ne comprends même pas comment une chose comme ça peut avoir lui !

- Du calme Lupin, ce n'est pas en paniquant qu'on changera les choses, dit Rogue, d'un ton sec.

Harry risqua un coup d'œil dans leur direction, et vit l'expression paniquée de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Facile à dire, Severus, tout le monde n'a pas ta situation… répliqua celui-ci.

- Tu veux ma place, peut-être ? demanda Rogue, d'un ton doucereux, mais néanmoins emplis d'une haine contenue. Je te la laisse, si tu veux faire mon travail, Lupin… Peut-être te sens-tu meilleur que moi ?

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel Harry imaginait sans peine le visage méprisant de son professeur de potion.

- Si Malefoy est relâché, nous sommes tous fichus… murmura Lupin si bas qu'Harry eut du mal à entendre. Il ne faut surtout pas que ça arrive ! Et puis, comment a-t-il put avoir la permission d'être rejugé !

- Il semblerait que ses relations au ministères soient toujours aussi bonnes… Il a encore prétexté être sous l'emprise du sortilège Imperium, d'après ce que je sais. Rien d'étonnant à ça, venant de sa part, ajouta Rogue, méprisant.

- Comment le conseil peut-il se laisser avoir par ça ? demanda Lupin, découragé.

- Ils ont tous peur de lui, et ils sont plus stupides les uns que les autres, cracha Rogue. Même Dumbledore ne les apprécient pas. Ce sont juste de sales petits sorciers avides de pouvoirs…

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry, voulant encore jeter un coup d'œil vers ses professeurs, se prit le pied dans une racine et tomba à plat ventre devant eux, l'œil voitou tournant toujours autour de sa tête.

- Potter ! rugit Rogue en se précipitant vers lui, furieux. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? !

Prenant celui-ci par le col de sa veste, il le traîna à moitié jusqu'à Lupin, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Toujours en train de fouiner, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

- Je me promenais seulement dans le parc… marmonna Harry en évitant son regard.

- Près de la forêt interdite ? dit Lupin, suspicieux.

Harry se sentit rougir mais soutint son regard.

- Je voulais voir Hagrid, mentit-il avec aplomb.

- Il me semble que sa cabane se trouve 500 mètres plus loin… fit remarquer méchamment Rogue.

- J'étais en train de me promener, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Laissons-le partir, Severus, je suis sûr qu'Harry n'a rien entendu, dit Lupin, sans lâcher des yeux celui-ci.

Rogue poussa un soupir, comme si on le privait de quelque chose dont il avait vraiment envie.

- Très bien, dégagez Potter, je ne veux plus vous voir dans les parages.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et partit prestement.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune des griffondors, il chercha Ron et Hermione. Il était encore étonné de la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre, et désirait connaître l'avis de ses deux amis au plus vite.

Lorsqu'ils les trouva, attablés à une table, en train de faire leurs devoirs, il se précipita sur eux.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hermione, alarmé, en voyant son visage.

Il s'assit alors sur une chaise en face et leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait entendu et vu, sans oublier le moindre détail. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Ron semblait de plus en plus affligé tandis qu'Hermione, elle, semblait pensive.

- A ton avis, "nous sommes fichus", ça voulait dire quoi ? questionna Ron quand Harry eut fini de parler. C'est vraiment aussi grave que ça en a l'air ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en soupirant. Mais j'espère juste que l'ordre n'en souffrira pas.

- Imaginez un peu que Malefoy sache où se trouve le quartier général ? intervint Hermione. Ou pire, qu'il sache qui sont les agents…

Effrayés à cette idée, les trois amis ne dirent rien et réfléchirent en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées.

- Je pense quand même que Dumbledore doit avoir prit des précautions pour éviter que des choses comme ça arrive… dit Hermione, au bout d'un moment. Il doit déjà avoir prévu un plan d'attaque si Malefoy est relâché…

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, silencieux, puis Harry prit la parole.

- Récapitulons… Malefoy était présent au département de la magie, il a donc vu qui était venu se battre contre Voldemort, ce jour-là… Il connaît donc déjà tous les noms de ces personnes… Il sait aussi que Dumbledore est le gardien de l'ordre, mais je ne crois pas qu'il sache où se trouve le quartier général… termina-t-il.

- Il aurait mieux fallut qu'il ne sache pas du tout qu'il y a un ordre du phénix ! s'écria Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Imaginez qu'il s'en prenne à eux !

Ron lui poussa le bras sur les épaules et la serra contre lui, échangeant un regard affligé avec Harry. Celui-ci savait que Ron ne devait pas se sentir mieux… Après tout, ses propres parents faisaient eux aussi parti de l'ordre…

A ce moment là, une détonation assourdissante ce fit entendre.

L'œil voitou, qu'Harry avait complètement oublié à cause de cette histoire, avait explosé, faisant sursauter les trois amis. Il y eut de grandes étincelles vertes, amis aucun nom ne s'afficha…

- C'est vraiment bizarre… A votre avis, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Ron, pensif, quand les lumières vertes eurent disparut.

- Je ne sais pas, mais si vous voulez mon avis, ça n'indique rien de bon… murmura Hermione en jetant un regard inquiet à Harry.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, indifférent. Ce n'était pas un stupide engin d'une boutique de farces et attrapes qui allait lui faire peur !

- Il faudrait écrire à Fred et Georges pour savoir, dit soudain, Ron.

- Excellente idée, approuva Hermione.

Et l'incident fut clos.

XxxOxxX

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'Harry était assez stressé le vendredi soir, la veille du bal. Il avait revu Ginny, depuis, il avait même joué une partie d'échec avec elle ! Et à chaque fois, la jeune fille lui parlait du bal. Elle semblait si enthousiaste, si joyeuse à cette idée qu'Harry ressentait un pincement au cœur quand il la voyait. Il culpabilisait.

- Tu as l'air bien pensif, Harry.. dit Hermione en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Celui-ci détacha son regard de la jeune rouquine assise un peu plus loin avec un groupe d'amis et se tourna vers Hermione, qui le regardait attentivement. Il était descendu dans la grande salle un peu plus tôt que ses deux amis manger, car ils étaient à une de leurs réunions de préfets.

- Où est Ron ? demanda-t-il, changeant exprès de conversation.

- Il doit mettre quelques dernières choses au point, annonça-t-elle en servant de la viande, tout en fuyant son regard. Pour le bal…

- Décidément, vous ne pensez tous qu'à ça… marmonna Harry en contemplant son assiette, morose.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, laisse tomber… répondit-il en éloignant son plat.

Il n'avait plus faim.

- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Celui-ci releva la tête et croisa le regard soucieux de son amie.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il.

- Tu t'inquiète pour le bal ?

Harry sursauta. Hermione visait toujours juste !

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que Ron sache aussi bien danser… Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ça ! dit-elle alors.

Il hocha la tête. Peut-être pas si juste que ça finalement…

- Tu as raison, dit-il simplement, alors que Ron entrait dans la grande salle. Il les repéra rapidement et s'assit à coté d'Harry.

- Salut ! lança-t-il. Alors, on ne m'a pas attendu pour manger ?

- Trop faim pour ça.. répondit Hermione en terminant son assiette.

Harry vit Ron se renfrogner et il sourit, amusé. Puis, tournant la tête vers la table des professeurs, il remarqua que Lupin et Hagrid étaient en pleine conversation, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au directeur et vit Dumbledore qui le fixait derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. Surpris, Harry fronça les sourcils, dans une question muette à l'intention de celui-ci. Dumbledore se contenta d'hocher la tête et se détourna.

XxxOxxX

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla très tôt, contrairement à ses habitudes. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'aujourd'hui était enfin LE grand jour. Ou plutôt le grand soir, car le bal était prévu pour le soir même.

Se relevant à moitié, Harry prit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et les posa devant ses yeux. Il put constater qu'il était le seul réveiller, tout ses compagnons dormaient à poings fermés.

Se levant silencieusement, il s'habilla rapidement et sortit du dortoir. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser quelqu'un et partit donc se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il avait besoin de réfléchir…

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Hedwige, il décida donc de monter à la volière.

* * *

_Voilà en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plut,si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une review pour me le dire !! _


	25. Rencontre matinale et discussion entres ...

_Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard pour ce chapitre, vraiment désolée !!! _

_J'ai eut un travail pas possible, les contrôles qui s'enchaînaient, ce qui fait que j'ai étais très prise durant ces deux dernières semaines, et que je vous ai un peu oublié !!_

_En tout cas je tiens à remercier JS/RH.Spirit, Elmire, virg05, danielblack pour leur review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !! D'ailleurs je trouve que je vous remercie pas assez pour ça, c'est grâce à vous que je continue à poster mon histoire, sinon ya longtemps que j'aurais abandonné, croyez-moi ! _

_Bon, j'arrête de blablater, et vous mets pas plus tard que immédiatement la suite !! Oubliez pas la petite review à la fin, même si vous avez pas aimé, pour que je sache ce qui ne va pas ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Rencontre matinale et discussion entres hommes**

Tout en montant les escaliers qui menaient à la tour où se trouvait la volière, Harry préparait mentalement ce qu'il allait dire à Ginny ce soir. Il voulait être franc avec elle, lui dire que même s'il l'aimait beaucoup il ne la considérait que comme une petite sœur…

Mais est-ce bien vrai ?

Depuis quelques temps, Harry ressentait de drôles d'émotions en présence de la jeune fille. De drôles d'émotions qui lui rappelait celles qu'il avait quand il était avec Cho…

Et c'était justement ça qu'il ne voulait pas voir se reproduire. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir les émotions que Cho Chang lui avait donné. C'était un peu les mêmes que celles qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant la mort de Sirius: la perte d'un être cher. Bien sûr, la mort de Sirius était beaucoup plus importante que son histoire passagère avec Cho, mais il n'empêchait pas qu'il ne voulait plus revivre ça…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il venait d'entrer dans la volière, et fut tiré de ses rêves par le huhulement d'une chouette effraie quand il passa devant. Sursautant, il regarda autour de lui et ne mit pas longtemps pour retrouver Hedwige, qui dormait un peu plus loin.

Il se dirigeait donc vers celle-ci lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'une personne dans la pièce.

- Potter ! s'exclama Malefoy en se retournant d'un coup.

Harry vit qu'il cachait quelque chose dans son dos, mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait car Malefoy le fourra dans la poche de sa robe.

- Alors, Malefoy, on prépare un mauvais coup ? demanda Harry, sarcastique.

- Je peux te retourner la question, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? D'autant plus que je ne vois pas de lettre à envoyer dans tes mains…

- Je suis simplement venu voir ma chouette, répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.

- Tiens, tiens, voyez-vous ça… Saint Potter, l'ami des animaux !

- Je pensais que c'était plutôt toi, l'ami des animaux, puisque tu as toujours tes deux gorilles avec toi… lança Harry. D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? Tu dois te sentir sans défense…

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir et s'avança vers lui, menaçant.

- Si j'étais à ta place, Potter, je ferais attention à ce que je dis…

- C'est une menace ?

- Simplement un avertissement… Ca serait dommage qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à ton parrain…

Il lui sourit, narquois, et Harry sentit une haine profonde montait en lui. Il savait tout ! Sans doute tenait-il ces informations de son père, qui était présent ce jour-là…

Serrant les poings, il s'avança vers une des grandes ouvertures de la volière et contempla le parc. Il aperçut Hagrid, qui sortait de sa cabane, et compagnie de Crockdur, et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il traversait le parc pour finalement entrer dans la château. Mais, n'ayant pas entendu de bruits indiquant la sortie de Malefoy, il se retourna enfin et vit que celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé, et continuait de le fixait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry, agacé.

- Une question, Potter, et après je te ficherai la paix…

- Vas-y, pose la et lâche-moi.

- C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte ?

Harry attendit la suite, qui ne venait pas, et poussa alors un soupir.

- J'ai pas toute la journée, Malefoy !

- Saint Potter serait-il à cours de patience ? lança-t-il, sournois. Il paraîtrait pourtant que tu es un être exceptionnel… Je me demandais aussi pourquoi Dumbledore t'aimais tellement…

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry.

- Tu n'es pas au courant, Potter ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que le vieux directeur te cache ?

- C'est quoi encore ce délire ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

Malefoy s'esclaffa, d'un rire moqueur, et reprit:

- Si tu voyais ta tête, Potter ! Et ce n'est pas un délire, j'ai entendu une conversation entre Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore, alors que je me promenais bien gentiment dans les couloirs, comme me l'indique mon rôle de préfet. Elle lui demandait quand il t'avouerai enfin la vérité, mais Dumbledore n'a put voulu répondre. Elle lui a alors dit qu'il fallait que tu sache tes origines, et il n'a pas répondu, encore une fois.

Harry écoutait son ennemi, silencieux. Il avait du mal à le croire, mais quel intérêt avait Malefoy à lui dire ça ?

- Et alors la vieille s'est énervée, mais je n'ai pas put entendre la suite car ils étaient trop loin.

- C'est tout ?

- Ouais, mais la question est de savoir ce que Dumbledore te cache, et pourquoi il ne veut pas te le dire… annonça Malefoy, en laissant sa phrase en suspends, une lueur étincelante dans ses yeux pales.

Harry lança un regard glacial à celui-ci. Il ne savait pas si c'était encore un de ses pièges, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas montrer ses émotions devant lui, et encore moins lui faire confiance ! Malefoy restait Malefoy, son pire ennemi. Il ne devait pas l'oublier, c'est pourquoi il lança sèchement :

- Je pense que ça ne te regarde pas, et que Dumbledore a ses raisons pour cacher des choses… Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je voudrais descendre à la grande salle, dit-il en s'avançant vers la sorite, tandis que Malefoy bloquait la porte.

Quand Harry passa devant lui, il l'entendit murmurer :

- Lupin…

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Malefoy était déjà parti à la recherche d'un hibou, pour envoyer son colis mystérieux…

XxxOxxX

- Harry !

Celui-ci marchait d'un pas vif vers la grande salle, plongé dans ses pensées, quand on l'interpella. Il se retourna et vit Ron qui arrivait en courant, pour le rattraper.

- Ca doit bien faire une demi-heure que je te cherche ! annonça-t-il, à bout de souffle.

- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Il vit Ron hocher la tête, les oreilles rougissantes.

- C'est à propos de ma sœur….

Harry sentit une crame d'estomac lui nouait le ventre mais se força à rester impassible.

- Je pense qu'on serait mieux dans un autre endroit pour en parler… marmonna Ron en jetant un regard soupçonneux à une troisième année de Poufsouffle qui passait devant eux.

- D'accord.

Harry suivit donc Ron jusqu'au quatrième étage, et fut surpris quand celui-ci s'arrêta devant une tapisserie qui représentait un chasseur accroupi derrière un buisson, son chien à ses côtés. Mais il fut encore plus étonné quand ce dernier tourna la tête vers eux et qu'il demanda d'une voix caverneuse :

- Le mot de passe ?

- Jus de citrouille, dit Ron, et aussitôt la tapisserie s'enroula sur elle-même pour laisser apparaître un énorme trou dans le mur. Ron le franchit, suivit d'Harry.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un pièce qui ressemblait étrangement à la salle commune des griffondors. Il y avait des fauteuils moelleux, des canapés et une énorme cheminée installée au fond, où un feu réconfortant brûlait.

- On a de la chance, c'est encore tôt il n'y a personne… dit Ron en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils.

- Ron, où sommes nous ? demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui avec étonnement.

- Ca me semble pourtant évident, Harry ! s'exclama Ron en souriant. Bienvenue dans la salle commune des préfets ! lança-t-il en ouvrant les bras, montrant d'un vaste geste le décor qui les entourait.

- La salle commune des préfets ? répéta Harry en s'asseyant à son tour dans un fauteuil, en face de son ami.

- C'est là qu'on vient des fois avec Hermione quand on doit parler avec les autres à propos du bal…

- Et c'est aussi là que vous venez pour être un peu tranquille tous les deux… dit Harry, amusé.

Ron devint aussitôt rouge pivoine mais cacha son trouble très vite.

- On a arrêté le jour où Malefoy est arrivé quand on s'embrassait… Si tu aurais vu sa tête !

Harry éclata de rire, imaginant très bien le Serpentard. Mais il se souvint presque aussi vite de sa rencontre avec ce dernier un peu plus tôt et cessa de rire.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

- C'est un peu difficile à dire, Harry… C'est de Ginny en fait que je voulais te parler…

Ron vit qu'Harry se contractait un peu à l'évocation de sa sœur mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Même si c'était difficile pour lui, et plutôt gênant, il se devait d'en parler.

- Voilà heu… commença-t-il, maladroit. Je sais que tu vas au bal avec elle et je voulais te demander un truc…

Il déglutit douloureusement et affronta le regard surpris de son meilleur ami. Hermione et ses idées farfelues !

- C'est assez embêtant pour moi de te dire ça mais… Est-ce que tu peux éviter de la blesser ?

Il vit les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de surprise et d'incompréhension, et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Tu comprends, je suis son grand frère, je dois la protéger.. C'est pas que je crois que tu vas la faire souffrir ! Non ! Je ne le pense pas du tout ! Mais tu sais comme elle est.. Ca doit bien faire quatre ans qu'elle ne nous parle que de toi, alors… On ne sait jamais.. Les filles s'inventent des histoires et après elles sont forcément déçus…

- Tu en sais des choses dis-moi sur les filles ! lança Harry en souriant.

- C'est l'influence d'Hermione, je crois que je reste trop souvent avec elle, répondit Ron avec humour.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry se leva. Il se plaça devant un des fenêtres, et contempla le parc, pensif. Ron fut surpris de cette réaction, et attendit qu'Harry veuille bien lui dire ce qui le tracassait.

De son coté, ce dernier trouvait que la situation avait un drôle de goût; un goût plutôt ironique même…

Comment ne pas faire souffrir Ginny alors qu'il voulait lui dire de ne pas s'attacher trop à lui ? Qu'il n'avait rien à offrir de plus que sa simple personne, et la malédiction qui semblait le suivre partout ? Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle aussi soit déçue par son attitude et qu'il était bien incapable d'aimer à nouveau ?

Dans cette situation, comment donc promettre à Ron qu'il ne la fera pas souffrir alors que c'était, en définitive, ce qu'il comptait faire ?

Il était coincé.

- Harry ? demanda timidement Ron, dans son dos. Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'essayerai, Ron, répondit-il. De ne pas rendre Ginny triste, même si je compte lui avouer certaines choses…

- Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler.

Surpris, Harry se retourna et vit que Ron s'était levé de son fauteuil pour se diriger maintenant vers lui.

- Tu sais que je vais dire à Ginny que je ne veux pas d'une.. enfin sortir avec elle ? dit Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux, abasourdi.

- Bien sûr.

- Mais comment ?

- C'est pourtant évident… répondit Ron en se plaçant en face, appuyé contre le bord d'une table, étendant ses grandes jambes devant lui.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et expliqua :

- Premièrement, voyant ta tête, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Harry eut un pauvre sourire.

- Deuxièmement, avec tout ce que tu m'a raconté à propos de Cho, et surtout à cause de la mort de Sirius, je comprends très bien que tu n'ai plus envie d'avoir de relations sérieuses et troisièmement, à chaque fois que tu vois Ginny, tu es triste, même si tu arrive très bien à le cacher. Je te connais, Harry, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Il faut toujours que tu te punisse tout seul, alors que la plupart du temps le mal ne vient pas de toi… J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta muet, devant bien d'admettre qu'en quelque sorte, Ron avait vu juste. Mais ce n'était pas si simple ! Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, personne n'avait vu toutes les personnes qu'il aimait mourir devant ses yeux, mourir à cause de lui ! Ses parents, Diggory, et maintenant Sirius… Pouvait-il se permettre d'ouvrir encore son cœur ?

- Réfléchis bien à ce que j'ai dit, Harry.. S'il te plaît.. Et sache que Ginny, elle n'est pas comme Cho…

Harry hocha la tête, et regarda par la fenêtre, dehors. Tout était calme, désert à cette heure matinale. Tout paraissait endormi…

- Au fait, j'ai écrit aux jumeaux pour l'œil voitou, et ils m'ont répondu, annonça Ron. D'après eux, c'est quelqu'un qui a trafiqué l'appareil… Ils étaient furieux dans leur lettre, car apparemment ils avaient pris des précautions pour que ce genre de choses n'arrivent pas…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait si le nom ne s'affiche pas ? demanda Harry, pour se sortir de la tête une certaine rouquine.

- Il paraîtrait que si le nom de l'expéditeur ne s'affiche pas, le contenu de l'enregistrement est gardé. En clair, ça veut dire que la personne qui t'a envoyé cet œil voitou a put ensuite visionner ta journée entière, grâce à un sortilège.

- Mais ça veut dire qu'il va entendre la conversation que j'ai surprise entre Rogue et Lupin ! Et la notre aussi, celle où on parlait de l'ordre ! s'écria Harry, horrifié.

- J'en ai bien peur… marmonna Ron. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, d'ailleurs…

Harry était furieux contre lui-même. Quelle idée il avait eut de vouloir espionner ses professeurs ! Maintenant, cela lui coûtait très cher.

- Tu crois qu'il faut aller le dire à Lupin et à Rogue ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour avoir encore plus d'ennuis ? ! Surtout pas ! Je crois plutôt qu'il faut découvrir qui t'a envoyé ça…

- Si c'est une simple admiratrice - Harry rougit et Ron le remarqua – on ne cour pas de grands risques.. Mais si c'est Malefoy, ou quelqu'un dans ce genre là, on est morts !

Harry approuva, et espéra de tout son cœur que ce n'était qu'une blague. Mais aussitôt un doute affreux le tarauda.

- Ron, tes frères ont dit à quel sort il fallait recourir pour pouvoir détourner l'œil voitou ?

- Non, ils ont simplement écrit que c'était sûrement quelqu'un de très doué, car c'est un sort complexe.

L'intuition d'Harry sembla se confirmer, et Ron comprit tout à coup.

- Tu soupçonne quelqu'un d'autre qu'un élèves ? demanda-t-il, effaré.

- Peut-être bien…

Le rouquin ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

- C'est possible, après tout… marmonna-t-il enfin.

A ce moment là, ils virent la tapisserie qui cachait l'entrée se relever. Quelqu'un arrivait !

- On va te voir, Harry ! s'écria Ron, affolé.

Celui-ci regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir sa cape d'invisibilité sous la main. Instinctivement, il plongea derrière un fauteuil, et pria pour qu'on ne le voie pas.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda une voix familière qu'Harry reconnut entre mille.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, soulagé. C'est toi !

- Oui, c'est bien moi, pourquoi ? Tu attendais de la visite ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Non, j'en ai déjà, répondit Ron en faisant signe à Harry de se relever.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et observa avec appréhension la réaction d'Hermione. Cette dernière retint une exclamation de surprise et mis la main devant sa bouche, choquée.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers Ron, furieuse.

- Ron ! gronda-t-elle. C'est contre le règlement ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'avais pas le droit de l'amener ici !

Hermione était dans un rage folle. Il se moquait encore une fois des règles et faisait ce qui lui chantait, comme toujours ! Ce garçon était vraiment insupportable !

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètre seulement de son visage, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa, attendant une réponse.

- Mais 'Mione, il n'y a personne pour l'instant, et j'avais besoin de parler à Harry de quelque chose, se contenta-t-il se baltibuler.

Cette réponse ne plut pas à Hermione, qui redoubla de colère.

- Tu avais besoin de parler à Harry ? répéta-t-elle, étrangement calme. Et c'était si important que tu t'es dit qu'il fallait absolument que tu l'amène ici, au lieu d'aller dehors par exemple ?

Il fait très froid dehors… Il a neigé la semaine dernière… maronna Ron, les oreilles écarlates.

Hermione éclata de rire. C'était vraiment la meilleure !

Et tu trouve que c'est mieux de l'amener dans notre salle commune ? Ron !

Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Hermione, pourquoi je l'ai fait venir ici, et après tu auras le droit de me crier dessus, supplia Ron.

Hermione ne dit rien, essayant de cacher son intérêt. Elle avait vraiment hâte de savoir ce que son petit ami allait lui dire !

Harry retint sa respiration, dévisageant Ron. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à Hermione qu'il comptait briser le cœur de Ginny ! Il savait qu'Hermione considérait la rouquine comme sa meilleure amie, et imaginait très bien sa colère quand elle l'apprendrait !

- C'est à propos de l'œil voitou qu'Harry a reçu, la semaine dernière….

Harry vit le visage d'Hermione se détendre un peu, mais elle fixait Ron d'un air aussi furieux qu'avant.

Oui, et alors ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente. Tu as du nouveau ?

Ron lui raconta alors ce que Fred et Georges lui avaient dit, et les conclusions qu'ils en avaient tirés, lui et Harry.

Il vit Hermione se radoucir, pour finalement esquisser un sourire contrit.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas autant m'emporter… Le problème d'Harry est beaucoup plus important que le règlement… Mais je maintiens que tu n'aurais pas du l'amener ici quand même!

Ron se contenta d'hocher la tête, soulagé qu'Hermione se soit finalement calmée.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sorte d'ici, dit alors Harry. Et puis, on a un bal à préparer, ajouta-t-il, faussement enjoué.

Il vit Hermione sourire de toutes ses dents, mais perçut également le regard inquisiteur de Ron.


End file.
